You are My Rival or My Love ?
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Chapter 7 is APDET! Warning: Shounen-ai, boy love, gaje fic, pair SasuNaru! Jika berkenan, please... R
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Akhirnya Kagu dapat nge-publish nih fic juga! XD Karena masih baru, Kagu mohon maaf bila ada yang salah tulis. Kagu masih tahap belajar. Tapi semoga fic Kagu dapat berguna bagi bangsa dan negara (?)

HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Bang Kishi yang diduga seorang fudanshi.

**Pair:**

SasuNaru! XD

**Warning:**

YAOI a.k.a Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa ancur karena Kagu masih pemula, mungkin agak OOC.

**DON'Y LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School (disingkat KHS), dengan background langit yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan hitam yang menggantung. Eh? Awan hitam? Ralat! Pagi yang mendung di Konoha High School. Pagi dimana semua orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dan merapatkan jaket masing-masing. Guna mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk. Ya begitulah… kecuali satu orang yang tetap semangat di pagi yang dingin ini…

"PAGI SEMUAANYAAA!" Sapa (atau mungkin teriak?) pemuda berambut kuning cerah layaknya matahari dan mata sebiru langit.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak teriak pagi ini, Naruto?" Kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di setiap pipinya. Sekarang pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

"Hehehe…" Cengir pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto. "Sepertinya tidak…" Kata Naruto lagi tanpa melepas cengirannya yang khas.

"Hah… Sudah kuduga jawaban mu itu…" Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut menghela napas. "Pagi Naruto…" Sapanya ke Naruto.

"Pagi juga Kiba!" Balas Naruto ke pemuda berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ck… Mendokusei…!" Kata pemuda berambut kayak nanas yang baru saja terbangun dari masa 'hibernasi'nya (?).

"Pagi Shikamaru!" Sapa Naruto ke pemuda nanas itu. Diketahui namanya adalah Nara Shikamaru.

"Pagi… Dan kalian baru saja mengganggu tidurku… Hooaaamm…" Kata Shikamaru yang langsung melanjutkan kegiatan 'hibernasi'nya (Emangnya beruang?).

"Eh, Naruto! Kau sudah ngerjain PR belum?" Tanya Kiba ke Naruto.

"PR? Yang mana?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya ke Kiba.

"PR Fisika halaman 315, yang dikasih bakoro (Baka Orochimaru) minggu lalu…" Jawab Kiba.

"Hah…? Emang ada…?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Biar kutebak. Pasti kau belum ngerjain, kan?" Kata Kiba.

"Kok tau…?" Tanya Naruto (lagi) ke Kiba.

"Ya taulah! Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa 'Uzumaki Naruto jarang mengerjakan PR dari guru'!" Jawab Kiba yang sukses membuat Naruto manyun. Ngambek gara-gara diejek.

"Terseralah… Kau sudah ngerjain…?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah… tapi belum selesai…" Jawab Kiba.

"Oh… ya sudah…" Kata Naruto dan langsung menghampiri Shikamaru yang tertidur sangat sangat dan sangat pulas. "Shikamaru." Panggil naruto. Berharap sang raja tidur dapat terbangun.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru setengah sadar setengah tidur (?).

"Boleh pinjam PR Fisika mu tidak?" Tanya Naruto. "Sebagai gantinya, ku kasih tau deh keadaan Temari-neechan deh…" Lanjut naruto.

(A/N: Disini Naruto dengan Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou itu sepupu. Temari dan Kankurou tinggal di kota Suna. Sedangkan Gaara tinggal di kota konoha dan numpang di rumah keluarga Uzumaki)

"Memangnya Temari kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru. Dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia agak cemas.

"Kemarin pagi (tepatnya Minggu pagi), Temari-neechan tiba-tiba sakit." Jawab Naruto agak cemas. Meski tidak akrab karena tinggal di kota yang bebeda dan jarang bertemu, tapi Naruto tetap cemas dengan keadaan Temari.

"Sakit? Memangnya Temari sakit apa?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Demam… Tapi tidak membahayakan kok! Kemarin Gaara pergi ke Suna untuk melihat keadaan Temari-neechan. Jadi Gaara tidak akan masuk hari ini karena masih ada di Suna." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh demam… Kupikir kanker…" Kata Shikamaru sambil ngasih PR Fisika-nya terus langsung tidur lagi. Naruto sweatdropp. Bahkan ia sempat bertanya ke dirinya sendiri, gimana caranya Temari bisa tahan dengan hobi Shikamaru yang diluar batas logika manusia (?).

"Sudalah… Daripada bengong disini mendingan langsung ngerjain PR aja deh…" Kata Naruto yang baru saja tesadar dari alam lamunan-nya. Dia ngelirik Kiba yang lagi sibuk ngerjain PR, terus berjalan ke mejanya.

'Huff… Lebih baik cepat diselesaikan daripada dihukum Orochimaru-sensei…'

Kata Naruto di dalam hati.

Bakoro a.k.a Orochimaru adalah guru terkejam (plus terbejad) yang pernah ada di KHS. Dia gak segan-segan ngasih hukuman ke murid yang gak ngerjain PR, gak bawa PR, terlambat datang pas pelajarannya, bolos saat jam pelajarannya, dll. Contohnya Chouji, dia pernah gak bawa PR dan akhirnya dihukum gak boleh makan di kantin sekolah selama seminggu (Chouji yang malang…). Konon katanya, ada mantan murid KHS (udah lulus) yang di-piip- ama Orochimaru gara-gara telat alias terlambat saat jam pelajarannya. Meski hanya cerita alias isu alias nerita gak pasti alias kabar angin (banyak amat!), tspi cerita itu sudah melegenda (?) dikalangan siswa siswi saat ini. Makanya gak ada yang bertindak macam-macam pas pelajaran Orochimaru. Menurut hasil wawancara ayang dilakukan oleh author (?), rata-rata mengaku takut di-piip- ama Orochimaru. Sekian laporan dari author…. Terimakasih… (Kayak lagi rapat aja, coy!)

Back to Story…

Saat Naruto akan mengerjakan PR (yang akan lebih tepat kalau disebut menyalin), tiba-tiba buku PR punya Shikamaru dicopet eh… maksudnya dirampas oleh pemuda yang memiliki style rambut aneh bin ajaib karena bisa melawan gaya gravitasi.

"GRRAAHH, TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Protes Naruto gak terima dengan perlakuan yang ia terima dari si Teme a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ingatkah kau tentang peraturan di kelas ini, dobe?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Dilarang mengerjakan PR di kelas, dobe!" Katanya lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang merendahkan itu.

"Apa-apaan sih kau! Yang lain mengerjakan PR saja kau tidaK melarang!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk teman-teman nya yang sedang ngerjain PR.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa dobe… Disini aku ketua kelas… Jadi kau harus mematuhi kata-kata ku, Baka Dobe!" Kata Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto sambil membawa buku PR kepunyaan Shikamaru.

"Cih…! Menyebalkan! Awas saja kau tame! Lihat saja pembalasan ku nanti!"

-di skip-

'KRIIINGG!'

Bel tanda masuk sekolah pun telah berbunyi. Bagi siswa siswi kelas XI-A (Kelas Naruto dkk), ini adalah gerbang awal menuju neraka –halah!-. Tentu saja, Jam pertama adalah bidang studi Fisika dengan pengajar gila + maniak ular. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, OROCHIMARU! Benar-benar neraka, bukan?

'Srek!'

Pintu itu mulai terbuka. Suasana kelas pun berubah menjadi mencekam. Munculah sesosok manusia…

(Sfx: 'JENG JENG JENG JENG JREENG!)

"Hehehe… Maaf saya tela-eh? Orochimaru-sensei belum datang ya? Syukurlah… Berarti aku selamat dari hukman…" Kata gadis berambut pink itu sambil menghela napas lega.

'GUBRAAKK!'

Semua murid langsung ber-gubrak ria (minus Sasuke yang stay cool, Shikamaru yang masih hibernasi, dan Sai yang cuma senyum-senyum gaje).

Ternyata yang tadi itu bukan Orochimaru, melainkan Haruno Sakura, wakil ketua kelas XI-A. Salah satu fans Sasuke. Tapi dibalik itu, dia adalah seorang fujoshi.

"Lho…? Kalian kenapa…?" Tanya Sakura polos. Tak sadar bahwa pelaku utama yang membuat murid-murid ber-gubrak ria adalah dia.

"Sakura! Kau itu bikin kaget saja! Padahal tadi kupikir itu Orochimar-sensei! Ternyata malah kau!" Teriak gadis berambut pirang dan langsung disetujui dengan anggukan dari seluruh kelas (minus Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Sakura).

Gadis berambut pirang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Dan satu fakta lagi, Ino adalah seorang fujoshi.

"Hehe… Maaf deh…" Kata Sakura lalu duduk disamping Ino.

'Srek!'

Kali ini pintu itu terbuka lagi. Menampakkan sesosok pria dewasa. Dan pria itu adalah Orochimaru. Suasana kelas yang sempat ricuh (karena Sakura), langsung berubah menjadi sangat tegang. Bahkan suara ikan pun tak terdengar

(Readers: Ya iyalah!)

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

Suara langakh kaki Orochimaru sangat terdengar jelas di dalam kelas tersebut. Suasana semakin menegang sejak Orochimaru menjejakkan kakinya di kelas. Sekarang, Orochimaru sudah berdiri di belakang meja untuk guru.

"Kumpulkan PR kalian…" Kata Orochimaru.

_ _ Sasuke's POV_ _

'Huh! Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa orang seperti itu bisa diterima untuk mengajar di sekolah elit seperti ini? Apa sekolah ini kekurangan orang untuk mengajar? Atou guru-guru sialan itu sudah buta? Bisa-bisanya orang itu mengajar disini? Huh! Memuakkan! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menendang wajah jelek nya itu!'

Sudahlah… aku harus mengambil PR ku! Tunggu dulu…? Kemana PR ku? Kok gak ada di tas…? Apa mungkin ketinggalan? Tidak! Gak mungkin! Aku yakin sudah memasukkan PR ku ke dalam tas! Bagaimana ini? Dasar Sial!

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Guru itu memanggilku.

Sial! Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini buku itu malah hilang? Sialan!

"Uchiha Sasuke… Mana PR mu?"

'DEG!'

Bagaimana ini? PR ku benar-benar gak ada! Dasar sial! Gak munkin kan PR ku pergi dari tas dan berlibur ke Hawaii! Apa terjatuh? Kurasa tidak! Aku tak seceroboh si dobe! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mau di-piip- oleh tuh bakoro sialan itu! Sialan!

_ _Normal POV_ _

"Uchiha Sasuke… Mana PR mu?" Tanya Orochimaru ke Sasuke. Tapi yang ditanya malah diam sejuta bahasa.

"…"

"Uchiha…?" Orochimaru bertanya lagi.

"Sensei…" Kata Sasuke pelan. Tapi author yakin kalau Orochimaru dapat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ya. Ada apa Uchiha-koi…?" Tanya Orochimaru yang sukses bikin semua murid nahan ketawa + kebelet muntah (?). Untung orang yang dimaksud gak nyadar karena lagi gak konsen.

"…Saya tidak bawa PR…" Kata Sasuke lagi. Semua murid menoleh ke Sasuke. Kecuali satu orang yang berusaha menahan tawa nya.

Diam 1 detik…

Diam 5 detik…

Diam 30 detik…

Diam 1 menit…

Diam 5 menit…

Diam 10 menit…

…

…

…

"APHUUAAAA? SASUKE-KOI GAK BAWA PR? APA KATA DJ?"

Teriak Orochimaru di depan kelas.

Para siswa berusaha menahan tawa mereka masing-masing. Bukan. Bukan karena teriakan Orochimaru yang kelewat lebay. Tapi karena pengakuan sepihak dari Orochimaru yang 'SASUKE-KOI'. Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi 'uke' nya Orochimaru? Dan pasti Sasuke akan menolak tawaran menjadi uke nya Orochimaru. Ya kan? (SasuNaru FC : -ngangguk-ngangguk-)

"…" Sasuke masih diem.

"OMG! BAGAIMANA INI? SASU-KOI GAK BAWA PR! KENAPA YA JASHIN-KAMPRET?" Orochimaru teriak lagi.

Di suatu tempat…

"Huuachiim!"

"Kau kenapa, Hidan?"

"Enggak tau. Mungkin pilek…"

"Pilek atau apa pun juga, aku gak akan bayar biaya pengobatan mu!"

Kembali ke lokasi semula…

"…" Sasuke masih diam.

"…"

"…"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa para siswa pun akhirnya meledak juga.

"…" Sasuke gak ngerespon.

'Fu fu fu… Rasakan itu teme…' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA…!" Para murid masih tertawa.

"EHEM…!" Orochimaru berdehem, bermaksud menghentikan kekacauan di kelas.

"…" Setelah itu, semua langsung diem. Gak mau bikin tuh guru pedo marah.

"Yah… Uchiha-kun… meski kau murid terpintar di sekolah ini, tapi tetap saja hukuman akan berlaku untuk mu…" Kata Orochimaru sok berwibawa dan sok bijaksana. Semua murid langsung nyiapin ember buat muntah berjamaah.

"…" Sasuke diem. Gak ngerespon sama sekali perkataan Orochimaru.

"Sesuai peraturan yang telah saya tetapkan, peraturan akan dipilih oleh siswa-siswi lain atas pesetujuan ku. Nah… Siapa yang ingin mengajukan hukuman untuk Uchiha-kun…?" Kata sekaligus tanya (?) Orochimaru ke seluruh siswa.

"…"

"…"

(Sfx : KRIIK KRIIK KRIIIKK KRIIK KRIIIKK!)

"Tidak ada…?" Tanya Orochimaru. Para siswa bukannya gak tau hukuman yang cocok untuk Sasuke… tapi mereka gak mau sampai dihajar Sasuke. Gitu-gitu Sasuke jago beladiri lho…! Jadi mereka lebih memilih diam daripada jadi penghuni Rumah Sakit, atau yang lebih parah… jadi penghuni tetap di kuburan.

"A-anu… se-sensei…" Kata seorang gadis terbata-bata. Mungkin karena gugup.

"Ya Hyuuga-san…?" Balas Orochimaru sok sopan. –author langsung terjun ke jurang-

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang memiliki rambut bewarna indigo dan mata bewarna putih tanpa pupil. Gadis yang ramah dan pemalu. Memiliki sepupu bernama Hyuuga Neji di kelas XI-B. Hinata sepertinya memiliki perasaan khusus ke Naruto karna selalu pingsan saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Tidak ada yang tau Hinata itu seorang fujoshi atau bukan. –author ditimpuk-

Kembali ke cerita…

"Be-begni se-sensei… Ba-bagaimana… k-kalau U-uchiha-kun… k-kita su-suruh untuk b-berdiri… di ko-korodor sekolah… s-sampai… pe-pelajaran s-sensei selesai…" Usul hinata terbata-bata. Hinata melakukan itu bukan karna Hinata tak takut dengan Sasuke, tapi karena ingin menolong Sasuke supaya tak mendapat hukuman yang berat. Bukan cuma ke aja, Hinata juga pernah melakukan hal serupa ke murid-murid lain. Meski usulan Hinata selalu ditolak oleh Orochimaru karena terlalu ringan, tapi Hinata tak pernah menyerah untuk menolong teman-teman nya. Dan para murid pun menghargai tindakan Hinata yang ingin menolong mereka. Termasuk Sasuke.

Balik lagi ke cerita…

"Sudah berapa kali harus kubilang Hyuuga-san. Usulan mu itu terlalu ringan dan tak bias dijadikan hukuman." Balas Orochimaru. Hinata hanya bias menunduk.

"Ada usulan yag lain…?" Orochimaru bertanya lagi

"…" Murid-murid tak menjawab.

"Kalau dalam hitungan 30 detik tak ada yang mengusulkan hukuman, kalian semua akan kuhukum!"

"EEEEEEHHHHH!"

"Kenapa ka-"

"30… 29… 28…" Orochimaru mulai menghitung.

"Eh-!"

"20… 19…"

"Ah-! Tunggu dulu sensei! Saya ada usul!" Kata Kiba.

"Boleh saya tau usul anda, Inuzuka-kun…?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke disuruh membersihkan rumah sensei selama seminggu?" Usul Kiba.

"Hmm… Boleh ju-"

"NOOOOO!" Teriak murid- murid cewek histeris (kecuali Hinata). Mereka gak ikhlas kalau pujaan hati mereka harus membersihkan rumah si bakoro. Bukannya ngebersihin rumah bakoro, bias-bisa si Sasuke malah di-piip- ama Orochimaru. Kalau murid-murid cowok mah cuek bebek kalo Sasuke di-piip- ama Orochimaru. Malah ada yang berniat ngerekam 'moment indah' tersebut. (Sudah pasti itu rencana Kiba)

"..." Sasuke diem. Sepertinya syok dengan usulan Kiba barusan

'Hihihi... Rasain tuh, teme! Semoga penderitaan mu semakin banyak!' Inilah salah satu orang yang senang dengan penderitaan si bungsu Uchiha, sebut saja orang itu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi kalian gak setuju...?" Tanya Orochimaru sok baik, padahal lagi jengkel.

"YAAA!" Jawab semua murid err... sebenarnya sih cuma murid-murid cewek yang jawab. Murid-murid cowok mah cuek aja.

"Ya sudah... Ada hukuman lain...?" Kata Orochimaru yang sedang bertanya (?). 'Yah sayang banget...! Padahal gue kan pingin sasu-koi jadi uke gue!' Lanjut Orochimaru dalam hati (Author: Sasuke punya Naru-chan tau!)

"Suruh Sasuke nyium Naru-chan aja!" Usul Sakura yang udah dapat restu (?) dari seluruh murid perempuan. Ternyata mereka itu adalah fujoshi...

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Teriak Naruto kaget. "Ke-kenapa aku harus dicium si ayam ini Sakura-chan...?" Tanya Naruto masih kaget plus gak percaya kalo pujaan hatinya menyuruhnya mencium Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke semakin terpuruk ke jurang tak berdasar. Mana mungkin dia akan nyium orang yang selama ini jadi musuhnya dari SMP kan?

"Ya! Ya! Itu saja hukuman nya, sensei!" Sorak seluruh murid (cuma murid cewek) bergembira.

"Daripada dengan Naruto, mendingan Sasuke-koi nyium gue aja?" Kata Orochimaru yang langsung dapat timpukan kaleng dari author.

"Sensei...?"

"Ya, Sai-kun...?" Tanya Orochimaru ke pemuda berkulit pucat kayak mayat.

Sai, seorang murid bergender cowok yang pendiam dan misterius. Tak banyak informasi yang diketahui tantang Sai. Yang diketahui, Sai salalu tersenyum, entah itu senyum palsu atau bukan, tak ada yang tau... Hal lain yang diketahui tentang Sai adalah bahwa ia jago menggambar.

"Saya ada usul..." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh saya tau usul anda, Sai-kun...?" Oroshimaru bertanya.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalo Sasuke-san kita suruh memakai kostum putri-putri yang ada di dongeng anak kecil...? Terus kita suruh keliling kelas sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan para siswa...?" Kata Sai masih tersenyum.

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

"SETUJUUUU !" Para murid langsung bersorak-sorai bergembira. Bahkan Orochimaru pun langsung setuju dan jogat-joget layaknya orang gila.

Sasuke?

Tanang aja. Dia cuma lagi syok berat aja kok!

Lagipula kita jarang liat Sasuke pake gaun, bukan? Sekali-sekali gak apa-apa kok! Dan itu juga bukan hal yang buruk kan?

"..."

'Wakakak! Rasakan itu, teme! Itulah akibat udah mengganggu Uzumaki Naruto!'

"Baiklah... usulmu saya terima Sai-kun..." Kata Orochimaru setelah berhenti dari kegiatan 'jogat-joget' nya.

"Tapi sensei... Darimana kita dapat kostum nya...?" Tanya seorang murid.

"Tenang saja... Kita bisa meminjam dari klub drama kan...?" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Benar juga... Kita pinjam aja dari klub drama!" Teriak Ino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. (emangnya mau perang...?)

"Kau juga setuju kan, Sasu-kun...?" Kali ini Orochimaru bertanya ke Sasuke yang daritadi cuma diem aja.

"..." Sasuke diem tak menjawab.

"Sasuke...?"

'Apa yang kulakukan...? Entah kenapa firasat ku bilang kalau ini semua ulah nya... kalau dugaan ku benar...'

"Boleh..." Jawab Sasuke setelah lama membisu.

'EEEEEEHHHHH! Kok si teme setuju sih...? Apa kepalanya kebentur truk sampai-sampai dia mau menerima hukuman itu! Gak mungkin sih teme mau dihukum kayak gitu! Bahkan merendahkan diri nya dengan memakai kostum putri? Pasti dia ada maksud tersembunyi!'

"Sungguh...?" Orochimaru bertanya lagi. Memastikan kalau talinga nya gak salah dengar.

"Ya... Tapi ada syarat nya..." Kata Sasuke. Tapi tadi terlihat sebuah seringaian terukir di wajahnya.

"Huh... Si dobe ini ah... maksudku Naruto, dia harus ikut bersamaku dan jangan lupa dia juga harus memakai kostum putri juga. Sama denganku..."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

Naruto terkejut. Ini sudah dua kalinya dia teriak untuk pagi ini.

"Eh...? Kenapa a-"

"SETUJUUU!" Semua murid (lagi-lagi cuma murid cewek yang jawab) langsung setuju. Tak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat nya.

'Kau yang mulai duluan, dobe... Jangan kau pikir ini aku bodoh. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu bersenang-senang atas penderitaan ku...'

* * *

_ _ Di Ruang Klub Drama_ _

"Yup! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Kata Ino ceria sehabis mendandani Naruto.

Dandan? Yup! Kini Naruto sedang memakai gaun bewarna oranye yang selaras dengan dengan rambutnya. Rambut palsu yang dipakai Naruto bewarna kuning cerah sama persis dengan rambut aslinya yang mirip matahari. Rambutnya setengah diikat ke belakang. Sisa rambut yang tidak diikat dibiarkan tergerai. Naruto juga memakai bedak tipis untuk menutupi tiga garis di setiap pipinya. Yang jelas Naruto sekarang maniiiiss banget. Cewek asli pun kalah cantik dengan Naruto.

"KYAAA! Naru-chan hontou ni kawaii~!"

"Manisnya~!"

"Naru-chan sangat cantik!"

Naruto jadi agak risih juga mendengar teriakan para gadis-gadis itu. Oh ayolah...! Mana ada laki-laki yang akan senang jika dikatakan manis or cantik? (kecuali jika laki-laki itu punya kelainan seperti Orochimaru). Dia lalu melirik tajam ke seorang pemuda berambut bagai pantat. Bukan hanya karna pemuda itulah yang menyebabkan dia harus mengenakan gaun ribet ini dan segala aksesoris nya. Tapi bukan alasan itu dia menatap pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kostum seorang pangeran. Kostum pangeran...? Yup! Itulah alasan utamanya! Sasuke memakai kostum pengeran yang sangat gagah... sedangkan dia malah memakai kostum seorang putri. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa kayak begitu. Jangan salahkan klub drama karena kostum putri hanya ada satu. (sebenarnya ada banyak, tapi entah kenapa yang ada cuma satu). Dan jangan salahkan kostum itu jika ternyata kostum itu hanya muat dipakai oleh Naruto.

"Naruto imut ya...?" Bisik Ino ke Sakura.

"Sudah pasti!" Balas Sakura sanbil berbisik juga.

"Rencana kita dengan menyembunyikan semua gaun yang ada kecuali yang sedang dipakai Naruto, sukses besar!" Kata Ino. Sekarang kita tau siapa orang yang harus bertanggung jawab tas penderitaan Naruto.

"Kau benar. Jika hanya ada satu gaun, maka salah satu dari mereka harus memakai kostum yang lain kan?" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Benar. Agar hanya Naruto yang memakai gaun, kita sengaja pilih gaun yang ukuran nya hanya muat dan pas dipakai Naruto. Karena badan Sasuke lebih besar dari Naruto, pasti tak akan muat kalau dipakai oleh Sasuke. Ya kan?" Balas Ino.

"Benar sekali! Jika Sasuke memakai kostum pangeran dan Naruto memakai kostum putri. Maka..."

"Mereka akan menjadi pasangan Seme Uke yang sempurna!" Kata Ino penuh semangat.

"YEAHH-!" Mereka bersorak-sorai. Kalau saja ada orang lain yang ngeliat, pasti mereka akan dibilang udah gila.

"A-anu... Sakura... Ino..." Panggil Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ng?" Tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Y-yang lain... su-sudah b-berangkat duluan... A-ayo kita susul..." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Kalau gitu ayo!" Kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"I-iya..."

* * *

_ _ Di Kelas XI-B_ _

"Jadi, jika bilangan ini dipotek (?) menjadi dua maka-"

'TOK! TOK!'

"Masuk..." Kata guru berambuut putih yang membawa sabit besar dipunggungnya. (Emang boleh bawa sabit saat mengajar?)

"Maaf mengganggu pelajaran anda, Hidan-sensei... Tapi, bolehkah saya meminta waktu anda untuk urusan penting dengan murid-murid ku yang tercinta?" Kata Orochimaru sok sopan, sok ramah, sok baik, dll.

"Ya boleh..." Jawab Hidan ramah.

Inner Hidan: Halah! Jangan sok baik deh...! Gue gak bakal mau di-piip- ama loe!

Cari korban lain sana!

Sedangkan para murid...

"Eh? Dengar gak tadi si bakoro mau ada urusan sama kita...?"

"Denger kok! Emang dia mau apa!"

"Jangan-jangan kita mau di-piip- ama tuh bakoro!"

"Mungkin..."

"Gue gak mau!"

"Aku lapar..."

"Gue juga gak mau! Emang kalian mau!"

"Ya enggaklah..."

"Aku lapar..."

"Kalau itu disebut latihan, daku akan berusaha! Ayo kobarkan semangat masa muda!"

"..."

"..."

"Aku lapar..."

Kita balik ke guru-guru itu aja deh...

"Jadi boleh?" Tanya Orochimaru setelah menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan nya ke kelas ini. Tapi sangat disayangkan karena tak mendengarkan percakapn guru-guru tersebut. Mereka sudah terhanyut oleh pikiran negatif mereka masing-masing.

"Sangat boleh!" Jawab Hidan.

"Terima kasih..." Kata Oroshimaru. "Kalian berdua sudah boleh masuk!" Panggil nya ke dua orang yang sudah berdiri dibalik pintu daritadi.

'Srek!'

"Psst... psst... eh? Wow..." Murid-murid yang tadi berbisik-bisik kini malah terkagum-kagum oleh dua sosok dihadapan mereka. Tampan dan Cantik.

"Eh Neji! Itu kan Sasuke!" Kata gadis bercepol dua. Nama gadis itu Tenten.

"Itu memang Sasuke. Mau apa Sasuke kesini? Dengan kostum pangeran pula. Setahu ku, Sasuke tak akan pernah mengenakan kostum seperti itu." Balas orang yang dipanggil Neji.

"Tapi gadis 'cantik' yang ada disebelah Sasuke itu siapa ya...? Tapi rasanya pernah liat. Tapi dimana ya...?" Kata Tenten lagi.

"Wah... Sasuke tampan sekali, dikau! Jika daku yang pakai kostum itu, pasti daku juga tak kalah tampan seperti dirimu, Sasuke!" Kata Lee bersemangat + ke-pede-an.

"Hn," Kata seseorang yang memakai kacamata hitam. Umm... sepertinya orang itu bernama Aburame Shino. Entahlah... Author kurang tau dan kurang yakin... -ditendang-

"Aku lapar..." Kata orang gen- ah gak jadi deh. Pokoknya nama tuh orang Akimichi Chouji.

"Kalau gitu, ayo lekas dimulai!" Kata si mbah Hidan bersemangat (?).

"Baiklah...!" Balas Orocimaru. "Kalian, perkenalkan diri kalian ke semua murid-murid ku yang tercinta." Lanjut Orochimaru tanpa menyadari kalo semua murid langsung muntah-muntah berjamaah.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya. Yah... meski kelewat singkat... (-.-")

"Umm..." Kini Naruto hanya ber-umm-ria. Gak tau harus mulai darimana.

'Manis...'

'Cantiknya...'

'Mirip bidadari.'

'Will I mary you!' (?)

"Na-namaku..." Naruto berkata. Kini ia sangat gugup.

'Ya?'

'Siapa namamu?'

'Rasanya aku pernah liat orang ini deh...?'

'Aku lapar...' (yang ini kok malah gak nyambung sih?)

"Na-namaku... Uzumaki Naruto... dari kelas XI-A"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH!"

Semua murid langsung teriak setelah mengetahui sosok gadis cantik itu.

Terkejut...?

Sudah pasti!

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau gadis 'cantik' itu adalah Naruto yang periang, hiperaktif dan penggila ramen juga rival sejati Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto yang cowok aja udah manis... yang ini malah versi ceweknya! Manis banget deh...!

Kita inner para siswa...

Neji : 'Itu Naruto! Cantik banget! Gak disangka kalo Naruto cantik juga

jadi cewek!'

Shino : '…...'

Tenten : 'Uwaa-! Pasangan hot nih! Si seme yang super tampan dan si uke yang

kelewat manis! KYAA! Kenapa Sakura dan Ino gak ngasih tau kalau

Sasuke dan Naru-chan bakal kesini! Pake kostum pangeran dan

putri pula! Musti minta fotonya nih...! Mereka pasti udah nge-foto

mereka secara diam-diam!'

(Author: ternyata Tenten juga fujoshi… -.-" )

Lee : 'Dikau cantik sekali, Naruto-kun! Tak kusangka ada cowok secantik

Dikau, Naruto-kun! Kalau daku yang pake kostum putrid itu, pasti

daku juga tak kalah cantik dengan mu, Naruto-kun! Ayo Neji, kita

buktikan siapa yang paling cantik diantara kita!'

Neji : 'Kok perasaan ku gak enak ya…?'

(Author : Kagu saranin, jangan ngebayangin Neji ama Lee lagi pake gaun

deh…! Kalau Neji mah masih mending… Tapi kalau Lee… Jangan

dibayangin deh…! –merinding-)

Chouji : 'Aku lapar…'

Siswa-siswi lain yang tak dikenal :

'Itu Naruto! Cantik banget!'

'Gila, si Naruto! Jadi cowok kok cantik banget!'

'KYAAA! ADA SASUNARU!'

'Naruto mirip malaikat deh…'

'SASUKE-SAMA! BAHAGIAKANLAH NARU-CHAN!'

'Kapan kalian nikah nya?'

'Kok gue gak diunadang?' (?)

'Kalian kapan beranak?' (?)

'Naru-chan! Mana anak kalian!' (?)

Ng… Kita balik lagi ke cerita deh… Kayaknya makin lama malah makin gak nyambung…

"Kau…" Hidan berkata ke Naruto. Membuat si pirang agak gemetaran.

"Y-ya sensei…?" Balas Naruto gemetaran. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, hanya Tuhan yang tau.

"Kau Naruto…?" Hidan bertanya.

"Heh…?" Naruto malah bingung dengan pertanyaan Hidan.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas XI-A…?"

"I-iya…" Naruto masih bingung. 'Udah jelas dia Naruto kan? Kenapa malah bertanya.' Itu yang tadi yang mau ditanyakan Naruto. Tapi sangat disayangkan, sebelum Naruto bertanya, orang yang bersangkutan udah pingsan duluan terus digotong ke Rumah Sakit Hewan terjauh (?).

"Ayo ke kelas berikutnya." Kata Orochimaru sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. (Author: WOOI! Gak bisa diterima! Sasuke tuh punya Naruto! Pergi kau, dasar bakoro jelek! –digetok karna berisik)

Naruto cuma bisa mengikuti kedua orang itu dari belakang. Meninggalkan para siswa yang cengok + semburat pink di pipi masing-masing, juga para siswi yang mimisan akut dan mungkin mereka sedang ber-fantasi-ria.

* * *

_ _Di Kelas X_ _

"YEAH! Semua kelas XI dan kelas X sudah dukunjungi! Tingal di kelas XII aja! YEAH!" Kata Naruto ceria. Sepertinya dia udah biasa dengan hukumannya (baca: hukuman Sasuke).

'Hn… Dia tetap ceria seperti biasanya. Tersenyum ceria seakan tak memiliki dosa. Padahal enggak…' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sebelumnya dia sempat ngelirik tumpukan 'mayat' yang ada didalam kelas. Penyebab kematian para siswa-siswi junior itu adalah pendarahan akut di hidung. Terbukti dengan keluarnya darah segar dari hidung dan sembrat pink disetiap pipi para siswa-siswi.

-di skip lagi-

XXXXXXXXx

_ _ Di Kelas XII-D. Kelas terakhir yang akan dikunjungi_ _

"Jadi, alasan Amerika mengebom koya Hiroshima dan kota Nagasaki adala-"

"-karena mereka iri ama orang Jepang, sebab orang Jepang punya rambut warna hitam yang bagus! Yak an Ita-kun!" Kata seorang manusia dengan topeng lollipop yang bertengger di wajahnya. Manusia itu berbicara dengan seorang pria tampan yang berkeriput. Pria itu sedang mengajar pelajaran IPS.

"Anu… kakek… Kenap kakek ada disini…? Tidak menjaga ruang UKS…?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Ita-kun itu.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE KAKEK! NAMA GUE TOBI SI ANAK BAIK! CAMKAN ITU ANAK MUDA!" Teriak si kakek alias Tobi.

"Ba-baik…" Jawab pria itu, keringat dingin sedikit mengalir di dahinya. Agak takut dengan sang kakek yang tiba-tiba mengamuk. (?)

"Dasar anak muda…! Tidak tau sopan santun!" Kata Tobi. Bukannya memanggil kakek sendiri dengan sebutan 'kakek' adalah tata cara bersopan santun yang benar? Justru kalau memanggil kakek sendiri dengan nama aslinya baru itu namanya 'tidak tau sopan santun'!

"Oh ya… Tadi Ita-kun nanya apa…?" Tanya Tobi ceria. Murid-murid langsung sweatdropp.

"Nggak jadi…" Jawab orang yang dipanggil Ita-kun. Nama aslinya Uchiha Itachi. Kakak kandung Sasuke sekaligus anak dari Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan pemilik dari Uchiha Company. Sebenarnya Itachi adalah penerus Uchiha Company, tapi Itachi juga bekerja sebagai guru IPS di KHS. Lagipula dengan jadi guru, dia bias lebih lama liat adiknya yang tersayang.

Kalau si Tobi itu kakek nya Itachi ama Sasuke. Nama asli Tobi adalah Uchiha Madara. Mungkin Tobi adalah Uchiha ter'autis' yang pernah ada dalam sejarah klan Uchiha. Tobi adalah guru penjaga ruang UkS (bukan hantu lho…!). Kenapa Tobi bisa ada disini? Entahlah… Hanya DJ yang tau…

Back to story…

'TOK! TOK!'

"Masuk." Kata Itachi setelah mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu.

'Srek!'

"Permisi. Wah-! Ada Ita-kun toh…!" Kata Orochimaru genit. Gak cuma Sasuke, ternyata Itachi juga di'incar. Dasar pedofil…

"Ada keperluan apa Orochimaru-sensei kesini…?" Tanya Itachi sopan. Gak nyadar ama perubahan atmosfir di kelas.

"Ah Ita-kun! Panggil aja Oro-kun!" Kata Orochimaru sok genit. Tapi tetap aja Itachi gak ngersa apa.

"Ugh! Oro-chan jahat! Kan disini ada Tobi juga!" Kata Tobi sambil ngambek, kesel karna gak dianggap.

"Oh… ada Tobi. Baru nyadar…" Kata Orochimaru setelah sadar akan kehadiran Tobi. Tobi langsung pundung di pojok kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada keperluan apa?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Ah iya…! Hei kalian! Cepat masuk!" Panggil Orochimaru.

"…?" Itachi bingung. Semua murid juga bingung.

Munculah sesosok gadis err… atau cowok cantik? Terserah readers deh… Yang jelas orang itu Naruto!

Saat Naruto masuk, semua murid cowok langsung terkagum-kagum ama Naruto. Sedangkan murid cewek jadi agak risih + silau dengan kcantikan Naruto yang tiada taranya. Tapi…

…mana Sasuke?

Ternyata Sasuke masih diluar kelas. Enggan untuk masuk. Mungkin karna ada Itaci didalam kelas itu. Naruto sadar kalo Sasuke masih ada diluar kelas. Lekas, dia pun segera menuju pintu untuk menarik masuk Sasuke.

-Sementara itu, di luar kelas-

"Ooi, Sasuke! Kenapa kau gak masuk!" Tanya Kiba ke Sasuke.

"…"

"Mendokusei…" Kata Shikamaru terus langsung tidur lagi (?).

"Ayo Sasuke! Kasian tuh Naruto didalam!" Kata Sakura.

"…" Sasuke masih gak ngerespon.

"Cih! Lama nih!" Bisik Sakura ke Ino.

"Iya…" Balas Ino masih berbisik-bisik.

"Kalau gitu…" Kata Sakura. "Hanya ada satu cara…" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Un…" Balas Ino. Dia yakin apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura, makanya ia langsung setuju meski Sakura belum bilang rencana nya.

"…1... 2…" Mereka mulai menghitung secara bersamaan.

'Srek!'

"OOI, Teme! Cepat masuk ato kau a-"

"…3…!"

'CUUP!'

"WOOW…"

'

'

Bersambung…

* * *

Kagu : Siapa tuh yang ciuman? Parah banget!

Sasuke : Loe mau gue timpuk pake beton ya...?

Naruto : ARRGH! MULUT KU KENA RACUN!

Gaara : Hmm...gue belum muncul ya...?

Kagu : Kau ada di chapter depan!

Gaara : Mau nya sih gak usah muncul.

Kagu : Kenapa?

Gaara : Pasti gue sial kalo ada loe! Loe kan psikopat!

Kagu : Tenang aja ! Lagi gak kumat kok!

Sasuke : Hei goblok! Cepat sono minta reveiw.

Kagu : Oke deh...!

Mohon maaf kalo ada yang salah tulis. Maklum, Kagu masih pemula dan perli banyak belajar. Tapi Kagu akan berusaha membuat fic yang bagus. lalu... Bagi yang mau reveiw silahkan di reveiw. Bagi yang baca tapi gak reveiw Kagu ucapkan terima kasih. Paling enggak ada yang mau baca Kagu udah cukup senang kok! Oh ya... Kritik dan saran Kagu terima. Tapi kalo flame Kagu gak terima. Apalagi flame gara-gara benci yaoi. Kan udah ada peringatan nya tuh di atas. Tapi kalo flame yang muji Kagu terima deh... -digetok-

**Reveiw, please...?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHPTER 2

"…1... 2…" Mereka mulai menghitung secara bersamaan.

'Srek!'

"OOI, Teme! Cepat masuk ato kau a-"

"…3…!"

'CUUP!'

"WOOW…"

"KYAAAA-!"

**XXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Phueh...! Apa yang kamu lakukan, teme!" teriak Naruto sambil menggosok-gosokkan punggung tangannya ke mulutnya yang sudah tercemar limbah ayam (?).

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau menci- tunggu dulu..." Sasuke kemudian mengengok kearah dua orang yang berdiri dibelakang nya. "Kalian..." Sasuke lalu menatap kearah dua orang itu. Tak luput dengan deathglare ala Uchiha. Yang ditatap udah berdiri gemetaran.

"Kenapa kalian mendorong ku..." kata Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ditambah dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya.

"Hiiy~! Ka-kami cuma i-ingin Sasuke-kun masuk ke da-dalam kelas. Ka-kamitidak tau kalau Sa-sasuke-kun dan Na-naruto akan berci-GYAAA! SENSEI, KAMI IJIN KE TOILET!" Sakura dan Ino langsung kabur begitu melihat tatapan membunuh yang sangat dasyat dari Sasuke saat akan mengucapkan kata yang terakhir. Juga melepas tanggung jawab atas masalah yang mereka lakukan.

"Cih..." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia lalu berbalik dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatapnya tajam. "Mau apa kau melihat ku, dobe!"

"Kenapa kau membentak Sakura-chan...?" tanya Naruto. Sekarang kepala nya tertunduk tuk menahan emosinya.

" 'Kenapa aku membentak'? Tentu saja karna mereka memang pantas untuk dibentak!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Tapi tak perlu sampai seperti itu kan... Sakura-chan kan hanya mendorong mu..." balas Naruto lagi. Dia kesal karena Sasuke tadi membentak dan membuat Sakura ketakutan (itu menurut Naruto).

Sementara itu di toilet perempuan...

"YEEII-!" (Ino)

"Hebat! Untung aja aku bawa kamera!" (Sakura)

"Kau hebat Sakura! Berkat kau, kita jadi dapat foto SasuNaru!" (Ino)

"Tentu saja! Aku kan hebat!" (Sakura)

"Kalau kita tunjukin ke teman-teman, mereka pasti iri!" (Ino)

"Sudah pasti!" (Sakura)

"YEAH-!" (Sakura & Ino)

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Sakura sedang tidak ketakutan, melainkan sedang bergembira. Dan sepertinya, deathglare ala Uchiha itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap Sakura.

Kita balik lagi ke kelas...

"Huh...! 'Cuma mendorong'? Memang... mereka cuma mendorong... Tapi masalah yang mereka buat jauh lebih besar...!" kata Sasuke kesel. Para siswa-siswi hanya menonton dengan serius pertengkaran suami-suami ini (ada yang ngerekam juga lho...!). Itachi cuma diam gak bergerak. Tobi lagi asik ngemut lolipop yang ia ambil diam-diam dari salah satu tas murid. Sedangkan Orochimaru lagi balapan ngesot bareng Manda di lapangan Monas. (Author: Dasar guru autis...!)

"Mereka kan memang cuma mendorong! Lagipula cuma ciuman doang!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Yah... hanya sekedar ciuman... Bagi Naruto, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dia kan belum puber. Jadi gak tau makna sebenarnya ciuman. Beda ama Sasuke yang udah puber.

Sasuke mendengus. "Huh... Sekali dobe, tetaplah dobe..." katanya lagi lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Apa kau bilang, teme! Kau adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia ini! Hei-! Kau dengar tidak! Teme! Tunggu dulu! Jangan coba-coba kabur dari Uzumaki Naruto ini! Hei, teme!" teriak Naruto kencang karna tak dianggap. Lalu ia segera menyusul Sasuke.

Tinggalah di kelas hanya para siswa yang bengong (sebelumnya sih sempat mimisan), lalu para siswi yang lagi senyam-senyum habis ngerekam pertengkaran suami-suami oleh SasuNaru. Si Tobi yang masih asik dengan lolipop curian nya (si murid belum sadar kalo lolipop nya dicuri Tobi). Itachi cuma diam. Sebenarnya sih... si Itachi tuh lagi tidur. Soalnya tadi dia dikasih obat tidur dan obat pengkaku tubuh oleh Tobi pas SasuNaru lagi ciuman. Karna semua mata tertuju ke Sasuke and Naruto, jadi gak ada yang nyadar deh...! Sedangkan Orochimaru belum pulang dari acara ngesot bareng bersama Manda di lapangan Monas.

**XXXXX******

-di UKS setelah pulang sekolah-

"Kalian ini… Apa tak bisa sehari saja kalian tidak bertengkar…? Lihat tubuh kalian, sampai memar-memar begitu…" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam. Nama gadis itu adalah Shizune, asisten Tsunade. Shizune adalah guru penjaga ruang UKS. Shizune belajar ilmu medis dari Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah di Konoha High School. Tsubade juga adalah nenek Naruto.

Bek to de stori…

"Ah… neechan…! Tak usah memberi nasehat membosankan begitu! Aku kan bukan anak kecil yang nakal lagi! Aku ini sudah besar, neechan…!" kata Naruto.

"Apanya yang 'bukan anak kecil' ? Setiap hari kau bertengkar terus dengan Sasuke… Sampai-sampai kalian babak belur begini…!" balas Shizune. Sekarang dia sedang memberikan salep ke Naruto.

"Huh…! Neechan ngomong apa sih…! Aku memang bukan anak kecil kok! Aku kan sudah 16 tahun…!" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi nya. Melihat kelakuan Naruto, Shizune pun mau tak mau jadi tersenyum geli.

"Neechan kok malah tertawa sih…!" tanya Naruto kesel. Soalnya, kalau Shizune sampai tertawa seperti itu, pasti Shizune sedang berpikir kalo dia itu anak kecil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok…" jawab Shizune masih tertawa.

"Pasti neechan bohong!" kata Naruto lagi.

'Srek!'

"Lho Sasuke… Kau mau kemana…?" tanya Shizune begitu melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin pergi.

"Pulang…" jawab Sasuke singkat. Uchiha memang irit kata. (kecuali Tobi)

"Tapi luka mu belum selesai ku obati…" kata Shizune lagi, mencegah Sasuke pergi.

"Tak perlu… Luka ku sudah senbuh…" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Dasar… Yang satu kayak anak kecil, yang satunya lagi kayak orang dewasa…" pantas saja para siswi perempuan itu bilang kalo mereka itu serasi. Aku jadi ingin lihat foto sasuke & Naruto yang mereka kumpulkan… Eh…? Apa yang ku pikirkan barusan…? Sudah ah…! Jangan dipikirkan lagi!

"Neechan…?"

"Hah apa?"

"Kok neechan bengong sih…? Apa yang neechan pikirkan?"

"Eh…? Gak ada apa-apa kok! Iya gak ada apa-apa! Haha…" balas Shizune panik. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pipi nya. Naruto pun cuma menatap Shizune dengan heran.

"Ya sudah sensei… saya ingin pulang…" kata Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar UKS. "Oh ya, dobe…" Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Kembalikan buku PR ku…" kata Sasuke lagi ke Naruto dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk ala Uchiha.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke atas kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Chk…! Benar-benar dobe… Sudahlah…! Cepat kembalikan buku PR fisika yang kau ambil terus kau salin tadi pagi!" jelas Sasuke ketus. Orang yang ada dihadapan nya sekarang adalah orang terbodoh di KHS. Lagipula, awal dari semua masalah yang menimpa nya adalah ulah Naruto. Seandainya saja Naruto tidak menculik (?) buku nya, mungkin saja ciuman tadi tak akan pernah terjadi. Mungkin… Sebab para fujoshi (Sakura, Ino, dkk) itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu supaya Sasuke and Naruto ber-ciuman. Dan author merestui tindakan para fujoshi itu… *author dihajar*

Back to the story deh…

"Eh…? Kok kau bisa tau…?" tanya Naruto terkaget-kaget + terbingung-bingung (?).

"Tentu saja bodoh…! Aku ini jenius. Berbeda dengan dobe seperti mu!" sindir Sasuke.

"GRAAAHH-! AKU BENCI PADAMU, TEME! AMBIL NIH BUKU!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar buku (milik Sasuke yang tadi ia curi) tak berdosa itu kearah Sasuke. Tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh si empunya buku. Shizune yang melihat kejadian itu Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kapala doang.

****

-di koridor sekolah-

_ _SASUKE POV_ _

'Huh…! Awas saja si dobe. Aku akan buat perhitungan. Gara-gara si dobe bego itu, kejadian tadi… Ukh! Menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku akan balas perbuatannya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat!'

Kini aku berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Yah itu wajar sih… Mengingat bel sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Meskipun sepi, masih saja ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di kordor ini. Oh yeah… Jangan lupakan dua orang yang jadi dalang atas 'kejadian' itu.

'Huh…! Mau apa mereka? Apa mereka belum puas melihat ku dan dobe berciuman? Menyebalkan saja! Apalagi Sakura. Kenapa sih si dobe itu membela Sakura terus! Dikit-dikit Sakura. Dikit-dikit Sakura. Rasanya aku ingin memisahkan mereka saja! Aku jadi kesal kalau melihat mereka berdua. Eh…? Tunggu dulu…? Apa yang ku pikirkan barusan? Masa bodoh! Tujuan ku pulang lalu memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membalas si dobe bodoh itu! Lupakan saja mereka.'

_ _NORMAL POV_ _

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya. Berusaha tak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Sakura dan Ino. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura dan Ino menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Mereka pun jadi keringat dingin mengingat dalang dari kemarahan Sasuke adalah mereka.

"Sa-sasuke-kun… se-selamat sore…" Sapa Sakura dan Ino agak ragu-ragu. Berusaha mencairkan suasana sejak kemunculan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke hanya menatap dingin Sakura dan Ino.

"Per-"

"GYAAAA, SENSEI-! KAMI IJIN KE KELAS!" teriak Sakura dan Ino memotong perkataan Sasuke yang belum selesai diucapkan. Lalu mereka berlari menuju toilet cewek. (Author : sejak kapan kelas ada di toilet?).

"Dasar orang-orang stress…" gumam Sasuke lalu pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalannya.

****

-di rumah Naruto pukul 5 sore-

"Aku pulang…" kata pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Naruto.

'KLEK!'

"Oh… kau sudah pulang…" balas seorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan dan dengan mata yang bewarna merah. Panggil saja pemuda tersebut Uzumaki Kyuubi. Kakak Naruto, usianya 19 tahun.

"Ada apa ini? Kok banyak asap sih…?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat asap yang keluar dari pintu.

"Oh ini... Tadi gue kelaparan, berhubung elo pulang nya lama banget. Ya udah gue masak makanan gue sendiri." Kata kyuubi sambil ngunyah apel merah yang ada ditangan nya.

"APAAA!" teriak Neruto panik terus langsung berlari menuju dapur. Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari sang kakak (maksudnya Kyuubi).

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !"

"Ngapain loe teriak? Mang ada apa sih?" tanya Kyuubi sesampainya di dapur.

"Loe bilang 'ada apa'?" kata Naruto menahan emosinya yang hampir puncaknya. "Sekarang gue tanya ke elo… Apa yang elo lakuin di dapur sampai-sampai nih dapur nyaris gak berbentuk…?"

"Apa yang due lakukan? Ya masak lah bego! Itu kan fungsi dapur! Buat apa ada dapur kalo fungsinya jemur baju?" jawab Kyuubi sambil tetap ngunyah apel nya.

"Gue juga tau kalo dapur tuh fungsinya buat masak! Yang gue maksud tuh, apa yang loe masak di dapur sampai-sampai berantakan gini. Mana nih dapur kayak habis meledak lagi! Emang nya loe masak apa sih!" tanya Naruto lagi. Sekarang dia masih bisa menahan emosi nya. Meski sebenarnya dia pingin banget marahin kakak nya yang 'tercinta' itu.

"Oh itu… Begini, hari ini tuh dua orang bego (Kushina dan Minato) sedang ada urusan, jadi mereka gak akan pulang sampai malam. Yah… mereka emang selalu pulang malam sih… Tapi yang biasanya masak buat makan siang kan si tuh pembantu (Gaara), dan kaasan lupa kalo si pembantu (Gaara) lagu mudik ke Suna. Jadi kasan gak masak untuk makan siang. Karena gue lapar, jadi lah gue masak makan siang sendiri. Tapi, pas gue lagi masak, tuh kompor sialan malah meledak." jawab Kyuubi sejelas-jelasnya. Entah reader paham ato enggak. Wong author nya aja gak paham. *author digiles*

"APAAAA!" teriak Naruto lagi. Naruto langsung melihat ke sekeliling. Mencari keberadaan sesosok benda. Lalu dia melihat sesosok benda yang sudah hancur dan bentuk nya nyaris tak dapat dikenali. Naruto langsung menyimpulkan benda itu sebagai kompor yang malang. Mungkin sebentar lagi Naruto akan mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuk sang kompor dan mengenang jasa-jasa nya selama ini.

"Kenapa?"

"…Pantas aja gue ngerasa ada yang hilang. Ternyata tuh kompor udah hancur begini… Sekarang elo jawab pertanyaan gue… Memangnya elo masak apa sih…?" kata Naruto turut berduka cita.

"Sate apel ama pepes apel…" jawab Kyuubi enteng gak ada tampang berdosa sama sekali.

" … "

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Kyuubi sambil ngunyah apel ke-9 nya. (dapat darimana apel sebanyak itu?)

"Gak ada… Gue mau ke kamar dulu…" jawab Naruto. "Oh ya Kyuu… Lain kali elo kalo mau makan, bilang aja ke gue… Biar gue aja yang masak…" kata Naruto lagi. Dia udah capek banget buat marahin Kyuubi. Emang susah punya kakak yang gila kayak Kyuubi. *author ditembak Kyuu*

"Halah! Kayak elo bisa masak aja! Masakan elo kan sama 'gak enak' nya kayak masakan gue." kata Kyuubi.

"Setidaknya masakan gue jauh lebih waras ketimbang masakan loe yang jauh dari kata layak…'

******XXXXXXX**

-di kamar Sasuke, pukul 5.30-

Sasuke kini sedang duduk didepan meja belajar nya. Entah sedang mengerjakan PR ato sedang menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai Naruto. Tapi sepertinya sedang mengerjakan PR dari Bakoro deh…Terbukti dari Sasuke yang sedang menulis cara perkembangbiakan ular melalui kawin sirih (?). (Author: tadi si bakoro ngasih PR yang isi nya 'para siswa siswi wajib membuat laporan tentang perkembangbiakan ular dengan cara kawin sirih… Yang gak buat PR bakal gue cium 100 kali.' PR aneh? Emang! Guru nya aja sableng… *author dikejar Orochimaru*)

Back to the story…

"Sasu-chan~!"

Panggil seorang wanita berparas cantik yang kini sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sasuke. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Yang membedakan hanya rambut wanita tersebut gak berdiri kayak rambut ayam milik Sasuke. Rambut wanita tersebut juga panjang. Yup! Wanita tersebut memang ibu nya Sasuke. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Istri dari Uchiha Fugaku, sang pemilik Uchiha Company, yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Konoha.

" … "

"Sasu-chan?" Panggil Mikoto lagi. Tapi tak digubris oleh sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

" … "

"Sasu-chan? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Mananya yang sakit? Apa perlu kaasan ambi-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu jika kaasan masih ingin berbicara dengan ku…" kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Mikoto. Sasuke memang tak suka kalau dipanggil dengan embel-embel –chan. Kenapa? Karena kesannya dia lebih 'banci' dari Naruto. Yah… Itu menurut Sasuke sih… Entah dengan cowok lain… Author gak tau…

"Hihi… Iya deh… Kaasan gak akan memanggilmu kayak gitu lagi deh, Sasu-chan~" ujar Mikoto sambil melangkahkan kaki nya ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Terserah kaasan sajalah… Aku tak peduli…" balas Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Lalu dia melanjutkan tugas nya tanpa mempedulikan Mikota yang berjalan kearah nya.

"Begitu… Sepertinya 'ayam' kaasan yang satu ini sedang ngambek… Ada apa ya~?" kata Mikoto lagi yang secara tak langsung membuat emosi si ayam eh Sasuke jadi naik.

"Kalau tujuan kaasan kesini hanya ingin membuat emosi ku naik, lebih baik kaasan segera pergi dari sini." Kata Sasuke dingin ke Mikoto. Juga tak menatap Mikoto sedikit pun.

"Iya iya… Kaasan kesini hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk makan bersama di sebuah restaurant. Ada yang ingin kaasan dan tousan kenalkan kepada mu." Kata Mikoto ke Sasuke.

"Aku tak ikut." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan tak memberikan alas an yang jelas.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto kaget gara-gara ajakannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan acara semacam itu." jawabnya singkat. Sasuke memang tak suka mengikuti acara seperti itu. Dan Mikoto tau hal itu. Tapi hanya kali ini saja Sasuke mau tak mau harus ikut. Meskipun harus diseret-seret dan apapun alasanya. Sasuke harus ikut, karena ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan dan Sasuke termasuk kedalamnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke… Ikut ya…?" pinta Mikoto sekali lagi. Tapi tetap aja gak digubris oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke? Mau ya…?"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Mikoto mencoba untuk berpikir. Kira-kira apa yang paling dibenci Sasuke untuk dijadikan sebagai bahan ancaman agar Sasuke mau ikut ke pertemuan tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bohlam diatas kepala Mikoto.

"Sasu-chan~. Ikut ya~?" kata Mikoto dengan nada yang menggoda. Membuat Sasuke merinding karena teringat akan fansgirl nya yang sangat 'buas' dan juga karena dia jadi teringat tentang Naruto.

"Sasu-chan~! Sasu-chan~! Sasu-chan~! Sasu-cha-"

"Baik. Baik. Jika itu mau kaasan, aku akan ikut." kata Sasuke dengan sangat sangat terpaksa.

"Sungguh…?" tanya Mikoto wajah memohonnya.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya ga ikhlas.

"Yakin…?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Benarkah begitu…?" Mikoto bertanya lagi.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab lagi.

"Kau seri-"

"Ya. Aku ikut. Karena itu, lebih baik kaasan cepat pergi. Aku masih ada PR yang harus dikerjakan." kata Sasuke dengan memberikan deathglare ke Mikoto. Tapi sayang, Mikoto udah kabur duluan sambil ketawa-ketawa kegirangan.

"Ck,"

"Ah! Loe kalo ngebersihin yang bener dong!"

"Kenapa juga gue musti bantuin loe ngebersihin nih dapur sial!"

"Karena elo adalah pelaku utama yang bikin dapur keluarga Uzumaki berantakan! Jadi elo juga musti ikut bersih-bersih! Daripada entar kita diomelin kaasan! Jadi loe gak usah protes dan cepat bersih-bersih!"

"Berisik, loe! Gue gak peduli mau diomelin tuh nenek-nenek ato enggak! Lagipula loe juga salah tau! Siapa suruh loe pulang lama!"

"Gue pulang lama tuh gara-gara diobatin dulu ama Shizune-neechan! Emangnya loe gak liat semua luka yang ada di tubuh gue!"

"EGP. Emang Gue Pikirin! Paling-paling loe berantem sama orang yang loe sebut 'Teme' itu! Makanya, kalo punya pacar tuh jangan selingkuh! Teme loe jadi cemburu kan!"

"Grr… Berapa kali musti gue bilang ke elo kalo si Teme brengsek itu… BUKAN. PACAR. GUE!"

"Gue gak yakin tuh…!"

"Grr…"

Yah… beginilah keadaan duo Uzumaki yang setiap hari selalu 'akur'. Saking akur nya, setiap hari Gaara harus melerai mereka berdua. Yah begitulah… Dan jangan tanya kenapa mereka harus membersihkan dapur. Mereka (Naruto) membersihkan dapur hanya karna gak mau dimarahi oleh sang ibu 'tercinta'. Kyuubi juga ikut membersihkan dapur karena diancam oleh Naruto. 'Kalo loe gak bantu gue bersih-bersih, gue jamin laboratorium punya loe bakal hancur gak bersisa.' Itu kata Naruto. Sebenarnya sih Kyuubi gak takut dengan ancaman Naruto. Dia mau ikut bersih-bersih gara-gara gak tahan ngeliat muka memelas Naruto yang memohon supaya dianya ikut bantu bersihin dapur. Habis, si Naruto takut dimarahi oleh sang ibu tercinta. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Kushina. Ibu tercantik sekaligus ibu tergalak sejagad raya

Balik lagi ke cerita…

'KRIIING!'

Sebuah telepon yang berada di ruang tamu tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Menyadarkan kedua Uzumaki yang lagi asik 'ngobrol bersama' (baca: lagi asik berantem).

"Oi, bego! Ada telepon tuh! Buruan angkat!" Perintah Kyuubi ke Naruto yang lagi siap-siap mau ngepel tembok (?). Oh ya… jangan lupa kalo tembok juga ikut jadi korban kebiadaban Kyuubi selain kompor. Terbukti dari tembok yang dulu bewarna putih kini berubah jadi hitam gosong (gara-gara kena ledakan dari kompor).

"Kenapa gue! Loe sendiri kan bisa ngangkat tuh telepon!" balas Naruto gak terima diperintah Kyuubi.

"Gue ini kakak loe tau! Udalah…! Buruan angkat! Daripada gue yang angkat trus gue hancurin tuh telpon brengsek! Mendingan loe aja yang angkat! Udahlah! Buruan angkat! Berisik tau!" balas Kyuubi juga gak mau kalah.

"Cih…!" Naruto mendengus kesal. Tapi akhirnya dia ngalah juga kok. Gak ada gunanya juga ribut melawan Kyuubi yang mengidap penyakit superiority complex.

'KRII-'

"Halo…?"

"Naru-chan?" langsung terdengar suara wanita diseberang sana.

"Kaasan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ke wanita diseberang sana. Wanita itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Begini… Hari ini kaasan dan tousan ingin mengajak kalian ke sebuah restaurant untuk makan malam. Dan maaf karena tadi kaasan lupa membuat makan siang untuk kalian. Hehe… gak apa-apa kan? Kalian mau kan?" kata Kushina.

"Memangnya ada ap-"

"Oke, kalo kalian mau. Kaasan dan tousan akan menjemput kalian. Jadi kalian harus segera bersiap-siap." kata Kushina memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu! Ada ap-"

"Bye bye, Naru-chan!"

"Tu-"

'TUT! TUT! TUT!"

Di suatu tempat…

"Gimana?"

"Sudah pasti berhasil dong!"

"Kau memang hebat, Kushina."

"Sudah pasti! Pasti rencana kita berhasil dengan sukses! Ya kan, Minato?"

"Ya… Mau gimana pun. Naruto harus ikut dengan kita…"

Kembali ke rumah Uzumaki…

"Yah ditutup… Sebenarnya ada apa sih…? Aku kan belum selesai ngomong…" kata Naruto cemberut.

"Siapa yang nelpon?" tanya Kyuubi sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kaasan…" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hah? Emangnya ada apa? Tumben-tumbennya nelpon." tanya Kyuubi sambil memasang pose sedang berpikir.

"Katanya kaasan dan tousan akan mengajak kita makan malam di restaurant…" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi dan langsung menuju dapur. Tapi begitu Naruto tiba di dapur, dia langsung dikejutkan oleh keadaan dapur yang makin berantakan dengan sampah apel berceceran dimana-mana. Jumlahnya sekitar… 50 buah?

" … "

"Ng? Ngapain loe diam disini? Gak lanjutin ker-"

"KYUUBI-!"

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara hantaman yang keras dan suara-suara sadis lainnya...

"Ugh…! Pelan-pelan dong! Sakit tau!" rintih Kyuubi saat sehelai kain menyentuh pipi lebam nya.

"Ini udah pelan-pelan tau!" balas Naruto.

Oke… Pasti readers bertanya-tanya kenapa si Kyuubi yang setan itu bisa luka-luka gitu. Gini jawaban nya… Tadi itu, si Kyuubi ngebersihin dapur sambil makan apel. Terus, sisa apel nya yang berupa tangkai dan biji dibuang begitu sajadi lantai. Intinya, si Kyuubi itu ngebersihin sekaligus ngotorin. Pas Naruto balik ke dapur, yang dia lihat malah dapur yang makin berantakan and tambah kotor. Hal itu membuat amarah Naruto naik lagi. Langsung saja Naruto menghajar Kyuubi dengan membabi buta. Hanya dalam waktu 30 detik, si setan Uzumaki (Kyuubi) langsung babak belur dan penuh luka di sekujur tubuh nya.

Back to the story…

"Pelan apanya! Loe kasar banget tau! Niat ngobatin gak sih!" marah Kyuubi. Gak terima dihajar oleh Naruto. Naruto kalo udah ngamuk emang bisa jadi pembunuh sadis nan kejam. (itu turunan dari Kushina, kalo Kyuubi masih bisa nahan diri. Paling diisengin berkali lipat doang…).

"Iya deh…" kata Naruto nurut aja.

'BRAAAAKK-!'

"HUWAAAAA-!"

"GYAAA-! SAKIT BODOH!"

Kyuubi langsung ngejitak kepala Naruto yang kaget karena mendengar suara dobrakan pintu, jadi gak sengaja nonjok pipinya Kyuubi. Udah lebam, jadi tambah lebam deh…

"Ouch!" Naruto meringis sehabis dijitak Kyuubi.

" … " kini muncul seorang pria yang baik wajah maupun mukanya (apa bedanya?) sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Tousan…?" kata Naruto setelah mengetahui sosok yang tadi mendobrak pintu dengan kasar.

"HUWAAA-! Tousan kangen kalian berdua!" teriak Minato dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Touhan! Hehak!" kata Naruto mencoba melepas pelukan Minato tapi gak bisa. (translate: Tousan! Sesak!)

"Lepasin gue dasar ayah bego! Sakit tau!" bentak Kyuubi sambil nendang perut Minato. (anak baik jangan meniru sifat Kyuubi ya…).

"Hah... Hah… Leganya…" kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa Kyuu-chan…? Kau benci ayahmu ini…?" tanya Minato dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seakan mau nangis.

"Elo meluknya tuh kekencengan tau! Lihat anak loe yang satu itu! Sampai sesak nafas tau!"

"Uh… Jadi Kyuu selama ini benci dipeluk tousan ya…?" tanya Minato dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Ukh…!" Kyuubi cuma mendengus melihat wajah ayahnya yang gak beda jauh sama Naruto. Sekarang dia sangat mendukung kalau adik dan ayahnya itu disebut banci. Habis wajah mereka manis sih…! Dulu waktu muda sih Minato pernah ditembak cowok. Dan akhirnya tuh cowok dihajar sampai babak belur sama Kushina.

"Woi…! Kalian udah siap-siap belum?" munculah Kushina dari pintu.

"Kaasan?" kata Naruto setelah melihat Kushina.

'DEG!'

'Celaka! Dapurnya belum selesai dibersihin! Gimana nih…? Bisa dihajar kaasan!'

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan? Kok pucat sih? Sakit?" tanya Kushina ke Naruto begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat.

"Eh…? Gak ada apa-apa kok kaasan! Haha… Haha…" balas Naruto sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa saja. Tapi toh berhasil juga. Kushina gak begitu ambil pusing.

"Ya sudah… Kaasan mau ambil minum dulu…" kata Kushina seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tu-tunggu kaasan!" Naruto langsung menghentikan Kushina.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Di…"

"Di?"

"Di dapur ada…"

"Ada apa memangnya?

"Ada cacing!" kata Naruto seadanya. Gak ada ide buat nyari alasan yang tepat.

"Cacing…?" Kushina hanya membeo.

" … "

"Tinggal diinjak aja, beres kok!" kata Kushina lagi segera pergi menuju ke dapur. Tapi dihentikan lagi oleh Naruto. "Ada apa lagi sih?"

"Umm…" Naruto hanya diam. Lagi nyari alasan yang tepat.

"Sudahlah… Kaasan mau ke dapur dulu." Kushina berkata lagi.

"Ja-jangan kaasan!" lagi-lagi Naruto memnghentikan langkah Kushina.

"Apa lagi? Kau ini kenapa sih Naru?"

'TOK! TOK!'

"Ada yang datang tuh kaasan! Gak dibuka pintunya?" kata Naruto lalu menunjuk pintu yang barusan saja diketuk.

"Benar juga!" Kushina lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

'Hah… Selamat…' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menghela nafas lega.

'Ibu dan anak yang bego…' batin Kyuubi sweatdropp ngeliat kelakuan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Wah Gaara… Selamat datang!" sapa Kushina begitu melihat pemuda berambut merah yang ada didepan nya.

"Selamat malam…" kata Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara! Lama tak jumpa!" kata Naruto langsung meluk Gaara.

'Kok gue jadi kesel ya…?' batin Kyuubi kesel melihat 'pembantunya' dipeluk oleh adiknya.

"Hei hei… Kalo kita disini terus, kapan berangkatnya?" kata Minato dibelakang Kushina.

"Benar juga… Ayo kalia siapsi-"

"Gue gak ikut!" kata Kyuubi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, dll.

"Kenapa Kyuu-chan?" tanya Kushina ke Kyuubi.

"Males." Jawabnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ya sudah kalau Kyuubi memang tidak mau…"ucap Minato ke Kushina.

"Ya sudah… Gaara…" balas Kushina. Lalu dia memanggil Gaara.

"Hn,"

"Tolong jaga Kyuubi selagi kami pergi ya…" kata Kushina kemudian menarik Minato dan Naruto kedalam mobil.

" … "

'BRUMMM!'

" … "

" … "

Hening 1 detik…

Hening 10 detik…

Hening 1 menit…

Hening 5 menit…

" … "

"APAAAAAAAAAA!"

Silahkan nikmati hari bahagia mu bersama Kyuubi… Kami hanya berdoa semoga kau diterima di sisi nya yang Maha Kuasa… Salam hangat dari author… *author dikeroyok*

-disebuah restaurant-

'Chk! Lama banget! Siapa sih yang ditunggu kaasan dan tousan? Lagipula kenapa aniki dan kakek juga ikut…? Menyebalkan!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Dari awal dia memang gak ikhlas ikut acara semacam ini.

"Wah… Kalian sudah datang rupanya… Lama tak jumpa ya…" kata Mikoto yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang ingin ditemui kaasan dan tousan nya. Saat menoleh, dia terkejut melihat sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya berada didepan nya.

"Dobe…!"

"Teme…!"

"Chk! Ngapain kau kesini, dobe!" kata Sasuke ketus. Entah kenapa dia jadi ingat kejadian tadi siang yang dialaminya.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya! Ngapain kau kesini!" balas Naruto gak kalah kesel. Dia masih kesel gara-gara tadi si Sasuke ngebentak Sakura.

"Wah wah… Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya…? Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum kearah Kushina.

"Betul. Kalau begini jadi gampang kan…?" balas Kushina sambil tersenyum ke Mikoto. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Naruto punya feeling buruk.

"Ya. Ya." Minato Cuma ngangguk setuju.

"Anu kaasan… Mereka ini siapa?" akhirnya Naruto bertanya juga. Dia gak ngerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh ibunya ini. Hal yang sama pun juga terjadi pada Sasuke. Bedanya, Sasuke masa bodoh dengan hal yang dibicarakan oleh ibunya dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Oh… Begini… Mereka berdua ini adalah teman kaasan dan tousan sejak kecil. Namanya Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto." jelas Kushina ke Naruto.

"Kami dulu tinggal di Konoha. Tapi sejak 14 tahun yang lalu, kami pindah ke Oto untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan 5 tahun yang lalu kami kembali lagi ke Konoha dan mendirikan perusahaan Uchiha." kata Mikoto menjelaskan. Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Tapi kenapa ada Itachi-sensei dan Tobi-sensei juga?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itachi ini adalah anak sulung kami. Sedangkan yang ini adalah ayah kami." jawab Mikoto lagi.

"Oh…" Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kita langsung ke topik utama saja." kata seorang pria yang daritadi hanya diam. Naruto tau kalau orang itu adalah Fugaku. Ayahnya si teme brengsek itu.

"Haha… benar juga. Ayo kita langsung saja. Tak usah mengulur waktu lagi. Iya kan Fugu~chan?" (Fugu = ituloh! Ikan yang bisa menggembung dan ada durinya)

'BLETAK!'

Langsung saja Minato mendapat pukulan telak dari Kushina.

"Ayo langsung ke topik utama." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah tak mempedulikan Minato yang mengaduh kesakitan. Yang lain hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Hn, Baiklah… Hari ini… Telah kami (pihak orangtua) sepakati… Bahwa… Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto…" kata Fugaku dengan penjedaan yang membuat Tobi dan Itachi penasaran. Kushina dan Mikoto yang entah kenapa jadi kegirangan. Sasuke dan Naruto? Mereka hanya bingung karna nama mereka dibawa-bawa. Tapi yang jelas mereka berdua merasakan feeling yang benar-benar buruk.

"…Resmi bertunangan… Dan dalam jangka waktu seminggu… Mereka akan resmi menikah…"

.

.

.

Bersambung lagi~


	3. Chapter 3

Kagu: YA-HAAA! CHAP 3 APDET! *teriak-teriak trus ditimpuk warga sekitar*

Sasuke: Brisik! *nimpuk author pake barbel*

Gaara: Gue dendam ama loe! *ngelempar beton*

Kagu: Heh…? Kok Gaa-chan dendam sih? Emang salah daku apa?

Gaara: Elo udah bikin gue terkurung di rumah bersama SETAN tau! Dan jangan panggil gue dengan –chan! *nimpuk Kagu pake sandal*

Kyuubi: Itu berkah tau…

Gaara: Yang bener tuh derita!

Kagu: Bawel ah! Ayo mulai ceritanya!

HAPPY READING! X)

(Naruto: Kok gue gak dapat dialog sih…? *pundung*)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Udah pasti abang Kishi lah! Kalo Kagu yang bikin, udah pasti bakal jadi SasuNaru! Dan bakal ada pair Yaoi lainnya. Trus Kyuubi ama Gaara bakal nikah dan punya anak namanya Kaguya! *ditimpuk rame-rame*

**Rated:**

Kayaknya T deh… Disini gak ada lemon… Yang ada jeruk nipis! *ditimpuk*

**Pair:**

Always, SasuNaru! Dan bakal ada pair tambahan yaitu, KyuuGaa! *nari-nari pake pompom, yang lain pada muntah*

**Warning:**

YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! Kayaknya OOC deh… Dan mungkin ada typo(s) juga! Perhatian! Yang gak suka YAOI harap gak baca fic ini! Jangan lupa siapin tempat sampah jika anda sekalian ingin menaruh muntah anda di tong sampah! *dihajar*. Dapat menyebabkan gangguan jiwa bagi yang membaca! (yang bikin aja emang gila!)

* * *

-di rumah keluarga Uzumaki-

'TOK! TOK!'

" … "

"Oi, Kyuubi! Loe mau makan gak! Udah malam nih!" sahut Gaara dari luar kamar Kyuubi. Daritadi Kyuubi mengurung diri terus di kamar. Sama sekali gak mau keluar. Entah sedang tidur atau emang sudah mati, author gak tau dan gak mau tau. *author dikeroyok*

" … "

"Kyuubi! Cepat buka atau gu-"

'BUUAAKH!'

Tiba-tiba dari dalam si Kyuubi langsung ngebuka pintunya kencang. Sehingga Gaara yang ada didepan pintu langsung kejedot keras. Gak keras-keras amat sih… Cuma bikin benjol doang. (Gaara: 'CUMA!')

"Pembantu? Ngapain loe disi- GYAHAHAHAHAHA-!" Kyuubi langsung ketawa kencang begitu melihat keadaan Gaara yang jidat terdapat benjol gede dan berdarah.

"Ngapain loe ketawa! Seneng liat gue kayak gini!" decak Gaara kesal seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang dapat dikatakan seperti orang duduk. (?)

"HAHAHAHA! Jidat loe kenapa, hah! Loe mau nyablon jidat loe pake darah! HAHAHAHA! Mana ada buletan merah pula! AHAHAHA!" tawa Kyuubi makin meledak-ledak. Dimatanya sekarang ini, Gaara itu kayak sehabis nyablon jidatnya sendiri pake darah.

"Berisik! Ini semua juga gara-gara loe tau!" kata Gaara makin kesel.

" 'Salah gue…?' Gak salah tuh kalimat loe? Emangnya gue salah apa ama loe sampai-sampai jidat loe yang jelek itu berdarah…? Ngehamilin loe…?" kata Kyuubi dengan senyum meledek.

Muka Gaara memerah sehabis denger kata-kata Kyuubi yang terakhir. "Y-ya enggaklah! Ma-mana mungkin gue h-hamil! Gue ini cowok tau!" katanya lagi sambil buang muka kesamping. Dia gak mau wajahnya yang sekarang ini diliat Kyuubi.

"Kalo loe tau elo ini cowok dan gak mungkin hamil… Kenapa wajah loe merah?" kata Kyuubi lagi dengan seringai yang lebih meledek dari yang tadi. Tapi sayang, Gaara gak meliat seringaian tersebut.

"S-siapa yang merah! Disini panas tau! Makanya muka gue jadi merah!" bantah Gaara sambil pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi. Kalau lama-lama sama Kyuubi, yang ada dia jadi stress dan gak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ceh… dasar gak jujur…!" gumam Kyuubi lalu berjalan mengikuti Gaara yang berlari semakin menjauhi dirinya. Dan bikin Kyuubi kesel. Semakin dikejar semakin menjauh. Mungkin itu adalah pribahasa yang cocok untuk mereka saat ini.

* * *

"…Resmi bertunangan… Dan dalam jangka waktu seminggu… Mereka akan resmi menikah…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Sontak, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung teriak kaget begitu mendengar pernyataan yang dibuat Fugaku.

"Tousan bercanda…? Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan 'DOBE' sepertinya…?"

"Heh…! Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan orang BRENGSEK macam kau, TEME!"

"Hn, aku serius…" balas Fugaku santai. Gak merasakan aura-aura aneh yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Kaasan dan tousan tidak serius kan ingin menikahkan ku dengan teme…?" tanya Naruto dengan muka memelas. Berharap Minato dan Kushina kasihan kepadanya dan tak jadi menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kami serius…!" jawab Minato dan Kushina kompak. Naruto pun langsung down begitu mendengar jawaban MinaKushi yang kelewat kompak.

"Jadi kaasan sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal ya…? Makanya tadi kaasan memaksa aku ikut kan?" kata Sasuke menatap tajam ke Mikoto.

"Kapan aku memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut…?" balas Mikoto dengan wajah gak berdosa.

"TADI! Masa kaasan lupa!" kata Sasuke lebih tegas. Dirinya udah mulai gak sabar dengan tingkah laku ibunya itu.

"Masa sih…? Kaasan gak ingat tuh! Lagi pula memang ada yang liat kaasan memaksamu ikut…?" tanya Mikoto balik.

"Kami gak liat!" jawab MinaKushi kompak (lagi). Dan hal itu bikin Sasuke semakin geram. Tapi MinaKushi juga gak salah sih… Mereka kan emang gak liat.

"Waah… Sasu-chan bakal nikah nih! Selamat ya! Tobi turut bersukacita!" ucap Tobi sambil bertepuk tangan. "Lagi pula tadi Sasu-chan dan Naru-chan berciuman di kelas kok! Kalian pasti sangat bahagia!" ucap Tobi lagi. Mata Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membelalak kaget.

"Hah…?" Minato hanya ber-hah ria begitu mendengar kata Tobi.

"Sasuke dan Naruto…" Kushina berkata dengan mata melotot.

"…Berciuman… ?" lanjut Mikoto tak percaya dengan kupingnya.

"Eh…? Kalian gak tau? Tadi di kelas Sasu-chan nyium Naru-chan! Mesra sekali loh…!" ujar Tobi dengan riangnya (dan gak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali dengan orang yang bersangkutan).

"HEH…? BENARKAH…!" teriak Kushina dan Mikoto kenceng. Bikin kuping Fugaku dan Minato yang ada di samping mereka jadi sakit.

"Senangnya~ Tak kusangka hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu~" kata Kushina riang ke Mikoto.

"Benar! Aku ingin segera menggendong cucuku! Pasti imut dan manis seperti ibunya~" balas Mikoto dan langsung membayangkan menggendong cucnya nati yang akan sangat manis dan imut seperti Naruto.

"Kurasa cucu kita nanti akan tampan dan keren seperti ayahnya~! Senangnya~" kata Kushina sambil membayangkan cucunya nanti yang tampan dan keren seperti Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang diomongin (Naruto), merasa agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Mikoto. Karena secara tak langsung Mikoto udah bilang dia itu lebih cocok jadi cewek dan seorang ibu…

"Tobi juga turut senang dengan kelahiran anak Sasu-chan dan Naru-chan!" kata Tobi seakan Naruto udah ngelahirin anaknya Sasuke aja.

"ENGGAAAAKK!" teriak Naruto keras. Semuanya pun langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naru-chan…?" tanya Kushina heran ke anak bungsunya ini.

"Itu kecelakaan!" jawab Sasuke tegas. Kushina aja sampe bingung. Yang ditanya Naruto, tapi yang jawab malah Sasuke. Dan langsung saja otak Kushina langsung mikir yang enggak-enggak.

"Benar! Ciuman itu cuma kecelakaan! Ino mendorong Sasuke sehingga kami berciuman!" lanjut Naruto. Gak mau nyebut nama Sakura. Sasuke yang tau alasan Naruto tak menyebut nama Sakura langsung menjadi kesal. Entah kenapa sekarang dia jadi kesel kepada Sakura.

" … " Mikoto dan Kushina diam. Lalu mereka berbisik-bisik supaya gak kedengaran SasuNaru.

'Eh! Eh, Kushi-chan! Kayaknya anak yang bernama Ino itu sengaja mendorong Sasuke supaya Sasuke mencium Naru-chan deh…!' kata Mikoto sambil berbisik di kuping Kushina.

'Kurasa juga begitu. Eh, Miko-chan! Aku punya ide! Psst… psst…' kata Kushina sambil bebisik-bisik dan volume suaranya semakin diperkecil.

'Ide bagus! Aku ikut rencana mu Kushi-chan!' balas Mikoto setuju. Lalu mereka langsung ketawa-ketawa ga jelas. Sampai-sampai Fugaku, Minato, dan Itachi merasa heran dengan perubahan atmosfer Mikoto dan Kushina. Tobi lagi asik ngobrol bareng bersama piring, gelas, sendok dan perabotan makan lainnya (?) sehingga tak menyadari perubahan atmosfer Mikoto dan Kushina. Sedangkan SasuNaru hanya bisa merasakan firasat buruk tapi mereka tak tau apa itu.

"Ehem!" Fugaku berdehem untuk menyadarkan Mikoto dan Kushina yang lama-lama kayak orang kesurupan (saking senengnya akan sesuatu).

"Karena (sepertinya) Sasuke dan Naruto sudah 'sangat' akrab…" Fugaku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah istrinya dan istri teman nya sudah selesai dari acara 'kesurupan'nya. Setelah dipastikan Mikoto dan Kushina sudah diam, diapun melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi yang sempat terhenti. "…mereka akan resmi menikah seminggu lagi…"

"ENGGAK !"

Tolak Sasuke dan Naruto tegas. Mereka benar-benar tidak ingin dijodohkan, apalagi dengan rival mereka sendiri. Yah… Gak hanya itu sih alasan mereka gak mau dijodohkan…

" …Apa keberatan anda sekalian…? " kata Fugaku dengan aura menyeramkan sebagai background nya. Bikin si Naruto agak merinding, Sasuke mah udah sering jadi udah biasa.

"Ciuman itu karena kecelakaan…!" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam ke Fugaku.

"Be-betul! Hanya sebuah ke-kecelakaan kok!" entah kenapa Naruto jadi gugup sendiri. Habis Fugaku serem sih…

"Eh…? Emangnya kecelakaan…? Bukannya Sasu-chan yang nyium Naru-chan duluan! Ita-kun juga liat kok! Gak ada unsur kecelakaan kok!" respon Tobi.

Inner Itachi : Kapan Sasuke nyium Naruto…? Kok aku gak tahu ya…? (readers masih ingat kan…? Kalo lupa, baca lagi chapter 2 ya…! *author ditimpuk*)

"Tuh kan! Sasuke memang nyium Naru-chan kok! Ayah saja bilang begitu!" kata Mikoto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi yang lagi cengar-cengir ngeliatin sendok. (?)

"Yah… Karena ayah dan Itachi sudah liat… Kalian akan resmi menikah minggu depan…" kata Fugaku sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi.

"Ta-"

"Jangan menolak jika kalian tidak ingin dikurung berdua di kamar mandi." kata Fugaku memotong ucapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Akhirnya mereka lebih memilih diam daripada dikurung di kamar mandi.

'Dasar kakek sialan!' maki Sasuke dalam hati.

'Huwaa-! Tobi-sensei menyebalkan!' Naruto mengeluh dalam hati. Tapi gak berani ngomong terang-terangan. Tapi intinya sih menyalahkan Tobi yang terlalu besar mulut.

"Anu tousan… Kenapa kalian ingin menikahkan Naruto dengan Sasuke…?" tanya Itachi ke Fugaku. Baru kali ini ayahnya yang dingin itu sampai berbuat begini. Pasti ada alasan tertentu yang membuatnya begini. Mana pernikahan antar lelaki pula. Kayaknya ada yang gak beres.

"Oh itu…" balas Fugaku biasa aja.

"Ahaha! Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, Ita-kun!" lanjut Minato sambil sedikit tertawa (?).

…**FLASHBACK**…

"Ciiee~! Fugu-kun lagi berduaan dengan Miko-chan nih~" seru seorang bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Sebut saja Namikaze Minato.

'BLETAAKK!'

"Itai~!" bocah itu berseru lagi karena sakit habis dijitak seseorang. "Uuh… Kushi-kun apaan sih…? Main jitak aja! Kan sakit…" lanjut bocah tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. Yah sedikit… diameternya cuma 7 cm kok…! *author digibeng*

"-kun –kun -kun ! Emangnya aku ini anak cowok apa! Pake embel-embel –kun! Dasar banci!" kata anak yang tadi menjitak Minato. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina. Meski penampilannya bagai wanita berparas cantik, tapi perilakunya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan wanita berperilaku sopan. *author dihajar Kushina*

"Huh…! Aku juga bukan banci tau!" balas Minato.

"Aku kan gak bilang kamu banci! Aku cuma ngomong 'Dasar banci' ! Lagipula salah sendiri! Muka kayak cewek gitu!" balas Kushina gak mau kalah.

"Kushi-kun sendiri juga sama aja! Padahal perempuan, tapi ngomongnya kasar banget! Ntar gak dapat jodoh loh~!"

'BLETAK!'

Lagi-lagi Minato mendapat hadiah sebuah jitakan. Sekarang benjolnya bertambah satu dan totalnya menjadi dua. Kasihan… *author ditimpuk kaleng karena gak nolongin*

Nah… Sekarang readers pada tau kan kenapa si Naruto mukanya disebut banci sama anak cowok…? Itu adalah turunan dari Minato sewaktu kecil yang mukanya imut dan manis. Tapi pas gede si Minato muka nya jadi keren kok! Gak mirip muka cewek lagi! Yah… Semoga aja nanti Naruto juga jadi keren kayak Minato… Semoga… (Naruto: Loe kok ngomongnya gak niat gitu sih!)

Sedangkan sifat Kyuubi yang ganas dan agak tomboy itu sudah pasti turunan dari Kushina. Tapi sifat Kyuubi yang suka ngebedah-bedah dan bereksperimen itu murni dari lahir. Entah karena apa author gak tau. Tapi dulu waktu ngandung Kyuubi, si Kushina pernah ngidam pingin ngeliat orang dimutilasi. Mungkin karena itu… yang jelas author benar-benar gak tau dan gak kepingin tau… *dijitak*

Back to the story…

"Sudahlah kalian… Jangan bertengkar…" lerai Mikoto.

"Hn," kata Fugaku. Tapi kayaknya itu gak bisa disebut kata deh… Yah sekarang readers juga pasti tau asal usul 'hn' nya Sasuke. Ayah anak sama saja… Miskin kata!

"Iya iya… Nggak lagi kok…! Habis Kushi-kun kalo mukul keras banget!" balas Minato sambil ngelus-ngelus benjolnya yang sedikit gede (?).

"Hihi…" Mikoto hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Minato yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kalian ada perlu apa disini…?" tanya Kushina ke Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Mau beli es kri-" kata-kata Mikoto terhenti begitu mengetahui bahwa tukang es krim yang tadi berdiam disitu (pojok taman) sudah tak ada lagi ditampatnya. Matanya pun langsung menunjukan rasa kekecewaan yang mendalam sampai-sampai ingin menangis. (Namanya juga anak kecil. Pasti sedih kalau gak dapat es krim.)

"Miko-chan…" panggil Kushina agak khawatir melihat Mikoto yang udah mau nangis.

"Huweee-!" akhirnya Mikoto menangis juga. Tadi dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Fugaku, trus dia melihat tukang es krim. Karena cuaca hari ini agak panas, Mikoto jadi berniat ingin membeli es krim. Tapi ternyata tukang es krim nya sudah pergi duluan.

"Huwaaa-! Miko-chan jangan nangis!" kata Minato mencoba menenangkan Mikoto. Entah kenapa dia jadi ingin nangis juga… (lha…?)

"Hn," dan yang paling aneh adalah si Fugaku. Padahal Mikoto sedang nangis tapi dia masih tenang-tenang aja.

"Huweee-!" Mikoto masih nangis.

"Loh…? Miko-chan kenapa…?" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Jisan…?" ternyata orang yang muncul itu adalah Tobi. Sekali lagi. TOBI! *author ditimpuk lagi*

"Ada apa…?" Tobi bertanya lagi.

"Gini jisan… Tadi Miko-chan ingin membeli es krim, tapi tukang es krim nya kabur sambil bawa es krim nya!" Minato menjelaskan kejadiannya. Meski ada yang salah.

"Oh begitu… Kalau gitu ke rumah jisan saja! Kebetulan tadi jisan habis beli es krim." kata Tobi. Mata Mikoto kembali berbinar-binar.

-di rumah Tobi & Fugaku-

"Huwaaa-! Es krim nya enak!" kata Minato riang yang dibalas Mikoto hanya dengan anggukan. Sedangkan Tobi lagi asik ngobrol bareng cacing di taman (?).

"Betul! Es krim nya enak!" Kushina juga ikut berkomentar. Fugaku? Dia sedang minum kopi sambil membaca koran. (Anak langka… *?*).

"Tobi-jisan baik ya…? Coba kita berempat ini bisa jadi keluarga…? Pasti asik." kata Minato ngelantur.

"Benar… Kita kan selalu bersama. Tapi kita ini bukan satu keluarga. Saudara aja bukan…" balas Mikoto.

"Bisa kok!" tiba-tiba Tobi muncul dari belakang.

" …? "

"Gimana caranya jisan…?" karena penasaran, akhirnya Kushina bertanya juga. Diikuti anggukan 'ingin tau' dari Minato dan Mikoto. Sedangkan Fugaku masih asik baca koran.

"Gampang kok!" balas Tobi riang.

"Jisan jangan bikin penasaran gitu dong! Cepat kasih tau caranya!" kata Minato. Dia emang penasaran.

"Hehe… Nanti kalau kalian punya anak, dinikahkan saja!" jawab Tobi dengan senyum riangnya.

"Maksudnya apa jisan…?" kali ini Mikoto yang bertanya. Dia gak ngerti cara yang dimaksud Tobi.

"Begini… Miko-chan kan pacaran dengan Fugaku, trus Kushi-chan pacaran dengan Mina-kun." Kata Tobi blak-blakan. Bikin muka Mikoto dan Kushina jadi merah padam.

"Jisan tau dari mana…?" tanya Kushina dan Mikoto. Padahal mereka udah diam-diam biar gak ketahuan.

"Cacing-cacing yang berkata…" jawab Tobi. Bikin Kushina dan Mikoto bingung. Author juga bingung sih…

"Lanjutannya apa jisan…?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Gini loh… Ntar kalau Miko-chan udah nikah ama Fugaku dan punya anak. Anak kalian akan dinikahkan dengan anak Mina-kun dan Kushi-chan. Secara tak langsung kalian akan jadi keluarga!" kata Tobi sambil nyeruput kopinya Fugaku. Fugaku sendiri sih gak nyadar karena terlalu asik mendengar penjelasan Tobi. Tadi sih dia gak tertarik, tapi pas Tobi ngomong 'anak', entah kenapa Fugaku jadi penasaran dan malah mendengarkan penjelasan Tobi yang sebenarnya belum patut didengar anak kecil.

"Oh begitu…" Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Fugaku kembali melanjutkan acara baca koran nya dan masih belum sadar bahwa kopinya telah diminum habis oleh Tobi. Jangan lupa kalau mereka telah berjanji akan menikahkan anaknya dimasa yang akan datang...

**…FLASHBACK OFF…**

"Begitu ceritanya…!" kata Minato setelah menjelaskan kronologi kisah dan alasan mereka menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Naruto.

'Benar-benar kakek SIALAN !' batin Sasuke memaki-maki Tobi. Tapi diluar mah kayak cuek aja. Padahal dalemnya kesel setengah hidup (?).

'Huwaaa-! Tobi-sensei menyebalkan! Kan kasian aku harus sama TEME!' gak beda jauh dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga sebenarnya kesel sama Tobi. Dia menyesal pernah memuji Tobi sebagai guru baik yang tidak pernah menyusahkan murid.

"Ehehe… Memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu ya…?" kata Tobi sambil cengar-cengir gak berdosa.

"Pernah…" jawab Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Tapi aku gak ingat… hehe…" kata Tobi lagi. Benar-benar gak ada wajah berdosa.

Hening sesaat…

.

.

'MENYEBALKAN !' teriak Sasuke dan Naruto dalam hati. Mereka benar-benar ingin menyeret Tobi lalu membuangnya ke dasar laut paling dalam.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Uzumaki…

"Ukh…" rintih seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan kanji 'Ai' dijidatnya.

"Huh…! Makanya loe jangan coba macam-macam ama gue! Ini akibatnya tau!" kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning kemerah-merahan.

Bingung…? Oke! Gini ceritanya…!

Tadi si Gaara kabur dari Kyuubi karena gak mau ketahuan bahwa mukanya merah gara-gara omongan Kyuubi tadi. (Itu loh! Soal ngehamilin Gaara!). Tapi Kyuubi yang pingin dibuatin makan malam karena lapar, alasan lain sih karena makan siangnya gak memuaskan dan gak layak konsumsi. Makanya tadi dia pingin nyuruh Gaara bikin makan malam. Tapi si gaara nya malah kabur dari Kyuubi. Semakin Kyuubi mengejar, semakin cepat pula Gaara berlari. Hal itu bikin dia jadi dongkol. Trus dia mempercepat larinya dan memukul kepala Gaara dengan kencang sampai-sampai Gaara langsung ambruk. Kyuubi kalo mukul emang kenceng sih… Itu juga sebenarnya turunan sifat dari Kushina.

Balik lagi ke cerita…

"Udahlah! Buruan bikin makan malam!" kata err… sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut perintah.

"Kenapa musti gue ?" Gaara balik nanya. Nada gak seneng terlihat sangat jelas.

"Loe kan PEM-BAN-TU gue! Lagi pula loe numpang disini!" balas Kyuubi dengan penekanan di kata 'pembantu'.

"Cih…" Gaara akhirnya nurut juga. Sebenarnya sih dia gak mau tapi dia malas kalau harus adu mulut ama Kyuubi sekarang. Jadi mendingan nurut aja daripada tambah babak belur or tambah cekcok masalahnya. Lagipula Kyuubi tuh mengidap superiority-complex. Dilawan dengan cara apapun juga Kyuubi gak ngalah ataupun nyerah. Intinya sih sia-sia aja ngelawaan Kyuubi.

Kemudian Gaara pun berjalan menuju dapur. Tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara,Kyuubi cuma nyengir-nyengir senang karena udah bikin 'piaraan' nya satu ini kesel (meski dipendam). Tapi si Kyuubi lupa kalau dapurnya masih berantakan akibat acara 'meledaknya kompor karena dirinya', kemungkinan besar sih dia gak akan dapat makan malam kali ini. Mungkin…

Gaara udah nyampe dapur…

…

Hening…

…

"KYUUUUBII-!"

Dan munculah Devil Gaara yang membawa pisau dapur…

* * *

"Tapi kaasan… Kenapa yang dijodohkan Sasuke dan Naruto…?" Itachi bertanya lagi. Dia jadi penasaran setelah mendengar flashback konyol para ortu. Jika memang benar, harusnya kan Itachi yang dijodohkan. Bukannya Sasuke. Secara dia itu adalah anak pertama.

"Oh soal itu… Kau penasaran ya, Ita-kun…?" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

**...FLASHBACK…**

15 tahun kemudian sejak kejadian itu…

"Gimana nih…? Kushina akan melahirkan! Apa yang kulakukan?" Minato menjadi panik dan mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang persalinan.

"Tenanglah Minato… Kushina pasti baik-baik saja…!" kata Mikoto menenangkan Minato yang dari tadi panik sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas. "Kalau kau seperti itu, nantinya Itachi bisa bangun… Sama seperti Kushina yang ada didalam. Kalau kau percaya dan yakin, pasti Kushina akan baik-baik saja…" kata Mikoto lagi sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala itachi yang masih berusia 3 tahun.

"Tapi itu anak pertama ku! Bagaimana ini! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kushi-" kata Minato lagi semakin panik.

"Duduklah dan tenangkan pikiran mu…" kata Mikoto lagi. Minato pun menurutinya dan langsung duduk. Tak lama kemudian Minato telah tertidur. Hal itu membuat Mikoto sweatdropp.

"Biarkan dia tidur… Mungkin dia kelelahan…" kata Fugaku sambil memejamkn matanya. Tingkah laku Minato tadi membuat kepalanya ikutan pusing.

Hening…

Rupanya Fugaku juga telah tertidur. Tak lama kenudian Minato yang telah tertidur dari tadi malah menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Fugaku. Jadinya, Minato kayak senderan di bahu Fugaku. Fugaku nya sendiri gak sadar karena dia lagi tidur. Mikoto yang melihat 'pemandangan' tersebut cuma bisa blushing-blushing gaje ngeliat adegan FugaMina.

'Kami-sama! Seandainya sekarang aku bawa kamera!' batin Mikoto masih blushing-blushina ngeliat Fugaku and Minato. Dia nyesel karena gak bawa kamera. Baterai Hp nya juga udah habis.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

'Oek! Oek!'

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang persalinan.

"KYUUBI !" tiba-tiba Minato bangun dan langsung teriak kenceng bikin Fugaku nyaris jatoh dari tempat duduknya. Nyaris…

"Kyuubi…?" Mikoto hanya membeo. Gak ngerti maksud Minato. Gak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang suster dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Namikaze Minato…? Istri anda telah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki…" kata suster tersebut.

Langsung saja Minato, Fugaku dan Mikoto masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan mendapati Kushina sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk seorang bayi berambut pirang kemerahan. Kelopak mata bayi tersebut mulai terbuka dan menampakan iris mata bewarna merah.

"Wah… Anak mu manis sekali ya, Minato…?" kata Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut kemerahan bayi tersebut.

"Rasanya suster tadi bilang anakku laki-laki deh…? Kok sekarang perempuan…?" tanya Minato mentah ke siapa.

"Dia ini laki-laki kok!" kata Kushina sambil membelai pipi bayi tersebut.

"Mungkin karena rambutnya yang mirip Kushina, makanya jadi seperti anak perempuan…" kata Mikoto masih menggendong Itachi yang sedang tidur.

"Iya juga sih…" Padahal Kushina kayak perempuan tapi sifatnya enggak tuh…' lanjutnya dalam hati. Gak berani ngomong terang-terangan.

"Hn," Fugaku masih aja diam. Gak ngomong sepatah kata pun.

"Lalu nama anak ini siapa…?" tanya Mikoto ke Minato dan Kushina. Mereka berdua tampak sedang berpikir.

Lalu tiba-tiba Minato ingat mimpinya tadi yang dikejar-kejar monster licik dan bersifat setan berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan yang bernama Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi !" kata Minato dengan sangat yakin.

"Nama yang bagus!" ujar Kushina senang. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya ke Minato soal darimana dia dapat nama itu. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan lebih baik tidak usah tahu, makanya dia gak jadi nanya.

"Itachi… Ini adalah tunanganmu nanti…" ujar Mikoto senang seraya mendekatkan Itachi ke Kyuubi. Tapi ternyata Kyuubi malah menyeringai ala setan begitu Itachi mendekatinya.

Hening…

1 tahun kemudian…

"Kushi-chan! Kami membawa Itachi lho…!" kata Mikoto sambil masuk ke kediaman MinaKushi.

"Waa! Senangnya~! Hari ini Kyuubi punya teman main nih~!" kata Kushina ceria dan langsung membawa masuk Itachi ke kamar Kyuubi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.

Itachi merasakan firasat buruk…

Kyuubi menyeringai…

Dan gak lama kemudian terdengar suara gelas pecah dan suara-suara aneh lainnya…

**…FLASHBACK OFF…**

"Yah begitulah… Karena sepertinya Itachi dan Kyuubi gak akur, mereka tak jadi dijodohkan…" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Itachi lalu teringat lagi kisah masa kecilnya saat ada Kyuubi. Dimana ia selalu jadi objek percobaan Kyuubi dan entah kenapa orangtuanya sama sekali tak pernah menolongnya. Dan yang parah lagi… Entah karena apa, tapi MinaKushi tak pernah menyadari kelainan yang diderita anak pertama mereka.

Tentu saja…

MANA ADA ANAK USIA 1 TAHUN BISA MEMBUAT RAMUAN ANEH DAN MENYURUH ANAK YANG 3 TAHUN LEBIH TUA DARINYA UNTUK MINUM RAMUAN ANEH TERSEBUT !

*matiin capslock*

Sudah pasti tidak ada kan…? Kecuali anak tersebut benar-benar jenius untuk membuatnya dan terlalu licik untuk memaksanya meminum ramuan tersebut.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi… Tidak satupun dari para orangtua yang menyadari keganjilan tersebut dan tidak satu orang pun yang menolongnya ! Parah bukan…?

Back to the story…

"Kebetulan, 3 tahun setelah Kyuubi lahir… Mikoto dan Kushina mengandung lagi. Kami pun memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian saja. Begitu ceritanya…!" kata Minato lalu menyeruput tehnya.

SasuNaru sweatdropp…

* * *

-di KHS-

"Yo, man! Apa kabar!" sapa Kiba ke Naruto. "Napa? Lemes amat?" tanya Kiba ke Naruto yang pagi-pagi mukanya udah kusut kayak gak disetrika sebulan.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok…" jawabnya lemes. Hari ini dia gak niat buat ngomong or ngobrol kayak biasanya. Kejadian kemarin udah bikin dia pusing tujuh keliling. Lalu di langsung menaruh tasnya di meja dan memilih untuk tidur.

"Hari ini Naruto kenapa…?" tanya Kiba ke teman-temannya.

"Entahlah… Kayaknya dia lemes banget…" kata Tenten yang ada disamping Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto lagi dapat masalah…? Kalo gitu daku akan menolongnya dengan memberi semangat membara!" teriak Lee kenceng sambil mau ke tempat Naruto dengan membawa kostum cheers dan pom pom, tapi langsung dijitak Tenten.

"Kalau memang Naruto lagi ada masalah… Jangan diganggu! Biarkan dia tenang dulu!" kata Tenten seraya menarik mundur Lee. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa Lee bikin masalah dan membuat Naruto tambah stress.

"Mungkin Naru-chan lagi 'dapet'. Makanya lemes begi-"

'BUAK!'

Sai langsung dihadiahi sebuah lemparan buku tebal dari Naruto yang ternyata mendengar kata-kata Sai dan yup ! Buku tersebut sukses mendarat di jidatnya. Padahal jarak Sai dengan Naruto ada sekitar 5 meter. Tapi kok bisa tepat sasaran ya…?

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke…

"Kau kenapa Sasuke…? Tumben gak bersemangat gitu? Biasanya kau selalu bikin si Uzumaki itu marah-marah. Ada apa memangnya…?" tanya Neji ke Sasuke yang sekarang lagi menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan masih terus diam.

"Zzz…" Shikamaru lagi asik tidur di mejanya.

" … " Shino hanya diam dan gak berkomentar satu patah kata pun.

'Um… Naruto-kun kenapa ya…? Hari ini dia terlihat tidak bersemangat… A-apa sedang ada masalah…? A-aku ingin menolong… T-tapi nanti Neji-niisan marah tidak ya…?' Yah… Hinata hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi suasana sekitar. Bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa si Uchiha itu juga sedang tidak bersemangat.

'Kok aku bisa punya teman yang pendiam semua ya…? Haahh…' kata Neji dalam hati ketika melihat teman-temannya yang hanya diam.

Sementara itu di tempat Sakura dan Ino…

"Hei, hei, Sakura! Lihat deh…! Hari ini Sasuke-kun dan Naruto tampak tak bersemangat ya…?" kata Ino ke Sakura yang lagi liat-liat foto SasuNaru yang sudah mereka kumpulkan sejak SMP.

"Hm… Benar juga… Dari awal mereka masuk memang sudah tak bersemangat… Ada apa ya…?" kata Sakura ke Ino yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Hei, Sakura…"

"Hn?"

"Psst… Psst… Pssst…"

"Oh… Begitu rupanya…" sekarang Sakura tau alasan Sasuke dan Naruto tak bersemangat begitu. Dan otak fujoshi nya langsung mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Hei, Ino…" panggil Sakura dengan sebuah senyum –atau seringai yang tak dapat dijelaskan rtinya.

"Apa…?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Psst… Pssst… Psst…" Sakura kemudian membisikan sesuatu di telinga Ino. "Gimana…?"

"Aku ikut rencanamu, Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung lagi~

* * *

Kagu: Wahahaha! Gimana…? Gak sampai sebulan kan…?

Sasuke: Oi, author brengsek! Loe ngerencanaiin apa!

Kagu: Rahasia~ Lagipula yang punya rencana tuh Sakura! Bukan aku!

Sakura: *smirk*

Naruto: Perasaanku gak enak deh… *merinding*

Kyuubi: Oi! Gue mau protes!

Kagu: Apa…?

Kyuubi: Jelas-jelas gue berdua di rumah bareng si pembantu! Tapi masa gak ada adegan gue nyium dia sih! Sedangkan SasuNaru ada! *nodongin bazooka*

Kagu: Haha… Kenapa ya…? Karena ini rated T! Lagipula aku belum puas bikin Gaara nangis! *meluk-meluk Gaara*

Gaara: Menjauh dari gue! Elo mah sinting! *ngelepasin diri dari Kagu*

Kagu: Kenapa kau membenciku kaasan…? Kau tidak sayang pada anakmu yang satu ini…? *pura-pura nangis*

Gaara: Gue bukan ibu loe! Dan gue gak akan kepengaruh air mata loe!

Kagu: Huh…

* * *

**Balesan Review….**

* * *

**Sasuchi ChukaChukhe :**

Kagu: Wahaha! Seru ya…? Thanks! Padahal chap lalu ditulis dalam keadaan frustasi!

Gaara keluarnya segitu doank?

Kagu: Gitu ya…? Tapi dichap ini lumayan banyak kan…?

Gaara: Gue lebih milih gak usah tampil daripada sial *natap sinis ke Kagu*

Pingin tau malam pertamanya?

Kagu: Sayang sekali! Tapi ini emang bukan rated M!

SasuNaru: Mending ngomongnya yang jelas. Rated M yang mana? Lemon ato Gore? Nih orang bisa-bisa malah masukin yang Gore.

* * *

**Safira Love SasuNaru :**

Kagu: Yeeei! Yeei! SasuNaru emang bakal nikah! Aku juga mau datang tapi ama Fugaku gak boleh!

Kyuubi: Kalo elo yang datang, ntar semua orang pada loe mutilasi! Makanya loe gak boleh datang!

Kagu: *pundung dipojok kamar mandi*

* * *

** :**

Kagu: Thanks for your review! *sok Inggris*

Gaara: Ini seru apanya? Nyebelin gini dibilang seru. *masih dongkol karena terkurung di rumah bareng Kyuubi*

Kagu: Jangan gitu loh! Benci bisa jadi cint- *ditimpuk Gaara sebelum selesai ngomong*

* * *

**creccentya crecny :**

Kagu: Wahaha! Masa sih sampai disuruh ke RSJ ! Kalo Kagu disuruh temen Kagu supaya berobat ke RSJ! Wahaha! *diseret ke RSJ*

Ada bagian yang mirip Hero apa Heroine nya KP?

Kagu: gitu ya…? Temen Kagu juga ada yang bilang begitu. Tapi sumpah! Chap lalu Kagu nulisnya pas lagi frustasi gara-gara Kuro-chan (Hp) rusak lagi. Jadi Kagu juga sebenarnya gak nyadar apa yang sudah Kagu tulis… Tapi makasih banyak udah mau nge-review fi nista ini! Arigatou ne! ^^

* * *

**SukeRuto Childishu :**

Kagu: Ini KyuuGaa kok! Tenang aja!

Motong pas hot-hot nya?

Kagu: Wahaha! Sorry! Tapi chap ini enggak kan…?

Sasuke: Apanya yang enggak! Gue pingin tau Sakura tuh ngerencanain apa!

Naruto: Um… Firasatku gak enak deh…

Sasuke: Gue juga sama!

Kagu: Thanks reviewnya! *gak nanggepin SasuNaru*

* * *

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko :**

Kagu: Thanks reviewnya! Sekali lagi, Kagu tuh nulis pas lagi frustasi. Tapi masa sih masih kerasa humornya…?

Kyuubi: Nih orang emang aneh…

Gaara: Jangan lupa kegilaan nya yang 100% gak mungkin sembuh.

* * *

**TakonYaki :**

Kagu: Ini udah apdet kok! ^^ Salam kenal juga!

* * *

**Heixarn Mizu:**

Kagu: Iya deh… Ceritaku emang gaje… Tapi masih mending daripada Gaara yang gak mau ngakuin anaknya…

Gaara: Gue bukan ibu loe! *nendang Kagu*

Makin mirip fic KP?

Kagu: Sorry! Aku gak nyadar apa yang telah kutulis dichap lalu! Cuma asal nulis. *kicked again*

* * *

**Black winx :**

Kagu: Sama! Aku juga pingin liat mereka kawin! Kapan ya anime asliny kayak gitu…? *harapan yang gak mungkin terkabul*

Thanks udah mau review! ^^

* * *

**NaruEls :**

Kagu: Senpai~! Makasih dah mau review! Ahaha… Semenjak SN Day jarang buka ffn? Sabar ya…? (*plak*) Hahaha! Kyuubi emang anak durhaka!

Kyuubi: Trus, masalah loe apa? *tampang sangar*

Kagu: Hus! Jangan kasar ke Els-senpai!

MinaKushi: Kapan Kyuu jahat ke kami? *ingatannya dihapus Kyuubi*

Kagu: Parah…

Kyuubi: *smirk*

Kagu: Yee! Mereka akan nikah mungkin chap depan! Mungkin… *digibeng* Arigatou senpai! ^^

* * *

**Childish kagomecHan :**

Kagu: Makasih untuk review anda! *sok bijaksana* *dilempar*

Ngebayangin SasuNaru pake kostum kayak gimana gitu? Kejang-kejang…?

Kagu: berbusa gak tuh…? Kalo berbusa bisa jadi anda mengidap ayan… *ngambil stetoskop* *ditimpuk*

* * *

**miyuko-chan :**

Kagu: Sudah selesai liat…? *ditimpuk lagi*

* * *

Makasih untuk reviewnya, semua!

Yah… Fic ini emang jelek, tapi bersediakah readers sekalian mereview fic ini…? Flame juga boleh kok. Tapi dengan alasan yang logis ya…?

.

.

.

Review, please…?


	4. Chapter 4

Kagu: Yohohoho! Apdet lagi! Cepet kan?

Sasuke: Udah! Gak usah bacot! Buruan!

Kagu: Oke deh...!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Bukan Kagu yang punya Naruto. Tapi Sasuke si ayam teme brengsek yang punya! Hah…? Masashi Kishimoto…? Siapa tuh…? *dilempar ke jurang*

**Rated:**

Maunya T ato M…? Kalo T ada romance… Kalo M yang muncul Gore! Kekeke! *dilemparin sandal*

**Pair:**

Hm… Kan diatas udah disebutin kalo yang punya Naruto tuh Sasuke. Jadi pasti pairnya SASUNARU! XD Ada tambahan yaitu, KYUUGAA! XDD

**Warning:**

Maybe OOC. Kayaknya typo(s) juga deh… YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! BOY LOVE! Garing! Fic gaje! Jangan lupa siapin tong sampah! Yang bikin fic ini seorang psikopat, gila dan musti dibawa ke RSJ! Yang SASUNARU HATERS harap tidak membaca fic ini!

If you **DON'T LIKE.** Please, **DON'T READ !**

* * *

'TENG NONG! NENG NONG!'

"Waaa, sudah bel nih… Kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya… Bye bye!" kata Tenten sambil menarik Lee yang ngotot pingin nyemangatin Naruto.

"Bye bye too!" balas Kiba sambil ngelambain sapu tangan (?).

"Oi, Naruto! Kenapa sih…? Dari tadi cuma diam saja…" tanya Kiba ke Naruto tapi gak dibalas sama sekali. "Ck dasar..."

-di tempat Sasuke-

"Hei, Sasuke…! Aku dan Shino kembali ke kelas dulu ya…" kata Neji seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya barusan.

Sasuke tak menjawab…

'Nih orang benar-benar lagi gak semangat ya…? Biasanya cuma bales 'Hn'… Tapi sekarang sama sekali gak ngebales…' kata Neji dalam hati. Dia jadi penasaran alasan penyebab Sasuke gak semangat gitu. Tapi berhubung udah bel masuk, dia gak jadi nanya. Kalaupun nanya, pasti gak bakal dijawab juga sama Sasuke.

Neji Shino udak kembali ke kelasnya. Shikamaru masih tidur. Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya dan langsung melirik Naruto dengan cemas.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke pun melihat sejenak orang yang memanggilnya dengan nada menjijikan tersebut (menurut Sasuke).

"Mau apa kalian kesini." kata Sasuke ketus begitu mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Sakura dan Ino.

"Um… Karena sepertinya Sasuke-kun sedang tak enak badan, bagaimana kalau kami yang memanggil Orochimaru-sensei…? Lagipula aku kan wakil ketua kelas." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terserah kalian." balas Sasuke kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

Senyum Sakura berubah jadi seringai…

Step 1: Complete !

* * *

"Oi, Naruto! Kau ini kenapa sih…! Diam melulu!" kata Kiba sambil nyolek-nyolek bahu Naruto. Tapi gak ada respon sama sekali dari si rambut pirang.

"Mungkin benar Naru-chan lagi 'dateng bulan'. Biasa, kan kalo lagi 'dateng bulan' perut jadi sa-"

'BUAKK !'

Lagi-lagi Sai mendapat hadiah sebuah timpukan buku Fisika yang tebalnya 29,99 cm. Lumayan sih… Hanya berdarah dikit…! *author dilempar*

'SRAK !'

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas dibuka dengan paksa oleh dua orang gadis –tepatnya dua orang fujoshi. Yup! Gadis itu adalah Sakura dan Ino!

"WOI, SEMUANYA !" teriak Sakura kenceng sehingga semua orang yang ada disitu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura.

"HARI INI BAKORO GAK MASUK KARENA SAKIT !" teriak Sakura lagi dan kemudian disusul dengan suara kegembiraan dari para murid. (minus Sasuke dan Naruto karena dari awal mereka emang gak semangat).

"TAPI SEBAGAI GANTINYA! TUH BAKORO 'BEJAD + BIADAB' NGASIH KITA TUGAS KELOMPOK !" lagi-lagi sakura teriak. Entah darimana dia dapat toa. Author gak tau…

"Yaaaaahhh…" semuanya langsung mengeluh. (lagi-lagi minus SasuNaru).

"SATU KELOMPOK TERDIRI DARI DUA ORANG ! PEMBAGIAN KELOMPOK BERDASARKAN UNDIAN DARI KOTAK INI !" teriak Sakura lagi sambil ngeluarin sebuah kotak aneh. Semuanya memandang kotak tersebut dengan bingung.

"KELOMPOK PERTAMA! SHIKAKIBA!" teriak Sakura lagi melihat nama yang diambil dari kotak tersebut.

Inner beberapa murid: Itu pembagian kelompok atau nama pairing…?

Shikamaru cuma tidur dan gak ngedengerin kata-kata Sakura. Sedangkan Kiba cuma diam seribu bahasa gara-gara sekelompok dengan Shikamaru.

"KELOMPOK KEDUA ! HAKUSAI !" teriak Sakura lagi setelah Ino menunjukan dua buah kertas yang bertuliskan nama Haku dan Sai.

Inner beberapa murid: Hakushu Dinosaurus…? Itu bukannya nama tim amefuto di komik Eyeshield 21…?

Entah kuping mereka budeg atau emang gak ada bolongannya… Kok bisa-bisanya nama HakuSai jadi Hakushu Dinosaurus…

"KELOMPOK KETIGA ! SAKURA YANG BAIK HATI DAN INO SI BABI !" lagi-lagi Sakura teriak dengan kencengnya. Agak sedikit bikin Ino tersinggung.

Inner beberapa murid cowok: Emangnya lu baik hati…? Bukannya lu Sakura si Fujoshi Gila…?

Inner beberapa murid cewek: Ketua emang baik hati ! Menyatukan dua insan sesama jenis (cuma cowok) adalah perbuatan TERPUJI !

(Author: Gak salah tuh…? Emangnya menyatukan dua insan sesama jenis itu ter-mmph! *author dibekep anggota SasuNaru Fansclub*)

Akhirnya pun Sakura mengumumkan pembagian kelompok masih dengan toa yang entah didapat darimana.

"KELOMPOK TERAKHIR !" Sakura diam sejenak, mau ngambil nafas dulu biar bisa teriak lebih kenceng.

"SASUNARU !"

Sakura dan Ino teriak bersamaan supaya Sasuke dan Naruto bisa ngedenger…

Mata Sasuke dan Naruto membelalak…

Sakura menyeringai…

Step 3: Complete !

* * *

"Jadi tugas dari Bakoro adalah membuat daftar-daftar keluarga binatang yang ada di Konoha ini…!" kata Ino sambil menjelaskan.

"Trus, kalian harus dapat foto-foto mereka! Terserah mau keluarga burung, keluarga anjing, keluarga gorilla, keluarga babi bahkan keluarga bokong ayam pun juga boleh!" kata Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke agak merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Karena besok libur, tugasnya akan dikumpulkan dua hari lagi!" kata Ino sambil nulis-nulis sesuatu. Au apaan yang ditulis… *dicekek*

"Tunggu dulu! Bukannya Orochimaru-sensei tuh guru Fisika! Ini kan pelajaran Biologi!" kata Kiba. Sebenarnya dia agak curiga dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Namanya juga lagi sakit… Yah pasti gak tau apa yang diomongin…" kata Sakura sambil angkat bahu. Pura-pura gak tau.

"Ta-"

"Bagi yang gak ngumpulin bakal di-rape Bakoro!" kata Sakura lagi memotong perkataan Kiba.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH !"

* * *

-sepulang sekolah-

"Oi, teme!" panggil Naruto ke Sasuke yang lagi beres-beres buku. "Woi, teme brengsek bokong ayam nyebelin! Loe denger gak!" panggil Naruto lagi karena dari tadi dia manggil Sasuke tapi tak dihiraukan.

" … " Sasuke gak ngebales…

"Woi, teme bokong ayam paling brengsek sedunia !" panggil Naruto lagi. Kali ini suaranya agak dikencengin biar si Sasuke denger. "Cih nyebelin! Kenapa sih kaasan dan tousan malah menjodohkan ku dengan orang breng-mmph!"

"Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa mu, jangan bicarakan hal itu disini kecuali kau benar-benar ingin mati dengan cara yang sadis dan kejam." ancam Sasuke sambil membekap mulut Naruto.

"Mmph! Mmph!" balas Naruto sambil mengangguk. Bukan. Bukan karena takut ancaman Sasuke. Tapi karena dia nya hampir kehabisan nafas dan dapat dipastikan jika hal ini dibiarkan terus, bisa-bisa ia mati duluan sebelum dibunuh Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke dan Naruto. Ada orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Besok kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari si ular bejad itu. Kita ketemu lagi besok di gerbang sekolah. Kalau kau telat, akan kugantung kau di kandang Manda." ancam Sasuke dengan aura membunuh. Naruto cuma mengangguk nurut. Sasuke yang lagi bad mood memang menyeramkan kayak dewa kematian.

-di rumah Naruto-

"Aku pulang…" kata Naruto sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

"Selamat datang Naruto!" sambut Gaara ramah dari dalam rumah.

"Lho…? Kaasan dan tousan mana…?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi.

"Mereka gak akan pulang sampai besok malam." kata seseorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang lagi mainin laptop sambil makan apel ke-29 nya untuk hari ini. (banyak amat?)

"Memangnya kenapa…?" tanya Naruto lagi ke kakakanya yang iblis ini.

"Mereka lagi ngurus sesuatu buat pesta pernikahan loe nanti yang tinggal 6 hari lagi." kata Kyuubi sambil ngebuang tangkai apel ke-29 nya kebelakang. Dan kebetulan banget tuh tangkai kena jidatnya Gaara yang lagi jalan ke dapur. Hal itu bikin gaara kesel, tapi dia gak mau ambil pusing soal hal itu.

(A/N: Dapurnya udah bener. Soalnya si Kyuubi ngancam tukang service nya buat betulin dapur Uzumaki. Dan harus selesai dalm kurun waktu 1 jam. Kalau gak selesai, tuh tukang service bakal dirantai trus disiksa Kyuubi dengan cara yang pastinya sangat sadis. Kejam ya…? Emang! Namanya juga Kyuubi.)

"Hah…" Naruto kembali lemas. Soalnya sisa hari Naruto tinggal 6 hari lagi. Di hari Minggu nanti Naruto bakal resmi menikah dengan Sasuke.

Yup! Naruto bersedih… Para Fujodanshi bergembira! *author dilempar*

"Nih Naruto… Kau pasti lelah… Minumlah teh hangat ini dulu…" kata Gaara sambil memberikan secangkir teh hangat ke Naruto. Entah kenapa si Kyuubi sedikit kesal begitu melihat Gaara dan Naruto. (Author: Cemburu nie~ *dicakar Kyuubi*)

"Oh ya Gaara… Besok gue mau pergi dulu ya…" kata Naruto sambil meminum the yang diberikan Gaara.

"Mau ngapain…?" tanya Gaara sambil meminum teh miliknya. Cuma Kyuubi doang yang gak dikasih. Kasian… *author dicakar lagi*

"Mau kerja kelompok bareng teme…" jawab Naruto tenang.

'SYUUURT !'

"Ohok! Ohok ohok!" Gaara langsung menyemburkan teh yang baru saja diminumnya dan terbatuk-batuk begitu mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Huwaa! Gaara kau kenapa!" teriak Naruto panik karena Gaara tiba-tiba saja batuk.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok…" kata Gaara setelah batuk-batuknya hilang.

Sedangkan Kyuubi?

Dia lagi ngelap muka nya yang kena semprotan teh dari Gaara barusan pake sapu tangan.

'Asal loe tau ya, Gaara… Gue bisa aja nge-rape loe sekarang. Disini. Diruangan ini. Dan dihadapan Naruto sekalipun. Tapi berterima kasihlah karena gue ngurungin niat gue.' kata Kyuubi dalam hati sambil tersenyum. GaaNaru yang ngeliat hal itu langsung berwajah pucat.

'SI KYUUBI TERSENYUM !'

Oke. Si Kyuubi emang jarang tersenyum. Biasanya sih seringaian ala setan yang ditunjukin Kyuubi. Jadi ini adalah hal sangat tidak wajar untuk Kyuubi. Wajar aja si Gaara ama Naruto terkejut + merinding karna ketakutan.

"Um… Gaara… Gue ke kamar dulu ya… Feeling gue gak enak kalo lama-lama disini…" kata Naruto langsung kabur ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

'Mendingan gue juga pergi deh… Kayaknya gak aman kalo ada disini…' kata Gaara dalam hati lalu pelan-pelan beranjak pergi.

"Oi, pembantu. Bikinin gue pie apel! Buruan gak pake lama!" perintah Kyuubi tanpa menoleh kearah Gaara. Gagal deh rencana kaburnya Gaara…

"Sebelum itu, gue mau nanya ke loe…" kata Gaara sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan curiga. "Sekarang loe lagi ngapain." tanya Gaara. 'Jangan-jangan si Kyuubi lagi lihat yang enggak-enggak…?' pikirnya dalam hati. 'Ini gak boleh! Meski si Kyuubi udah dewasa, tetap aja gak boleh!' lanjutnya dalam hati. (Author: Gaara… pkikiran mu berlebihan…)

"Hah…?" Kyuubi ber-hah ria. "Apa yang gue lakukin…? Yah nge-hack data-data Negaralah…! Emangnya kenapa…?" jawab Kyuubi santai. Gaara terkejut.

'Nge-hack data Negara…! Kyuubi… Gak gue sangka loe udah sebegitu nekatnya sampai-sampai nge-hack data Negara sembarangan… Tapi kalau loe sampai ditangkap polisi… gue rasa, gue ama Naruto bisa hidup tentram… Mungkin… Tapi kok gue agak merinding ya…? Bodoh deh…'

"Gak ada apa-apa kok… Loe lanjutin aja kegiatan loe." kata Gaara kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Kyuubi hanya menyeringai setelah Gaara pergi meninggalkannya buat ke dapur. Sebenarnya si Kyuubi bukan lagi nge-hack data-data Negara. Tapi lagi ngeliat foto-foto Gaara dari kecil sampai sekarang. (Uwoo!)

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Ck… Kau lama dobe…" ucap Sasuke yang lagi senderan didinding. Sekarang Sasuke memakai kaos bewarna putih dan sebuah T-shirt biru bergaris kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancing. Sasuke juga memakai celana bewarna abu-abu muda dengan sepatu hitam dikakinya.

"Enak aja! Kau nya saja yang datang kecepatan!" balas Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto memakai memakai kaos bewarna putih yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi bedanya Naruto memakai jaket oranye sebagai tambahannya. Naruto memakai celana longgar bewarna abu-bu tua yang banyak kantung nya. Dia juga memakai sepatu bewarna putih.

"Telat satu detik…" kata Sasuke lagi sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Apaan sih kau, teme! Cuma sedetik doang! Dasar perhitungan!" balas Naruto kesel.

Baru bertemu sudah bertengkar lagi. Benar-benar pasangan serasi ya…?

"Kita pergi." kata Sasuke lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oi, teme! Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto berlari langsung menyusul Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, ada orang-orang yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka dari balik tembok.

* * *

"Teme… Sekarang kita kemana dulu…?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat peta Konoha.

"Ke bukit…" jawab Sasuke singkat dan terus berjalan kearah bukit yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha High School.

"Tu-tunggu dulu teme!" kata Naruto sambil bergegas berlari menyusul Sasuke.

-di bukit deket sekolah-

"Ngomong-ngomong teme… Apa yang kita cari disini…?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Teme…? Kau dengar tidak…?" panggil Naruto lagi karena dari tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. "Oi, teme! Kau tuli ya! Dari ta-mmph!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke pohon terdekat dan membekap mulut Naruto. Sehingga sekarang tubuh Naruto dihimpit diantara pohon dan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah jelas lebih besar dari tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Mmmphh ! ! ?"

Naruto meronta-ronta. Tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

"Diam dan jangan berontak. Suara mu itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Kalau kau masih nekat berbicara, akan kubuat kau menderita seumur hidupmu." ancam Sasuke dengan hawa membunuh disekelilingnya. Hal itu membuar bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri. Dan akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tak berani melawan. (Author: tipikal uke yang nurut ke seme ya…? *dirasengan*)

"Bagus kalau begitu." kata Sasuke lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalannya kembali.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang mengali dan keringat dingin yang mengalir dipipi nya.

'Teme kalau marah jadi menyeramkan ya…' kata Naruto dalam hati. Lalu dia mulai berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah duluan didepannya.

* * *

"Wuaa! Lihat, teme! Ada sarang burung!" kata Naruto riang sambil menunujuk-nunjuk sarang burung yang ada disalah satu pohon.

'Baru tadi kuperingatkan untuk tidak berisik, sudah berisik lagi…' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Entah energi monster apa yang dimiliki Naruto hingga si blondie ini bisa terus teriak-teriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Oi, teme! Kemarikan kamera nya! Biar aku yang foto!" kata Naruto sambil bersiap-siap untuk memanjat pohon tinggi itu. Lalu Sasuke menyerahkan kamera yang tadi dibawanya didalam tas.

"JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!"

"Aku sudah dapat fotonya, teme! Aku akan segera tu-"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya dan yup... dapat dipastikan Naruto akan terjatuh dari pohon tinggi tersebut…

"GYAAAAAAAA !"

'BRUK !'

'Eh? Kok gak sakit ya…?'

Naruto masih memejamkan matanya. Bukannya tadi dia terjatuh dari sebuah pohon tinggi. Ah… Mungkin saja dia sudah sampai di surga tanpa harus merasa sakit akibat terjatuh dari pohon.

"Cepat buka matamu, dobe! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur!"

'Eh…? Kok ada suara teme…?'

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Eh…?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. 'Kenapa teme ada di surga. Bukannya surga itu hanya untuk orang yang baik hati ya…?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun, hah…!" kata Sasuke kencang. Tak lama kemudian otak Naruto berhasil memproses informasi dihadapannya. Yang jelas dia masih hidup dan disini bukan surga seperti tadi yang dipikirkannya.

Akhirnya Naruto juga menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah menolongnya saat ia terjatuh tadi. Dan sekarang ia juga telah menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang berada didalam gendongan Sasuke. Gendongan…?

Ya ! Sekarang posisi Sasuke sedang menggendong Naruto ala bridal style! Muka mereka sangat dekat, bahkan wajah mereka hamper bersentuhan.

Muka Naruto memerah…

"GYAAAA ! TEME MESUM ! LEPASKAN AKU, TEME !"

Naruto langsung berontak. Tidak mau lama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa juga jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Karena Sasuke malas berurusan dengan si blondie satu ini. Langsung saja Sasuke melepaskan gendongannya terhadap Naruto.

'BRUK !'

"Ouch!" Naruto memegangi pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan tanah. "Apa-apaan kau, teme! ?"

"Sudah bagus kau kutolong. Segitu saja sakit, bagaimana rasanya ya jika kau benar-benar jatuh dari atas sana dan aku tidak menolongmu…? Pasti sakit…" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku gak berterima kasih padamu ! Dasar teme bokong ayam brengsek !" kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ck… Tak tau terima kasih…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Bodoh amat !" teriak Naruto kenceng sambil melempar kerikil ke Sasuke, tapi bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

'Memangnya kedengaran ya…?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal jarak dirinya dan Naruto ada sekitar 10 meter.

* * *

"Hm… Kita sudah dapat 5 lembar foto… Sekarang kita akan kemana teme…?" kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat foto-foto yang didapatnya.

"Kebun binatang…" jawab Sasuke pelan.

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar. "Ayo lekas kesana, teme!" dengan semangat yang tinggi, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

-di kebun binatang-

"Huwaaa! Senangnya! Sudah lama tidak kesini!" teriak Naruto riang begitu masuk kedalam kebun binatang Konoha tersebut.

"Kau pernah kesini…?" tanya Sasuke.

"Waktu kecil. Tapi sekarang udah enggak lagi. Soalnya kaasan dan tousan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka." jawab Naruto sambil mengenang masa kecilnya saat bermain kesini.

Dia masih ingat sewaktu bermain kesini. Apalagi waktu Kyuubi dikejar-kejar anjing betina (tuh anjing naksir ke Kyuubi sejak pandangan pertama) yang entah kenapa bisa lepas dari kandangnya. Saat itu juga tidak ada yang menolong Kyuubi selain petugas kebun binatang. Kaasan dan tousan hanya menganggapnya sebagai permainan kejar-kejaran. Sedangkan dirinya dan Gaara tidak berani menolong Kyuubi karena takut jadi santapan makan malam sang anjing yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kebetulan juga si Kyuubi lupa membawa senjata-senjatanya. Sejak saat itu si Kyuubi gak mau lagi diajak ke kebun binatang. Kyuubi yang malang… Trauma membuatnya menjauhi kebun binatang… *author dilempar ke jurang oleh Kyuubi*

"Memangnya kau gak pernah ke kebun binatang, teme…?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya ke Sasuke.

"Hanya sekali." jawab Sasuke tanpa penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Sekali…?" Naruto hanya membeo.

"Tousan tidak pernah mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Kaasan juga selalu sibuk membantu tousan. Jadi mereka tidak pernah mengajakku kesini." kata Sasuke lagi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak kesini.

"Lalu siapa yang mengajakmu kesini…?" tanya Naruto lagi. Entah kenapa dia jadi penasaran.

"Aniki dan kakek yang mengajakku…" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Eh…? Itachi-sensei dan Tobi-sensei…? !" kata Naruto kenceng. Dia tau kalau Itachi sangat sayang ke Sasuke. Jadi wajar saja jika Itachi pernah mengajak Sasuke ke kebun binatang. Tapi, dia gak menyangka kalau Tobi juga pernah mengajak Sasuke kesini. Mengingat dalang semua kesialannya adalah salah satu anggota Uchiha bernama Tobi.

"Waktu itu kakek mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh ke kandang buaya dan nyaris diterkam buaya. Untung saja para petugas kebun binatang segera menyelamatkan ku sehingga aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Saat itu Itachi pingsan begitu melihatku hampir dimakan buaya." kata Sasuke begitu mengingat pengalaman pertamanya di kebun binatang.

'Tobi-sensei benar-benar bikin susah orang …' kata Naruto dalam hati. Dia jadi kasihan kepada Sasuke karena mempunyai seorang kakek seperti Tobi. Untung kakeknya hanya seorang penulis novel yang berkeliling dunia. Sedangkan neneknya adalah kepala sekolah dari Konoha High School. Tapi kalau nenekanya sudah marah, bisa gawat karena tenaga raksasa sang nenek sanggup membunuh seseorang hanya dengan sekali pukul.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita cari binatang yang sudah berkeluarga!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

-di kandang Penguin-

"Lihat teme! Induk penguin itu sedang memberi makan anaknya! Ayo cepat difoto!" kata Naruto riang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk penguin tersebut. Entah terbawa suasana atau apa, Sasuke jadi ikut tersenyum begitu melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang tergolong seperti anak kecil.

-di kandang Gorila-

"Wahaha! Gorila yang itu mirip teme!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa bagitu melihat seekor gorilla jantan yang mukanya stoic banget dan rambut kepalanya yang agak naik keatas.

"Sedangkan gorilla yang itu mirip kau, dobe." kata Sasuke sambil menunujuk seekor gorila betina yang sedang bermain riang dengan anak-anak gorilla. (kelewat riang malah!)

"Enak aja! Aku bukan gorila tau!" kata Naruto gak terima dikatain mirip gorila.

"Aku juga bukan seekor gorilla, dobe idiot." balas Sasuke juga tidak terima dikatain gorila oleh Naruto.

"Hehe… Maaf deh teme…" Naruto cuma cengar-cengir. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

-di kandang Rubah-

"Lihat teme. Rubahnya menjilat pipiku. Ahaha! Ge-geli!" Naruto tertawa riang. Kebetulan karena petugas itu mengijinkan Naruto memegang salah satu anak rubah disitu. Lagipula rubah itu sepertinya sangat menyukai Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang tertawa riang seperti itu. Entah kenapa muncul semburat merah di pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Lho? Kau kenapa teme? Kok mukamu merah sih…?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Si-siapa yang merah, dobe! Matamu sudah buta apa!" elak Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah kandang ayam. Gak mau dilihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Oh ya uadah… Terserah kau saja…" kata Naruto kemudian menaruh rubah tersebut di kandangnya. "Terima kasih ya pak karna sudah mengijinkan kami bermain dengan anak rubah ini!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke petugas yang mengurus rubah tersebut.

"Sama-sama. Aku rasa Kitsu-chan juga senag bermain dengan mu, nak…" balas petugas itu sambil tersenyum juga.

"Hehe…" Naruto cuma menyengir. Sasuke hanya diam.

* * *

"Hoi, teme! Tugas kita sudah selesai nih!" kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat 16 lembar foto yang sudah terkumpul. Ada foto burung, penguin, gorilla, bahkan anak rubah tadi juga ada.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat, padat, tapi gak jelas maknanya.

"Ck. Lagi-lagi 'Hn' mu itu. Gak ada kata lain apa!" balas Naruto berkacak pinggang. Dia menatap Sasuke yang terus saja tak memperhatikannya.

"Hm,"

"Apa-apaan itu, teme! Itu kan cuma diganti jadi 'm' doang! Dasar miskin kata!" balas Naruto lagi. Tapi tetap aja gak dianggap sama Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkan ayam tercinta kita yang satu ini. Sampai-sampai tak mempedulikan uke nya yang manis itu. *author ditendang*

'KRIYUUUK !'

Muka Naruto langsung memerah begitu mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing itu lagi.

"Kau lapar, dobe?" tanya Sasuke ke Naruto yang sekarang memegang perutnya.

"E-enggak…" bohong Naruto. Padahal perutnya udah lapar banget.

"Jangan bohong, dobe… Kau lapar kan…?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Dasar. Bilang dari tadi." kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Naruto lalu membawanya ke sebuah café terdekat. Naruto hanya menurut saja dibawa-bawa Sasuke seperti itu.

-di café-

"Huwaa! Enak! Makasih ya, teme!" ucap Naruto gembira. Entah karna apa. Mungkin saja karna ia baru saja menyelesaikan makanan terakhirnya. Tepatnya piring ke 11.

'Ternyata makannya banyak juga… Tak kusangka badan se-mungil itu bisa menghabiskan 11 piring makanan porsi besar dan 3 mangkuk Ice Cream…' batin Sasuke sweatdropp. Tapi diluar mah, cuek aja.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil dari belakang kursi Naruto.

"Eh…?" Naruto kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sedang meringkuk dan menangis dibelakang kursi.

"Kau kenapa adik kecil…?" tanya Naruto pada anak itu.

"Ni-niichan siapa…?" anak itu malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Adik kecil kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hiks…" anak itu kembali menangis. "Hiks… Aku terpisah dengan ibuku… Hiks…"

"Oh begitu… Namamu?"

"Hiks… I-inari…" jawab anak itu. Entah kenapa dia jadi tambah takut setelah melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu niichan akan membantu mencari ibumu!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Untuk apa, dobe? Biarkan saja. Nanti juga ketemu dengan ibunya." kata Sasuke. Dia gak beminat membantu anak yang bernama Inari itu. Dasar ayam jahat…

"Ayolah, teme… Ya ya ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Sasuke dengan muka super duper imut dan manis. Bahkan Uchiha sekalipun tak sanggup menolak tatapan tersebut. Sungguh dasyat…

"Baiklah, dobe."

"Yei! Teme baik deh!" kata Naruto riang sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

'DEG !'

Muka Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Lho, teme? Kok muka mu merah lagi? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Oh Tuhan. Sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa penyebab utama muka Sasuke memerah adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ayo cepat cari ibu anak ini." kata Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu teme!" panggil Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke. Tak lupa ia juga menggendong anak tersesat itu di punggungya.

1 jam kemudian…

"Ck… Mana ibumu, hah?" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin ke Inari. Langsung saja Inari ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto.

"Teme! Kau jangan kasar seperti itu!" bela Naruto.

"Kita sudah mencari ibu dari anak ini. Kita juga sudah mengelilingi kebun binatang ini, dobe! Tak kita ketemu dengan ibunya. Mungkin saja ibu anak ini sudah membuangnya."

"Sasuke ! Kau tak berhak mengatakan itu! Seorang ibu tidak akan membuang anaknya begitu saja! Aku yakin ibu Inari juga sedang mencari Inari disuatu tempat di kebun binatang ini!" balas Naruto sambil menatap dingin Sasuke. Inari yang melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto sambil menahan air matanya.

Sasuke tertegun. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto memasang tampang seperti itu. "Terserah kau sa-"

'GREEPP !'

"NARUTO !"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria gendutbermasker dan berjaket tebal yang langsung menarik Naruto.

"Kalau kalian ingin gadis ini selamat… Jangan bertindak macam-macam…" ancam pria itu sambil mengacungkan sebuah pisau ke leher Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku ini laki-laki tau!" kata Naruto membetulakan kata pria itu.

"Oh… Ternyata laki-laki… Maaf…" ucap pria itu. Yang lain sweatdropp.

"Dobe! Cepat kabur!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ugh!"

"Kalau ada yang berani macam-macam… Ga-bukan. Laki-laki ini akan kubunuh." ancam pria itu lagi.

"Cih…" Sasuke mendengus. Dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan sang uke tercinta dari genggaman si penculik.

"BUAK!"

Sasuke tertabrak oleh seseorang.

"Huwaa! Maaf! Maaf! Saya sungguh tidak sengaja!" kata seseorang yang mengenakan baju polisi. Orang itu membungkuk minta maaf kepada Sasuke yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Cih…" Sasuke mendengus lagi.

"Hei, kau !" Polisi itu menunjuk sang penculik dengan jari telunjuknya. "Cepat serahkan uang yang kau curi juga serahkan gadis itu!" teriaknya dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku laki-laki !" teriak Naruto kenceng. Sang polisi hanya mematung.

"Oh… Laki-laki… Maaf…" kata polisi itu sambil menunduk minta maaf.

Naruto langsung cemberut karena dikira perempuan. Semua laki-laki (minus Sasuke) yang ada disitu langsung blushing begitu melihat wajah cemberut Naruto yang sangat manis.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menyelamatkan mu!" teriak polisi itu dan langsung berlari menuju Naruto dan si penculik.

'BRUK!'

Tapi tak lama kemudian, si polisi itu langsung terjatuh karna tersandung tali sepatu nya sendiri yang tidak dikat dengan benar.

"Bodoh…" gumam Sasuke dan pengunjung lain tanpa sadar.

"Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan mu!" Polisi itu bangkit berdiri. Tapi entah sial atau apa, dia terpeleset kulit pisang sehingga ia terjatuh lagi.

Yang lain sweatdropp…

"Kau polisi yang bodoh ya…" gumam sang penculik. Disaat lengah itulah, Sasuke langsung menendang kepala sang penculik sampai ia terajatuh dan dalam sekejap telah pingsan.

Yang lain bertepuk tangan kagum…

"Niichan baik-baik saja…?" tanya Inari ke Naruto yang sudah lepas dari sang penculik.

"Eh… I-iya… Aku baik-baik saja…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke Inari.

"Inari !" panggil seorang wanita.

"I-ibu…?"

"Inari! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita berambut hitam tersebut. Namanya Tsunami.

"Iya! Soalnya Naru-niichan dan Ayam-niichan sudah mambantu Inari!" jawab Inari sambil tersenyum ke ibunya. Tapi disatu pihak, Sasuke agak sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Inari.

"Terima kasih karna sudah menjaga Inari." kata Tsunami sambil membungkuk.

Lalu penculik itu ditangkap polisi dan uangnya dikembalikan ke Tsunami, pemilik uang yang telah dicopet sang penculik tadi.

Keeseokan harinya…

"Huwaaa! Senangnya! Tugas sudah selesai! Yak an, teme!" kata pemuda berambut pirang sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hn," balas pemuda berambut raven disampingnya.

Sekarang masih pagi, Sasuke dan Naruto berniat mengumpulkan tugas kelompok mereka ke Bakoro sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"KYAAAAAA~ KAWAII~ !"

"SASUKE-KUN KEREN~"

"NARU-CHAN HONTOU NI KAWAII~!"

Teriakan para fujoshi itu menimbulkan tanda Tanya yang besar bagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

'Kenapa mereka teriak-teriak seperti itu didepan mading?'

Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Sasuke dan Naruto. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan mendekati mading tersebut juga kumpulan para fujoshi gila.

Kemudian mereka melihat isi mading itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan histeris dari para siswi cewek.

Mata mereka mebulat…

Kini mereka sedang menatap tulisan yang tertulis disana.

Tertulis sebuah kalimat dengan huruf kapital…

'HASIL DARI TUGAS BERJUDUL KELUARGA YANG DIBERIKAN OLEH OROCHIMARU-SENSEI !'

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut.

Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah foto-foto yang ditempel di mading itu.

Foto saat mereka sedang pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas tuntutan Bakoro kemarin. Foto saat Sasuke membekap Naruto, saat Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto yang terjatuh dari pohon, saat mereka ada di kebun binatang, bahkan saat Sasuke menyelamatkan Naruto dari sang penculik. Pokonya lengkap deh…

Ya… Itulah yang membuat SasuNaru terkejut dan sukses mematung disitu.

'TENG NONG NENG NONG!'

Bel masuk telah berbunyi…

"Oi, Kiba. Mereka gimana tuh?" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk SasuNaru yang masih mematung, sedangkan siswa-siswi lain sudah pada masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Biarkan saja…" kata Kiba lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dan Tenten pun juga memasuki ruang kelasnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sangat syok dengan foto-foto tersebut.

**OMAKE**

"Tak kusangka dia benar-benar dibenci murid ya…" kata seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang manatap seonggok manusia pucat pacinta ular yang kini terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Yep. Itu emang Bakoro. Sedangkan wanita itu adalah Tsunade, kepala sekolah KHS sekaligus neneknya Naruto, Kyuubi dan Gaara.

"Tapi, kira-kira siapa ya yang memberi racun tidur untuk ular dalam dosis tinggi?" kata Shizune cemas.

"Entalah…" kata Kakashi sambil membaca sebuah buku misterius yang isinya sangat diragukan.

"As elpísoume óti lávate Jashin Pantodýnamos chéri. Elpízo̱ na boroún na zí̱soun eiri̱niká se ágria katástasi̱ ekeí. Amí̱n."

"Hidan… Kau ngomong apa?" tanya Tsunade begitu ngeliat Hidan membaca suatu kalimat yang gak jelas.

"Mendoakan agar Orochimaru-san bisa tenang di alam sana…" kata Hidan masih membaca mantra nya.

Yang sweatdropp…

Tapi langsung ikut membaca mantra bersama Hidan. Kecuali Kakashi yang tetap mambaca bukunya.

* * *

Kagu: Chap 4 selesai ! Oh ya... Mantra yang diucapin Hidan tuh dari bahasa Yunani. Artinya sih...

Semoga engkau diterima disisi Jashin yang maha kuasa. Dan semoga saja kau bisa hidup tenang di alam sana. Amin.

Sasuke: Oh...

Naruto: Oh...

Kyuubi: Mang loe bisa bahasa Yunani?

Kagu: Hehe... Nerjemahin lewat Google translate... (*GUBRAK*)

Gaara: Payah...

Kagu: Hehe... *nyengir*

* * *

**Balsesan Review:**

* * *

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe:**

Kagu: Iya... Si Tobi emang ngeselin... Kalau aku punya kakek kayak gitu, udah kulempar ke laut! Kyuubi kan emang jahat! *ditembak* Ohoho! Sayang sekali, dichap ini SasuNaru gak jadi nikah. Mungkin chap depan, Mungkin... *dilempar ke laut*

* * *

**Heixarn Mizu:**

Kagu: Ooooooooo... *ngelamun* Kau pedofil ya...? Parah... *kicked* Jiah! Aku sih lebih suka ngebayangin Gaa-chan nyaris dirape Kyuubi!Ahahaha! *kicked again*Kayaknya gak ada deh... Maybe... I don't know... *langsung dilempar ke sumur*

* * *

**sugarplums1393:**

Kagu: Salam kenak juga! Makasih udah mau review! Mau ngefave gak apa-apa kok! Dengan senang saya terima! Gyahahaha! *ketawa-ketawa* *dikasih jimat pengusir setan*

* * *

**Fi suki suki: **

Kagu: Ayo! Silahkan ikut! Mari ramaikan pair SasuNaru dengan menjadi stalker SasuNaru! *dilindes* Ini apdet udah cepet kan? Oke! ;) Fi suki suki itu Safira Love SasuNaru! X)

* * *

**Tobito Uchiha:**

Kagu: Makasih udah mau baca fict nista ini! Padahal gak suka yaoi! Makasih banyak! XD Kyuubi emang keren! XDD Sekali lagi, makasih udah mau baca! Arigatou ne!

* * *

**Vipris:**

Kagu: Haha! Betul! Gaara emang kasian bareng-bareng ama Kyuubi! *disabaku* SasuNaru emang cepet dapat momongan... Um... Mau manggil senpai sih gak apa-apa... Tapi kalau bisa jangan pake -senpai ya...? Gak enak didenger aja rasanya. Tapi kalau mau manggil -senpai sih gak apa-apa. Itu hak mu, nak... (?)

* * *

**creccentya crency:**

Kagu: Gimana? Masih penasaran gak? Ini udah apdet cepet kok. Gak ampe sebulan.

* * *

**NaruEls:**

Kagu: Kyuu emang anak durhaka... Gak tau balas budi... Jahat... Setan... *dibazoka Kyuu*Betul! Beruntung Itachi gaj jadi dijodohin ama Kyuubi! Senpai sabar aja ya... Mungkin bener kata orang... Selama puasa tobat dulu, ntar kalo udah selesai baru berbejad-bejad lagi! XD *ditimpuk*

* * *

**Hyumaru Ai:**

Kagu: Iya. Ini emang KyuuGaa. Bukan... Tobi bukan aneh... Tapi pembawa sial... (*PALK!*)

* * *

**Hikarii Hana:**

Kagu: Salam kenal! Betul! Ayo Sakura, Ino! Satukan Sasuke dan Ino! *tereak-tereak* *ditimpuk pake kaleng*

* * *

**UchiMaki Konoichi:**

Kagu: Ada sih... Tapi gore... Ng? Ngidam? Anda hamil? *digetok*

* * *

Kagu: Fiuh... Satu chap terlewat lagi... *ngelap keringat* Oh ya... Kurasa readers pasti tau siapa yang bikin Orochimaru jadi kayak gitu... Trus foto-foto di mading itu juga pasti readers pasti tau siapa yang motret. Ya udah deh...

Fic ini emang gaje... Nista, jelek, abal, dll. Tapi bersediakah readers sekalian me-review fic ini? Flame juga boleh sih... Tapi yang bermutu ya?

.

.

.

Review, please...?


	5. Chapter 5

Kagu: APDET! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto yang telah membuat saya loncat kegirangan begitu ngebaca Naruto yang telah ketemu Kushina.

**Pair:**

Always SASUNARU! X) Bakal ada tambahan, yaitu KyuuGaa… XD

**Warning:**

Abal, kayaknya OOC deh… Tapi bakal diusahain biar gak OOC, mungkin ada misstypo, gaje, aneh. Apalagi ya…? Au deh…

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**

* * *

**

"Haahh…"

"Kau kenapa Naruto…? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat murung… Ada masalah…?" tanya Kiba ke Naruto. Sekarang sih dia lagi ngelus-ngelus Akamaru yang tertidur pulas diatas meja. (emang bolah bawa anjing…?)

"Gak ada apa-apa kok…" jawab Naruto bohong. Jelas masalah yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang adalah masalah perjodohannya dengan Sasuke yang bakal berlangsung… Yah… Besok malam…

Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu dilewati Naruto. Selama seminggu pula dia sudah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Jangankan berbicara atau berantem… Tatapan saja mereka tidak mau…

"Pasti ada apa-apa… Jarang-jarang kau tidak semangat gitu, Naruto…" kata Kiba lagi. Masih ngelus-ngelus Akamaru.

"Hn… Memang gak ada apa-apa kok…" kata Naruto lagi. Lalu mencoba untuk tidur. Seminggu ini kepalanya sering pusing tanpa alasan.

'BUAAKH !'

Tiba-tiba saja mucul seorang pria berambut perak dengan sebuah sabit gede dipunggungnya. Baru saja pria ubanan itu mendobrak pintu kelas hingga menyebabkan pendarahan ringan pada pintu tersebut. (?)

"Mari anak-anak! Di bulan yang suci ini, kita membaca ayat-ayat Jashin! Panjatkan doa kepadaNya! Dan sembah DIA!"

Teriak pria itu sambil mengacungkan sabitnya ke langit-langit kelas.

Mari kita sebut saja orang itu sebagai Hidan si penganut setia Dewa Jashin.

"Maaf sensei… Kami bukan penganut Jashin-nisme… Lagipula… Sejak kapan kaum Jashin berpuasa di bulan Ramadhan…?" kata sesorang anak. Hidan diam…

Kelas hening…

"Sebagai penganut Jashin yang setia, kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu…!" seru Hidan sambil nunujuk-nunjuk anak itu pake kaki. (Author: guru macam mana yang nunjuk anak didiknya pake kaki…?)

"Saya bukan penganut Jashin…" kata anak itu lagi. Hidan diam seribu bahasa.

"Pelajaran hari adalah tentang kesebangunan dan perkalian nungging (?)" kata Hidan sambil nulis-nulis gak jelas dipapan tulis.

Inner para murid: Dia ganti topik pembicaraan karna Jashin-kampret nya gak laku kan… Dan lagi… Apa itu perkalian nungging…?

"Oke… jawab pertanyaan ini…" kata Hidan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tulisannya yang kayak ceker ayam habis kelindes truk sapi.

Inner murid: tulisan macam apa itu…? Jelek amat… Anak bayi aja tulisan lebih bagus ini…

"Ayo… ayo… Gak ada mau jawab…? Yang bener bakal dibaptis Jashin…!" kata Hidan lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kendi berisi air yang gak jelas asal usulnya. (Dapat darimana…?)

Inner para murid: Nih orang lagi ngajar ato promosi sih…?

"Kok pada diem? Kenapa? Apakah aku begitu ganteng sampai-sampai kalian tak bisa berkata-kata, hah…?" kata Hidan narsis. Trus langsung dilempar sepatu sama beberapa murid.

"Oh ya… Ngomong-ngomong… si Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu kemana…? Kok gak ada? Apa mereka gak masuk…? Trus, Haruno juga kemana…?" tanya Hidan sambil melihat tiga bangku kosong yang tak ada penghuninya.

Semua langsung saling menatap…

…Perasaan mereka tadi masih ada disini…? …Kemana mereka…?

* * *

-di atap sekolah-

"Hah… Rasanya tenang disini… Tak ada yang menganggu…" gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin, langit biru cerah dengan dihisai awan putih bagai gumpalan salju terbang, udara yang sejuk, terik matahari yang mambakar kulit. Oke… Yang terakhir tidak dapat dihitung sebagai rasa nyaman.

"Minggir, dobe…"

Baru saja dia merasakan kedamaian dunia tanpa si chicken teme brengsek kejam itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian malah terdengar suaranya.

'Biarkan saja… Paling hanya ilusi…' kata Naruto dalam hati. Gak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula dia gak mau memikirkan si teme brengsek itu. Dia ingin damai.

"Kau tuli ya… Kubilang minggir, dobe…" kata suara tersebut.

'TWITCH'

"Grraah…! Mau apa kau kesini teme! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu tau!" Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri. Padahal tadi dia sudah merasa tenang dan damai, tapi sejak kemunculan ayam yang satu ini, kedamaiannya langsung hal dalam sekejap.

"Minggir. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin diganggu, bodoh…" kata Sasuke ketus. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih sering marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Nggak mau! Aku duluan yang disini. Kenapa juga aku harus mengalah buatmu…" balas Naruto gak mau kalah.

"Minggir, usuratonkachi…" kata Sasuke. Yang jelas dia tak akan mengalah buat Naruto. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Nggak akan…!" kata Naruto trus langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai tersebut (tempat yang diinginkan Sasuke).

Oke… Kenapa tempat itu jadi perebutan…? Yah… Mungkin karena tempat itu satu-satunya tempat yang sejuk dan tidak terkena cahaya matahari yang panasnya bagai didalam oven.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah tertidur nyenyak…

"Ck…" karena tak mau berdiri saja, yah sudah… Dengan sangat 'terpaksa', Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Naruto yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke juga sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap…

"Fufufu…"

Lalu munculah gadis berambut pink dari balik pintu dengan seringaian yang terukir diwajah nya…

"Fufufu… Untung saja gas tidur ini sangat efektif… Fufufu…" katanya sambil mengayun-ngayunkan sebuah semprotan kaleng berisi gas tidur.

"Nah… Saatnya beraksi Sakura~"

* * *

'TENG NONG! NENG NONG!'

Bel telah berbunyi pertanda pergantian jam pelajaran…

Sementara itu di kelas XI-B, kelas Gaara, dkk…

"Hei, kita taruhan yuk!" kata Tenten ke Neji, Lee, Chouji dan Gaara.

"Taruhan…?" Neji membeo. Gak ngerti maksud Tenten. Sedangkan Gaara yang disebelah Neji sedang asik membaca bukunya. Chouji lagi ngemil keripik kentang, dan Lee sedang push up 500 kali diatas bangku sambil nyanyi lagu buatannya sendiri. Yang ia beri judul 'Guy-sensei Makhluk Tuhan Paling Terseksi !' … (Author: Lagu apaan tuh…? ==)

"Iya taruhan…!" kata Tenten semangat. Gaara menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Taruhan itu tidak baik…" kata Gaara menasehati.

"Aduh Gaara… Kau jangan terlalu alim begitu deh…! Tak ada salahnya kan sekali-kali taruhan…?" balas Tenten kepada Gaara.

Sebenarnya sih Gaara menasehati bukan karena tanpa alasan. Tapi mengingat ada satu 'setan' di rumah yang jago banget taruhan sampai-sampai bikin beberapa perusahaan besar berhutang kepada 'setan' itu, Gaara jadi mengerti… Bahwa taruhan itu sangat tidak baik dan tak patut dicontoh.

"Memangnya taruhannya apa…? Daku jadi penasaran aduhai Tenten yang manis…" kata Lee yang sangat sukses membuat Tenten menjadi ingin muntah karna ilfeel.

Tenten menggeleng. Berusaha menyingkirkan khayalan yang aneh-aneh. Setelah berhasil mengusir semua pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Dia berkata "Gini taruhannya… Apa menurut kalian nanti Hidan-sensei si penganut DJ setia bakal datang dengan babak belur atau dengan sehat tanpa cacat sedikitpun…?"

"Kurasa sehat…" kata Neji sambil masang pose berpikir.

"Konyol…" kata Gaara lalu kembali melanjutkan acara baca bukunya.

"Nyam… Nyam…" kata err… atau ngemil…? Au deh…

" … " Shino diam gak berkomentar.

"Daku yakin seratus persen bahwa Hidan-sensei bakal sehat tanpa cacat sedikitpun!" kata Lee dengan semangat membara dan entah darimana muncul background ombak dibelakangnya.

Yang lain pada sweatdrop…

"Aku bertaruh Hidan-sensei bakal babak belur…" kata tenten dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Kalau kalian kalah, kalian harus mentraktirku dan para fujoshi lain di sekolah ini. Tapi kalau aku yang kalah, aku bakal ngasih kalian sebuah foto menarik. Bagaimana…?"

"Apaan itu…? Kayaknya gak seombang banget…" kata Neji mencoba protes.

"Seimbang kok…! Foto yang bakal kutunjukin adalah sebuah foto special yang semua orang tidak akan menyangkanya… Bahkan oleh kalian sekalipun." kata Tenten sambil memamerkan hp nya. Kayaknya foto tersebut disimpan disitu deh…

"Memangnya foto apaan…?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Iya…! Daku jadi penasaran!" kata Lee penuh semangat sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"Ada deh…!" kata Tenten kemudian memasukan hp nya kedalam tas.

" … " Shino masih gak berkomentar.

"Konyol…" kata Gaara. Dia benar-benar tidak tertarik.

"Nyam… Nyam… Meong~ (?)" semuanya langsung menoleh ke Chouji. "Ada apa..?" tanya Chouji. Bingung karena diliatin seperti itu oleh teman-temanya. Lalu mereka melihat Chouji yang memegang sebuah bungkusan cemilan bertuliskan 'Keripik Khusus Kucing'.

'Pantesan…' batin mereka (Gaara, Neji dan Tenten) bersamaan. Sedangkan Lee masih gak ngerti alias bingung.

'Srek…'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. LAlu terlihat sosok Hidan mulai memasuki ruang kelas sambil bertopang sebuah tongkat.

…Tongkat…?

Oke… Hidan kini telah sampai ditengah kelas. Semua murid pada cengok ngeliat Hidan.

Kenapa…?

Soalnya Hidan berada dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak baik. Badan penuh dengan memar dan luka-luka, di kepala terdapat 5 benjol yang terbilang lumayan gede, trus mukanya jadi biru, dan disekeliling mata terdapat lingkar bewarna hitam. Lumayan parah sih…

'Hehe… Menang…' kata Tenten dalam hati.

Para murid lain pada diem ngeliatnya… Kok bisa-bisanya si DJ-nisme itu sampai luka-luka kayak gitu…? Diapain aja sampai kayak gitu…?

**FLASHBACK**

"Hm… Jadi gak ada yang tau ya…? Kalau gitu… KITA ULANGAN!" Hidan langsung teriak kenceng.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH !"

"Ulangan nya tentang perkembangbiakan bilangan janda (?)!" kata Hidan lagi sambil ngacungin sabitnya. "Bagi yang nilainya dibawah 99.999 bakal dirape Orochimaru!" teriak Hidan makin kenceng.

Lalu entah kenapa para siswi cewek gak terima dengan hukuman kayak gitu. Trus mereka langsung nyerbu Hidan. Bahasa lainnya sih ngeroyok massal. Yah gitu deh… Sebenarnya Hinata juga gak setuju, tapi dia gak berani menentang hukuman tersebut.

Alasannya…?

Yah itu karena mereka gak ikhlas kalau 'uke' di kelas mereka sampai dirape Orochimaru. Apalagi kalau yang dirape itu Naruto and Sasuke, author yakin gak cuma siswi kelas itu itu saja yang bakal ngemutilasi Hidan Orochimaru, pasti seluruh siswi bakal saling bahu-mambahu buat ngemutilasi Hidan Orochimaru.

Parah…?

Emang…

Tapi mau gimana lagi… si Hidan udah terlanjur babak belur dihajar siswi cewek. *author nunjuk Hidan yang terkapar dan nyawa nya udah hilang setengah* Dan author gak ada niat buat nolong Hidan. Jadi itu adalah kehendak author.

Sedangkan para murid cowok hanya menatap ngeri ke para siswi cewek yang dengan sangat buasnya menghajar Hidan.

Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih karena gak jadi ulangan. Dan yang lebih baik lagi, mereka gak akan terancam dirape oleh Bakoro alias Baka Orochimaru.

Tak lupa juga kalau ternyata si Ino menceritakan hal ini kepada Tenten lewat jasa SMS dan malah dipakai Tenten sebagai ajang taruhan.

Hebat…

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Gitu ceritanya…" kata Tenten sambil menjelaskan peristiwa yang dialami Hidan. "Nah… Karena aku menang… Kalian harus mentraktirku dan fujoshi lain di sekolah ini…!" katanya lagi dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

" … "

Hening…

"Oh oke… Aku tau kalau fujoshi di sekolah ini sangat banyak… Jadi kalian tak usah mentraktir kami. Tapi, aku akan memberi hadiah kepada kalian…" kata Tenten sambil mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. "Sebuah foto mengejutkan~!" katanya dan langsung menunjukan sebuah foto di hp nya.

Mata mereka langsung membulat begitu melihat foto tersebut…

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Hidan jatuh tak sadarkan diri…

* * *

-dia atap sekolah-

Terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap –karena obat tidur Sakura.

"Ngg ~ Ng…?" Naruto mengeram pelan. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang aneh. Entah apa itu, dia tidak tau. Yang jelas rasanya hangat. Tapi apa ya..? Rasanya seperti ada orang lain. Tapi siapa…?

"Hn,"

'DEG!'

'A-apa itu…? Ja…jangan-jangan…'

Naruto mulai mencoba menggerakan badannya. Tapi gak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih besar darinya sedang memeluknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang terganggu dengan pergerakan badan Naruto jadi terbangun. Tapi Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal. Dan kenapa yang ada dihadapannya malah sesuatu yang bewarna kuning. Dan… Eh? Rasanya dia seperti memluk sesuatu…? Apa itu…?

Lalu Sasuke mulai mencoba melihat sekeliling. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka malah bertemu pandang.

Hening…

…

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH !"

Teriak Naruto kenceng begitu menyadari posisinya dengan Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku, teme!" seru Naruto kenceng. 'Jadi… Selama a-aku tidur… Sasuke memelukku…?'

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, dobe! Kenapa kau memelukku!" balas Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pantas ngomong gitu tau! Kau yang memelukku dasar teme mesum!" balas Naruto. 'Jelas-jelas dia yang memelukku bodoh! Awas kau teme!'

"Enak saja! Kau mengambil kesempatankan selagi aku tidur kan!" kata Sasuke. Gak mau kalah. Yang jelas dia gak bakal ngaku kalau dia yang meluk Naruto. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi…

"Aku tidak memelukmu, teme brengsek! Kau yang memelukku!" tunjuk Naruto ke Sasuke. Entah kenapa nafas Sasuke dan Naruto jadi tidak teratur. Muka mereka juga jadi sedikit memerah.

"Oke… Kurasa pertengkaran ini tidak akan selesai. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lupakan kejadian ini dan kembali ke kelas. Kau mengerti, dobe." kata Sasuke. Nafasnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik…" kata Naruto setuju. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang menuju tangga.

* * *

-di kelas XI-A (kelas Naruto, Sasuke, dkk)-

"KYAAAA~" teriak salah satu murid perempuan dengan sangat sangat histeris.

"KYAAAAA~! KAWAII~~!" teriak siswi yang lain sambil menahan suatu cairan merah dari hidungnya.

"Ta… Taichou dapat darimana…?" kata salah satu siswi yang darahnya telah mengalir bagai sebuah sungai.

"Yah motret langsunglah!" kata sang taichou sambil mengayun-ngayunkan hp nya. Yah… Sang taichou sudah pasti adalah Haruno Sakura. Ketua dari SasuNaru Fansclub.

"Sugoi, taichou!" seru salah seorang siswi dengan semangat membara.

Sedangkan siswa cowok…?

Mereka hanya bengong menatap sesuatu dihadapan mereka…

Mereka merasa mata mereka telah menipu mereka. Secara, mereka sangat yakin kalau foto besar yang ada dihadapan mereka sangatlah mustahil. Tapi mereka juga merasa kalau Sakura tidak mungkin berbohong dengan memanipulasi foto tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas XI-B…

"Mustahil…" gumam Gaara setelah melihat foto di hp Tenten.

"Percaya atau tidak, memang inilah kenyataannya… Sakura mengirim foto ini lewat e-mail. Dan kurasa Sakura tak akan mungkin memanipulasi foto ini…" jelas Tenten dengan sangat yakin.

"Tapi… Ini sangatlah mustahil…" kata Gaara. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa Gaara benar. Mereka mana mungkin hal itu…" kata Neji ikut gak yakin.

"Tapi Sakura memotret ini langsung di tempat… Jadi mana mungkin salah…" kata Tenten masih dengan penuh semangat dan sangat yakin.

" … " Shino hanya diam saja. Gak berkomentar sama sekali.

"Nyam… Nyam…" Chouji hanya ngemil. Kali ini lagi ngemil keripik ubi yang digoreng dengan minyak berkualitas dan dengan suhu yang sangat tepat sehingga menghasilkan keripik yang berkualitas sangat baik. (oi, ini bukan lagi ngebahas makanan tau!)

"Wah wah… Tak kusangka Sasuke cepat bertindak ya…" kata Lee sambil masang pose berpikir ala guru Guy.

'DEG'

Perasaan Gaara gak enak…

"Biasanya kan orang kalau udah nikah gak masalah tidur bareng. Ngelakuin hal 'itu' juga gak masalah kok…" kata Tenten sambil menyeringai.

Perasaan Gaara makin buruk…

"Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto itu belum nikah tau… Lagipula mereka kan rival…" kata Neji ke Tenten. Berusaha nyingkirin segala pikiran negative di otak Tenten.

Lalu Gaara teringat akan perjodohan Naruto dan Sasuke…

"ENGGAK!"

Tiba-tiba Gaara teriak kenceng sampai-sampai semua yang ada di kelas natap Gaara dengan tanda tanya diatas kepala mereka.

Gaara yang langsung sadar akan perbuatannya tadi langsung kembali duduk dengan muka yang merah padam. Nahan malu. Soalnya baru kali ini dia teriak kenceng selain gara-gara Kyuubi.

"Enggak… Naruto itu masih polos… Dia gak boleh tau hal yang seperti itu…" gumam Gaara pelan.

"Hah… Suatu saat nanti Naruto juga harus tau hal seperti itu Gaara…" kata Tenten. Nyoba bikin Gaara emosi lagi. Dia cuma pingin mastiin sesuatu hal aja. Dan hal itu bisa diketahui dari emosi Gaara.

"Enggak…" kata Gaara pelan. Entah kenapa dia jadi khawatir sama Naruto. (sifat melindungi nya Gaara kumat lagi…)

"Ck Gaara… Naruto itu emang masih polos… Tapi nanti dia harus tau juga kan…?" kata Tenten dengan nada yang sangat nyantai. Gak khawatir ama mental Gaara yang sangat cemas dengan kondisi Naruto.

" … " Gaara diem. Kata Tenten ada benarnya juga. Tapi…

* * *

-di koridor sekolah-

"Kau mengerti kan, dobe. Jangan ceritakan kejadian tadi kepada siapapun." kata Sasuke dengan aura penuh ancaman.

"Tak perlu kau ancam pun, aku tak akan cerita kepada siapapun." kata Naruto sambil membuang muka. Tak sudi melihat wajah si ayam brengsek tersebut.

"Bersikap biasa, kau mengerti…" kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Iya teme."

Lalu Sasuke membuka pintu kelas mereka.

'Srek…'

Kelas yang tadinya rebut, sekarang menjadi hening karna kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"…?" Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menatap heran.

"KYAAAAAAA~~! KAWAI~~!"

Langsung saja para gadis-gadis fujoshi sinting itu mengerubungi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei hei! Kalian udah ngelakuin apa aja!"

"Kapan anaknya lahir…?"

"Gimana Naru-chan? Sasuke hebat gak…?"

"Diantara kalian, siapa mulai duluan…?"

Dan munculah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para fujoshi tersebut. Naruto hanya menatap bingung ke teman-teman sekelasnya ini (maklum… Naruto masih polos…). Sedangkan Sasuke yang ngerti maksud dari para fujoshi sinting itu langsung mengeluarkan deathglare nya. Tapi gak ngaruh sama sekali.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap senang ke Sasuke dan Naruto…

Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang dipajang dipapan tulis kelas mereka.

Ya…

Sebuah foto berukuran poster yang bergambar Sasuke tidur sambil memeluk Naruto…

SasuNaru diem…

Sakura menyeringai…

* * *

-di rumah Naruto-

"Jadi begitu ceritanya…" kata Gaara sambil mengangguk paham. "Jadi, ada orang mengubah posisi tidur kalian sehingga kalian tidur sambil berpelukan…?"

"Yah…" balas Naruto lemes. Sangat lemas…

'Pasti ini ulah Haruno…' kata Gaara dalam hati. 'Aku jadi kasian kepada mereka…'

"Ck… Masa hanya seperti itu saja loe langsung muram sih…? Toh kalian nanti juga bakal nikah dan bakal—mmph!" mulut Kyuubi langsung dibekep ama Gaara biar gak banyak bacot yang keluar. "Pueh! Apaan sih loe! Cari mati ya!"

"Sst… Loe bisa diem gak sih…? Si Naruto tuh lagi gak semangat tau… Loe harusnya memberi dukungan semangat kepadanya…" kata Gaara sambil bisik-bisik. Biar Naruto gak dengar.

"Masa bodoh…!" balas Kyuubi. Benar-benar kakak yang gak berperasaan…

Gaara menghela nafas. Dia udah tau kalo si Kyuubi bakal jawab kayak gitu.

"Gaara… Kaasan dan tousan masih belum pulang ya…?" tanya Naruto ke Gaara.

"Entalah…" jawab Gaara seadanya.

"Mereka masih ngurus pernikahan loe besok." kata Kyuubi sambil bongkar-bongkar kulkas. Trus langsung ngambil kue apel buatan Gaara.

"Hahh…" entah kenapa Naruto kembali gak semangat.

"Kau pasti lelah… Tidurlah dulu…" kata Gaara, lalu Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Cih… Dasar… Loe itu gak cuma jadi pembantu, tapi bisa calon ibu juga ya…" kata Kyuubi dengan maksud ngeledek.

"Berisik."

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"PAGI, SEMUANYAAA!" teriak Naruto kenceng.

"Wah… Si Rubah Pirang rupanya udah semangat lagi ya…?" sambut Kiba sambil menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Sepertinya begitu… Kalau dihitung-hitung, udah hampir seminggu semenjak Naru-chan gak bersemangat… Siklus 'menstruasi'nya udah selesai ya, Naru-chan…?"

'BUAK!'

Langsung aja Sai dapat hadiah sebuah timpukan tas dari Naruto. Kalau dichap lalu hanya dapat satu buah buku tebal, kali ini berupa tas yang sudah pasti terdapat semua buku tebal yang totalnya ada 5 + buku tulis. Belum lagi sebuah kotak pensil. Pasti sakit… *author dilempar*

"Sudalah Naruto, tak usah pedulikan Sai. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kok jadi semangat gitu sih…? Ada apa…?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Hehehe… Semalam aku bermimpi mengalahkan teme dalam segala hal…!" jawab Naruto semangat. Saking senangnya dengan mimpi semalam, dia lupa kalau pernikahannya bakal dilangsungkan nanti malam.

"Ck… Cuma mimpi saja bangga…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat Naruto kenal.

"Mau apa kau kesini, teme!" kata Naruto ketus.

"Ini kelasku, bodoh. Lagipula aku ketua kelas disini. Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang ku mau, dobe." Balas Sasuke gak kalah ketus.

"Terserah apa katamu, teme!" seru Naruto lalu beranjak pergi menuju mejanya.

* * *

Bel telah berbunyi…

"Maaf karena tidak masuk beberapa hari ini. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, ada yang meracuni saya hingga saya tertidur selama hampir seminggu. Dan saya tidak ingat, sepertinya orang itu memberi saya obat hilang ingatan." kata Bakoro sok sopan.

Inner murid: 'Tak usah masuk selamanya juga gak apa-apa kok… Kami akan sangat senang jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.'

"Baik… Pelajaran akan dilanjutkan. Sekarang pelajarannya adala—"

'BRUK!'

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru pingsan jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berbusa. Semua murid hanya menatap heran ke mayat eh tubuh Orochimaru yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Hehe… Ternyata ramuan yang kubuat asal-asalan bisa berhasil juga… Hehe…" tiba-tiba muncul Tobi dari balik meja guru sambil memegang sebuah suntikan.

Para murid hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat pemandangan dihadapan mereka…

"Hehe… Maaf mengganggu pelajaran kalian… Tobi si anak baik ini hanya mau mengetes apakah ramuan yang Tobi buat bisa berhasil atau tidak… Soalnya ini ramuan dibuat asal-asalan… Hehe…" kata Tobi sambil nyengir-nyengir gak bersalah (meski gak keliatan karena ketutup topeng).

'…Malpraktek…' kata mereka dalam hati.

"Oh ya…" Tobi mulai berbicara. Sedangkan SasuNaru gak mau dengerin karena masih jengkel dengan Tobi. "Sasuke bakal menikah dengan Naru-chan lho~" kata Tobi lagi. Semuanya langsung kaget termasuk SasuNaru.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?"

Otomatis mereka langsung teriak. Kecuali SasuNaru yang sangat syok dan Sakura + Ino udah tau lebih dulu.

"Wah wah Sasuke… Tak kusangka kau selama ini menyukai Naru-chan…" kata Sai sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Berisik kau Sai! Aku tak akan pernah menyukai orang dobe macam dia!" balas Sasuke sambil nunjuk Naruto. Oke… Sasuke sudah terpancing dengan emosinya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah menyukai orang brengsek kayak kau, teme!" balas Naruto gak terima dibilang dobe.

Lalu munculah kilatan listrik diantara mereka berdua…

Sedangkan para fujoshi hanya menatap mereka sambil menahan darah yang akan mengalir deras dari hidung mereka.

Dan entah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak, Hinata merasa patah hati. Pupus sudah harapanya untuk bersama Naruto.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih…? Kalian kan akan menikah, masa tidak rukun begitu…? Ayo dong Sasuke, cium Naru-chan!" kata Tobi lagi. Dan langsung saja para siswi cewek yang tergolong fujoshi langsung bersorak 'CIUM! CIUM!' Bahkan ada yang mengibarkan bendera SasuNaru. Yah gitu deh… Malangnya nasib mereka…

Dan yah… Ingin rasanya Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menguliti Tobi yang terlalu besar mulut…

'Srek…'

"Hn? Loh? Ada apa ini…?" tiba-tiba saja masuk seoang pria bermasker dan berambut perak sambil membawa sebuah buku bersampul oranye.

"Hai, Kaka-chan!" kata Tobi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Kakashi.

"Ada apa ini…? Kenapa Orochimaru-san terkapar tak jelas begitu…?" tanya Kakashi kepada Tobi.

"Eh…? Kenapa ya…?" Tobi langsung memasang pose berpikir. Sepertinya dia lupa siapa pelaku utama atas terkaparnya Orochimaru.

"Tidak tau…?" tanya Kakashi. Tobi mengangguk.

Inner murid: 'Kenapa guru disini gak ada yang benar ya…'

Yah memang… Guru-guru di KHS emang 90% gak bener. Dari Orochimaru yang pedofil dan maniak ular, Tobi yang autis, Hidan sang ustadz sesat (?), bahkan wali kelas mereka (Kakashi) yang hobi banget baca buku mesum karya Jiraiya, dan masih banyak lagi yang author males nyebutinnya.

"Yah sudah… Kubur saja…" kata Kakashi tenang (gak ada perasaan ragu-ragu saat ngomong) lalu berjalan ke meja guru. Membuka laci meja tersebut dan…

…mengambil buku lain bersampul oranye…?

Tepatnya itu adalah salah satu edisi dari buku mesum yang ditulis oleh Jiraiya.

"Saya hanya ingin mengambil buku pelajaran yang ketinggalan ini… Permisi…" kata Kakashi bohong lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Para siswa-siswi hanya diam…

"Kok diem…? Baguskan! Berarti Kaka-chan sering membaca buku pelajaran! Bagus untuk kepintaran otak!" kata Tobi tanpa tau sama sekali isi dari buku tersebut.

Inner murid: 'Bodohnya Tobi-sensei…'

"Ya sudah… Karena gak ada yang mau ngomong, Tobi si anak baik ini mau mengubur Oro-chan dulu! Dadah!" kata Tobi lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas sambil menyeret tubuh Orochimaru sehingga tubuh sang maniak ular tersebut penuh dengan goresan akibat bergesekan dengan lantai. Kasian…

Hening…

* * *

-disuatu gedung-

"Kaasan… Yang benar saja… Ini kan kimono untuk perempuan…" protes Naruto dengan Shiromuku (kimono pengantin) yang ia kenakan. Shiromuku bewarna putih dengan beberapa motif tenunan yang juga bewarna putih seperti bunga dan burung jenjang . Lalu obi (ikat pinggang buat kimono) bewarna merah. Yah… Intinya sih… Sekarang Naruto gak bisa dibedain dengan perempuan sungguhan. Apalagi dengan wajah yang terbilang manis. *author dirasengan*

"Jangan protes atau kau akan kukurung dikandang Manda." balas Kushina dengan aura super mengancam. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Gak berani melawan.

"Ck… Salahkan wajah banci mu itu, dobe. Muka mu itu terlalu 'banci', makanya kau diberi kimono untuk pengantin perempuan." kata Sasuke tak berperasaan. Yah… Sekarang Sasuke mengenakan sebuah kimono bewarna biru tua yang senada dengan rambut 'ayam' nya. Dan juga lambing keluarga Uchiha yang terdapat didada dan dipunggung kimono. Lalu dengan hakama bewarna hitam kelam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Satu kata… Keren… Mungkin jika para Sasuke FG ada disini, mereka akan langsung berhamburan ke kamar mandi untuk menghapus aliran darah dihidung mereka masing-masing.

"Berisik, teme! Kau tak pantas mengataiku seperti itu! Padahal rambutnya juga gak bisa dibedakan dengan bokong ayam!" seru Naruto kenceng. Dia gak terima kalau dikatain banci oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah… sudah… Kalian jangan bertengkar… Sebentar lagi pesta pernikahan akan dimulai…" kata Mikoto menenangkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Kalau dibiarkan terus, bisa-bisa mereka malah berantem.

"Sudalah Naruto, benar kata bocah ayam itu! Loe cukup keren kok pake shiromuku itu!" kata Kyuubi sambil ngunyah apel merahnya.

"Loe ngeledek kan!" balas Naruto gak terima.

"Sudalah Naruto… Tak usah pedulikan Kyuubi…" kata Gaara sambil menahan lengan Naruto yang udah siaga buat mukul Kyuubi.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke yang melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Gaara jadi aga sedikit… err kesal…?

"Hei, kalian… Ayo sambut para hadirin yang ada diluar sana!" kata Minato riang trus langsung ngedorong SasuNaru keluar dari balik tirai.

Dan yup! Mata mereka langsung membulat kaget.

Bukan. Bukan. Bukan karena gugup, tapi karena hadirin yang dimaksud adalah semua teman-teman sekelas mereka. Ah tidak… Lebih dari itu… Bahkan semua murid KHS ada disitu… Dan yeah… Semua guru juga ada. Bahkan Orochimaru juga ada… Tapi bedanya dia sedang tertidur didalam sebuah peti mati.

"Kalian kenapa…? Kok gugup…? Ayo sambut mereka semua…" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kaasan…"

"Ya Sasuke…?"

"Kenapa mereka ada disini…" kata Sasuke dengan aura siap membunuh.

"Eh…? Oh itu… Mereka kan teman-teman mu… Jadi harus diundang. Lagipula mereka kan bisa jadi saksi atas pernikahan kalian… Begitu kata kakekmu…" jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum ramah.

Oh shit… Ingin rasanya Sasuke memotong Tobi menjadi delapan bagian membuangnya di delapan planet berbeda.

…Time skip…

"Jadi… Bersediakah kalian mengucap janji akan sehidup semati sampai kematian memisahkan kalian…?" kata Kakashi sang penghulu. (Kok bisa…?) Yang membuat author meragukan Kakashi adalah sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya selama prosesi pernikahan. Sebuah buku bersampul oranye yang diragukan isinya.

SasuNaru hanya mengangguk pasrah…

"Nah… Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian…" kata Kakashi nyantai dan masih tetap membaca buku tersebut.

"APAAA!"

Naruto teriak kenceng. Gak terima dan gak sudi berciuman lagi dengan Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia gak teriak dan hanya menatap tajam ke Kakashi.

"Kenapa…? Kalian sudah menikah, jadi tidak masalah…" kata Kakashi kemudian membaca buku itu lagi. (Author: penghulu macam apa itu…? ==')

"Satu… dua…"

"…?"

"TIGA!"

Sakura danTobi langsung mendorong Sasuke dan Naruto dari arah yang berlawanan. Dan yah… Pasti readers udah pada tau apa akan terjadi selanjutnya…

'CUP!'

"HOREEEEEEEEE!" sorak para fujoshi dengan sangat riangnya. Gak merasakan penderitaan batin yang dialami SasuNaru.

'Kasian…' inner para murid laki-laki yang ada disitu.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami-is err… suami-suami…" kata Kakashi kemudian menutup buku yang daritadi dibacanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengambil buku lain dari balik jubah penghulunya dan mulai membacanya…

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa…

Poor SasuNaru…

Tapi, mari kita terapkan sebuah motto… 'SasuNaru bersedih, para Fujodanshi bergembira!' *author ditimpuk kaleng*

.

.

.

Bersambung lagi~

* * *

Kagu: ARRRGHH! *teriak-teriak*

Kyuubi: Napa loe?

Kagu: Sial! Aku kan penasaran tau! *habis selesai baca manga Naruto online sampai yang 502* Gramedia! Cepet terbitin Naruto! Daku penasaran! *teriak-teriak* *ditimpuk karena berisik*

* * *

**Balesan Review:**

* * *

**Heixarn Mizu:**

Kagu: Nih udah apdet cepet kok...

* * *

**Uzumaki Winda:**

Kagu: Betul! *ngacungin jempol* Yang ngeracuni emang Sakura dan Ino!

Sakura: *smirk*

Kagu: Ini udah nikah kok! XD *dirasenchidori*

* * *

**Hitomi Mi Chan:**

Kagu: AKU JUGA SASUNARU FANS! X) Oh... Ini udah nikah kok... Gimana? Apdet cepet kan...? Lagi banyak libur sih! XDD

* * *

**NaruEls:**

Kagu: What? Senpai sampai ngakak? Moga aja gak nyamuk masuk ya...? (*PLAK!*) Gimana? Google Translate udah bisa belom...?

* * *

**nami kusunoki:**

Kagu: Ahaha... sampai ketawa kayak kunti...? Nih obat penawarnya... *nodongin bygon* *dilempar ke jurang* Ini udah apdet cepet kok! X)

* * *

**Misyel:**

Kagu: Sampai ketawa...? Yang bener nih...? Padahal kupikir chap lalu garing... *chap lalu ditulis lagi-lagi saat author lagi frustasi* Thanks review nya! :D

* * *

**Lavender Hime-chan:**

Kagu: Ini udah apdet kok! :D Oke... Semoga fluff nya bisa nambah... Amin (?) Makasih ya udah review! XD

* * *

**naru-sasu Uzuciha:**

Kagu: Tidak! Naru-chan itu punya saya! DX *dichidori Sasuke*

* * *

**Hikarii Hana:**

Kagu: Huwaa! Makasih! *peluk-peluk* *dilempar* Haha... Sebenernya Sasuke tuh suka Naruto, tapi dia nya gak nyadar. Ahaha! *chidoried*

* * *

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe:**

Kagu: Jangan lewat wesel! Kan ada yang lebih canggihan lagi! Yaitu... KANTOR POS! *digibeng* Dikasih racun tikus...? Lah... si Bakoro kan ular... kalau dikasih racun tikus, ntar jadi tikus dong...? Trus trus... bisa-bisa malah dikira tikus ama Manda trus dimakan deh...! Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya! XD *dilempar ke sumur* Ntar bakal dibanyakin deh... ;)

* * *

**Syifa:**

Kagu: Betul! Yang motret emang Sakura dan Ino! XD *ngacungin 2 jempol* Wah... tak apa-apa kok, nak... (?) Tapi slanjutnya review terus ya...! XDD *timpuked*

* * *

**Rin-Chan:**

Kagu: Thanks! Ntar ditambahin deh...! ;)

* * *

**Vipris:**

Kagu: Emang... Kyuubi memang malang... Dicintai oleh seekor anjing... Ckckck... *dicakar Kyuubi* Yang ngasih emang Sakura Ino! XD Eh...? Silahkan! Panggil saja Kagu-chan! X) Thanks!

* * *

**fujoshi-kun:**

Kagu: Silakan kalau mau liat! Nih... Ada diotak saya! *nunjukin otak Kagu* *diceburin ke laut* Oke! Bakal apdet-ttebayo! XD

* * *

**sugarplums 1393:**

Kagu: Ahaha... Tak apa-apa kok telat! XD Yosh! Sasuke emang suka Naruto! Tapi dianya aja yang gak nyadar! XD

* * *

Kagu: Fiuh... Chap 5 akhirnya slesai juga... Oh ya... Mau nanya nih... kan di chap lalu ada yang namanya step 1 dan step 3 dalam rencana nya Sakura... Ada yang tau gak step 2 itu bagian mana...? Yang bener bakal dicium Bakoro deh...! XD *dilempar* Trus... Aku mau nanya juga... Bagusnya Itachi sama siapa...? Deidara ato Kyuubi...? Awalnya kutetapin buat ItaDei, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi pingin buat ItaKyuu... Jadi yang mana nih bagusnya...? Tapi yang suka KyuuGaa tenang aja. Pair KyuuGaa bakal tetap ada kok! X) Makasih juga buat review kalian semua! XDD

.

.

.

.

Review, please...?


	6. Chapter 6

Kagu: APDET! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Saya yang punya… *ditimpukin semua orang* Iya deh… Noh orangnya! *nunjuk-nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto*

**Pair:**

Always SasuNaru! XD Plus ditambah KyuuGaa! XD

**Warning:**

BL! Shounen-ai! Karena dichap lalu ada typos, kemungkinan chap ini juga ada typos! Maybe OOC! Dapat menyebabkan sakit jiwa! (yang bikin aja gila!) Garing! Gaje! Aneh! Abal! Dan segala keanehan lainnya!

* * *

"APAAAAAAA!"

Dengan suara yang sangat nyaring tersebut, kemungkinan dapat menyebabkan tuli permanen andai saja manusia-manusia disitu tidak menutup telinga mereka dengan baik.

Ya… Suara tersebut memang berasal dari Naruto. Tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto…

"Berisik, ttebane! Kau mau membuat kuping kami budeg apa!" dengan tenaga super, langsung saja Kushina menjitak kepala anak bungsunya yang satu ini. Lumayan… Benjol kecil didapat oleh Naruto.

"Ku-kushina… tenangkan dirimu…" Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya tersebut. Kalau gak dihentikan, entah benjol apa lagi yang bakal didapat anaknya itu.

"Sakit kaasan!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang benjolnya yang mulai ada tanda-tanda membengkak. Kasihan…

"Bawel!" balas Kushina dengan tampang sangar.

"Sudah sudah, Kushina… Kan kasihan Naruto." kata Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja, nek…" kata Kyuubi sambil ngebaca suatu majalah kriminal yang didapatnya dari tukang koran yang dengan sangat 'terpaksa' harus bekerja kepadanya.

"Apa kau bilang, ttebane!" lagi-lagi Kushina terpancing oleh emosinya. Kyuubi memang pandai membuat sang ibu terpancing emosi.

"Berisik. Dasar nenek-nenek." balas Kyuubi dengan sangat cuek. Muncul tanda perempatan jalan didahi Kushina.

"K-kau…"

"Ta-tahan dirimu Kushina… Ja-jangan terpancing…" kata Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Huh..!" akhirnya Kushina mau diam juga. Tapi tetap saja, keinginan untuk memberi pelajaran tak terlupakan kepada anak sulungnya ini tak akan hilang.

"Kembali ke topik." ucap Fugaku. Daritadi dia hanya diam. Malas ikut campur.

"Ah benar juga. Kami sudah menentukan rumah kalian yang baru Sasuke, Naruto." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Nggak mau! Aku gak mau serumah sama teme!" protes Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah tak senang

"Cih… Kau pikir aku juga senang serumah dengan idiot sepertimu…?" balas Sasuke ketus. Entah dia harus senang atau kesal dengan keputusan kedua orang tua mereka. Senang karena dengan ini dia bisa lebih mudah mencari kelemahan Naruto. Tapi juga kesal dia tak ingin tinggal satu atap dengan Naruto. Apa kata temannya nanti jika tahu hal ini?

"Aku tidak idot!" balas Naruto gak terima. Hari ini benar-benar sial baginya. Saat menikah malah didorong oleh Sakura dan malah yah… gitu deh… Dan sekarang kedua orang tuannya malah menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal satu rumah. Sial bukan?

"Mana ada orang pintar yang tersandung kakinya sendiri, dobe. Kecuali orang itu sangat pintar sampai-sampai tak bisa berjalan dengan benar." kata Sasuke dengan maksud meledek.

Yah… Naruto jadi teringat sewaktu dia tersandung kakinya sendiri di koridor sekolah saat jam istirahat. Dan beruntungnya, semua orang melihat hal itu malah tertawa, bukan menolongnya.

"Berisik, teme! Yang jelas aku tidak mau tinggal serumah dengan orang brengsek seperti mu!" teriak Naruto kenceng. Entah kenapa emosinya selalu memuncak jika bersama Sasuke. "Kaasan, apapun keputusannya, aku tidak akan mau tinggal bersama orang itu!"

"Bahkan dengan ramen?"

"Ya!"

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau ya… terpaksa kaasan akan mengurungmu di kandang Manda selama sebulan." Kata Kushina dengan nada santai tapi terkesan berbahaya.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa dikurung di kandang Manda? Itu kan ular besar peliharaan Orochimaru-sensei!" lagi-lagi Naruto mencoba protes.

"Halo? Ini Orochimaru-jisan? Ah begitu. Tidak, hanya ingin meminjam Manda selama sebulan saja kok. Aku rasa Manda akan kenyang selama sebulan. Soalnya sekarang aku sedang memiliki stok makanan untuk Manda. Pasti Manda sangat senang!" kata Kushina melalui jasa telepon seluler. Gak menanggapi protesan dari Naruto. "Benarkah? Wah terima kasih ba—"

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung merebut telepon milik Kushina.

"A-aku akan menuruti perintah kaasan. Tapi jangan jadikan aku sebagai makanan Manda."

"Setuju!" balas Kushina dengan seringaian yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Nah… Naruto sudah setuju, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Tidak akan." jawab Sasuke singkat. Yang jelas dia tidak mau serumah dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu… Apa perlu kaasan menitipkanmu di rumah Orochimaru-jisan selama sebulan? Yah… Kaasan sih tidak keberatan, tapi kau harus menjaga Orochimaru-jisan ya. Dia sudah tua. Kau juga harus menemaninya tidur setiap malam. Kalau perlu kau tidur sekasur saja dengannya. Kurasa dia akan senang." kata Mikoto masih dengan senyum yang sangat manis diwajahnya. Tapi entah kenapa kesannya sangat berbahaya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan senang hati tinggal bersama si dobe itu ketimbang tidur sekasur dengan ular itu." jawab Sasuke. Pikiranya sudah berubah haluan sekitar 180o. Menurutnya tidur bersama dengan Orochimaru jauh lebih tidak baik daripada serumah dengan Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Besok kalian akan pindah ke rumah kalian yang baru." kata Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan.

Oh yeah… Sekarang Minato dan Fugaku menyadari betapa mengerikannya ancaman dari kedua istri mereka.

Dan sepertinya hal sama terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

* * *

Malam harinya dikediaman Uchiha...

"Karena sudah malam, jadi kalian menginap saja disini." ucap Fugaku kepada MinaKushi, Naruto, Kyuubi dan Gaara.

"Benar! Naru-chan boleh kok tidur bareng Sasuke!" kata Mikoto sambil nyengir-nyengir senang.

"Tidak akan." balas Sasuke ketus.

"Aku juga gak sudi kok." balas Naruto gak kalah ketus.

"Kalau kalian mau nginap di rumah Orochimaru-jisan, kami gak keberatan kok!" kata Mikoto dan Kushina sambil tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Aku akan dengan 'senang hati' berbagi kamar dengan si dobe ini." kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Tu-tunggu, teme! Aku gak mau tidur dikamarmu! Aku akan tidur dengan Kyuubi ama Gaara aja!" balas Naruto sambil ngeberontak.

"Berisik. Memangnya kau mau tidur di rumah ular itu, hah?" balas Sasuke masih nyeret Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Orochimaru-sensei? Dia kan teman baasan dan jiisan." tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ck… Kau itu pura-pura bego atau bego beneran sih?" balas Sasuke sedikit kesal. Semua murid di KHS juga tau seberapa bejadnya tuh Bakoro. Gak nyangka masih ada yang gak sadar akan hal itu juga. Dan orang bodoh –atau polos? – tersebut tepat ada disampingnya.

"A-apa kau bilang? Aku ini tidak bodoh atau bego tau! Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu, teme!" balas Naruto. Lama-lama dia bisa terkena darah tinggi kalau terus bersama Sasuke.

"Berisik, usuratonkachi." balas Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan, teme!"

* * *

Di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha…

"Jadi kalian tidur saja di kamar Itachi. Lagipula Itachi sedang pergi karena ada urusan." kata Mikoto kepada Kyuubi dan Gaara.

"Maaf merepotkan anda." kata Gaara kepada Mikoto.

"Haha… Tidak apa-apa kok." balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia malas kalau harus bertingkah sopan. Beda banget ama Gaara yang memilki tata karma yang sangat baik ketimbang Kyuubi. Bagai langit dan bumi.

"Ini kamarnya." ucap Mikoto lalu membuka pintu kamar Itachi. Dan yang terlihat adalah kamar bernuansa klasik dan damai dengan berbagai macam buku yang tersusun sangat rapi.

"Hm… Ternyata kamarnya rapi juga ya…" kata Kyuubi sambil memandangi kamar Itachi.

"Ya… Beda banget dengan kamar loe yang bernatakan." balas Gaara sambil melihat-lihat buku yang ada dirak tersebut.

"Berisik loe!" balas Kyuubi gak terima. Secara itu udah termasuk pelecehan. 'Tapi, kayaknya gue pernah ketemu dengan orang bernama Itachi deh… Tapi dimana ya? Atau hanya perasaan gue aja?'

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara ke Kyuubi yang lagi bengong.

"Bukan urusan loe!" jawab Kyuubi ketus. Gaara mendengus kesal.

"Tapi Kyuubi…"

"Apa!"

"Kasurnya hanya satu… Masa kita tidur berdua?"

Kyuubi diam…

Hening…

"Yah tinggal sekasur berdua aja!"

* * *

"Kamarmu serba biru, teme." kata Naruto sambil melihat kamar Sasuke dengan matanya. Ya… Tembok warna biru, selimut bewarna biru, bantal warna biru. Pokonya serba biru deh! Sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya yang serba oranye.

"Tak usah komen, dobe. Kau tidur disofa saja sana." balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa bewarna biru tua yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasurnya.

"Aku juga tak sudi sekasur denganmu, teme!" balas Naruto lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

'SET '

"Puah! Apa sih mau, teme!" teriak Naruto setelah Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ambil selimut itu bodoh." ucap Sasuke lalu kembali ke kasurnya.

" … " Naruto dan Sasuke diam. Tak ada yang berbicara ataupun mengobrol.

Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka telah tertidur nyenyak…

Tak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka nanti…

* * *

"Aku pulang…" ucap seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang entah kenapa terbilang lentik dan langka (?).

"Itachi? Kau sudah pulang rupanya." sambut Mikoto dari dalam rumah.

"Hn," balas Itachi. Hah… keluarga Uchiha emang miskin kata.

"Kaasan pikir kau masih akan lama pulang." balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hn, aku ingin ke kamar dulu kaasan." kata Itachi lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Tepat disebelah dikamar Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau pasti lelah." kata Mikoto masih tersenyum. Lalu pergilah  
Itachi menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, Miko-chan!" panggil Kushina ke Mikoto.

"Ya?"

"Ita-kun jadi tambah tampan ya. Jadi lebih keren daripada sewaktu tiga belas tahun yang lalu." ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Gak ada yang tahu hal itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Pasti bisa seme yang baik bagi Kyuubi!" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum licik. Jadi itu yang dipikirkan Kushina…

"Ah iya juga ya…" Mikoto mulai membayangkan yang enggak-enggak.

Sedangkan Minato dan Fugaku hanya menatap istri mereka dengan wajah yang tak dapat diartikan maknanya.

Ternyata istri mereka seorang fujoshi…

"Eh tapi, Kyuubi dan Gaara kan sedang tidur di kamar Itachi. Nanti Itachi tidur dimana?" kata Minato sambil menatap Mikoto dan Kushina.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Mikoto dan Kushina kabur ke kamar Itachi sambil membawa kamera.

Fugaku hanya diam…

Minato sweatdrop…

* * *

-di kamar Itachi-

"Fuh… Lelahnya…" kata Itachi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak disamping kamar Sasuke.

'Klek'

Itachi membuka pintu. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan hal sangat membuat terkejut.

Ya… Kyuubi dan Gaara yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya dan hanya dibatasi oleh guling.

Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah keberadaan pemuda berambut kuning kemerahan yang tengah tertidur.

'K-kyuubi…?' katanya dalam hati. Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Orang selama ini selalu mejahilinya malah tidur nyenyak di kamarnya –bahkan bersama orang asing tak dikenal–. 'Masa sih?' karena masih gak percaya, Itachi berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang masih tertidur pulas. Lalu dia mencolek-colek pundak Kyuubi.

'A-asli…' karena masih gak percaya juga, kemudian si Itachi menjambak raambut Kyuubi dengan sangat sangat kencang.

Karena perbuatan sang anak sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut, si Kyuubi jadi terbangun dan dengan sangat cepat, dia langsung menembak orang yang telah membangunkannya itu dengan pistol yang disembunyikannya.

'SYUUT!'

Itachi dengan sigap langsung menghindar.

"Siapa loe!" kata Kyuubi. Kesal karena acara tidurnya diganggu.

Itachi heran. 'Masa nih orang udah lupa sih?' Kemudian dia berkata lagi, "Harusnya gue yang nanya ke elo, ngapain loe tidur di kamar gue?"

Kali ini Kyuubi yang bingung. Jadi yang punya nih kamar tuh dia?

"Yang ada loe dulu yang ngejawab pertanyaan gue! Soalnya gue yang lebih dulu nanya!" balas Kyuubi.

'Dia gak berubah ya. Tetap egois kayak biasanya…' kata Itachi dalam hati.

"Napa loe diam?" kata Kyuubi ke Itachi yang kayaknya lagi mikir sesuatu.

"Okay. Kali ini loe gue maafin, tapi lain kali enggak." kata Itachi lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Apa loe bilang! Maksud loe gue itu lebih lemah dari loe apa!" balas Kyuubi gak terima.

"Gue gak bilang elo lemah kok. Loe aja yang ngerasa lemah." balas Itachi, tapi hal itu bikin si Kyuubi makin marah ke dia.

'DOR! DOR!'

Kyuubi nembakin peluru di pistolnya lagi. Tapi sayang, gak ada yang berhasil ngenain Itachi. Semuanya meleset.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyuubi. Soalnya baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil ngehindar dari pelurunya selain Kushina.

'Ckck… Gak ada bedanya pas terakhir ketemu. Paling dia hanya nambah tinggi doang.' katanya dalam hati. Lalu kemudian dia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Loe mau kabur ya!" panggil Kyuubi.

"Mending loe gak berisik deh. Ini udah malam soalnya, lagipula ini bukan rumah loe. Loe cuma numpang doang kan?" kata Itachi, hal itu tapi membuat Kyuubi makin jengkel. Lalu dia nyoba nembakin pelurunya ke Itachi lagi, tapi si Itachinya udah kabur duluan.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, si Gaara masih bisa tidur pulas tanpa menyadari pertengkaran 'kecil' barusan…

Hebatnya…

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

"Ng?" Naruto menggeram pelan. Tapi rasanya ada yang janggal. Perasaan ini…

…

…

…

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

'BRUK!'

"Aduduh…" Naruto meringis kesakitan karena baru saja pantatnya sukses berciuman dengan lantai.

"Berisik, dobe!" maki Sasuke karena tidur nyenyak terganggu oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Grrr… Brengsek kau, teme!" Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Hei, kau kenapa disitu? Habis terjatuh dari kasur ya? Bodoh…" balas Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Tapi dia sendiri tidak menyadari perkataannya barusan.

"Ugh…!" Naruto kesal. Gak terima dikatain bodoh oleh Sasuke. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyadari hal yang janggal dalam kalimatnya tadi.

"Dobe…"

"Hn?" balas Naruto yang entah sejak kapan ikutan trandmark-nya Sasuke.

"Apa semalam… kita tidur berdua, dobe?"

"Kayaknya sih iya. Soalnya tadi pas aku terbangun, kau masih tidur sambil memelukku, teme." jawab Naruto kelewat polos. "Memangnya kenapa, teme?" entah si pirang ini polos atau memang polos kuadrat, gak ada tau.

"Heh… Kutanya, kenapa selagi aku tidur kau malah pindah ketempatku, dobe? Apa kau nyari kesempatan?"

Perkataan Sasuke barusan menyadarkan Naruto. "A-apa! Enak saja! Pasti kau yang membawaku ketempatmu!" balas Naruto.

"Untuk apa kulakukan hal konyol macam itu, baka dobe?" kata Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sama saja! Untuk apa juga aku pindah ketempatmu, teme! Yang ada kalau bersamamu tuh hanya bikin sial aja tau!" balas Naruto gak mau kalah.

"Ck. Tak mau ngaku." ucap Sasuke. Hal itu bikin emosi Naruto naik satu tingkat.

"K-kau…" dengan kesabaran yang ada, Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Sasuke –tepatnya suaminya sekarang– detik itu juga. Tapi karena Gaara mengajarkan untuk tidak membunuh, jadilah Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak mencekik Sasuke. Lagipula dia beda ama Kyuubi yang kalau udah marah, langsung ngehajar orang itu sampai babak belur, kalau perlu jadi babunya sekalian.

"Kenapa? Masih tak mau gaku, dobe?" kata Sasuke dan sukses bikin emosi Naruto naik satu tingkat lagi.

"Brengsek kau, te—"

'BUAK!'

"Pagi semuanya!" tiba-tiba Kushina muncul sambil ngedobrak pintu dan langsung menabrak Naruto.

"Kaasan!"

"Pagi, Naruto! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" tanya Kushina dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Buruk!" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Pagi, Sasuke!" sapa Kushina ramah. "Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Kushina blak-blakan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ngerti maksud Kushina langsung men-deathglare Kushina. Tapi sayangnya gak mempan. Karena Naruto gak ngerti, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak ngerti.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Padahal sudah nikah. Lagipula semalam kalian tidurnya kelihatan nyenyak." kata Kushina sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Tapi kenapa semalam kalian tidurnya beda kasur? Gara-gara itu, jadinya Tobi-jisan harus memindahkan Naruto kekasurnya Sasuke deh…" kata Kushina lagi. Gak menyadari perubahan atmosfer yang dikeluarkan SasuNaru.

Dan sekarang mereka tau siapa yang harus disalahkan + dibunuh…

* * *

-di kamar Itachi-

"Hoam…" Gaara telah terbangun dari tidurnya. "Nyenyak nya tidurku semalam." katanya lagi. Lalu dia melihat sosok Kyuubi didepan rak buku sambil ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas kayak 'Awas orang itu! Akan gue balas berkali-kali lipat! Bakal gue cincang sampai hancur tubuhnya!'

"Kyuubi… Elo kenapa?" panggil Gaara ke Kyuubi yang kayaknya lagi nyari sesuatu dirak buku tersebut.

"Berisik! Lihat saja orang sialan itu! Bakal gue cari kelemahannya! Pasti ada disalah satu buku-buku sial ini!" balas Kyuubi masih nyari sesuatu. Mungkin yang ia cari semacam buku diary or lainnya. Yang jelas tertulis kelemahan orang sialan itu a.k.a Uchiha Itachi.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan heran. 'Nih orang kenapa sih?'

Yah wajar aja Gaara gak tau, soalnya semalam dia tidurnya nyenyak banget sampai-sampai gak nyadar pertengkaran Kyuubi versus Itachi. Dan hasilnya dimenangkan oleh Itachi!

Dan bukan hal yang aneh jika sekarang si setan Uzumaki tersebut marah-marah gak jelas.

Sekarang juga dia lagi nyari kelemahan Itachi sampai-sampai ia sendiri gak tidur semalaman. Yang jelas dia kesal banget ama Itachi. Saking kesalnya, dia pingin banget ngebunuh itachi trus mayatnya digantung dihalaman KHS.

Lalu Gaara yang menyadari atmosfer yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi, lebih memilih untuk kabur daripada menjadi korban pelampiasan nya si Kyuubi.

* * *

"Dadah, Miko-chan!" kata Kushina sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke keluarga Uchiha.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya!" balas Mikoto riang. Soalnya dia baru aja dapat foto SasuNaru yang lagi tidur bareng. Sama kayak Kushina.

"Tentu saja! Kapan-kapan kami akan kesini lagi! Dadah!" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum sangat riang. Soalnya dia juga dapat foto SasuNaru yang lagi tidur bareng.

'Ya. Gue gak akan kesini lagi kok. Jadi gak perlu ngeliat muka tuh orang brengsek.' kata Kyuubi dalam hati. Dia natap tajam kearah Itachi yang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, anak-anak… Ayo pulang!" kata Kushina ke Naruto, Kyuubi, Gaara dan Minato (?).

Dan akhirnya keluarga Uzumaki tersebut masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Nah… Kita juga harus siap-siap!" ujar Mikoto riang lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

-di rumah Uzumaki-

"Kaasan… Apa perlu aku dan Sasuke tinggal serumah?" kata Naruto ke Kushina. Dengan maksud supaya orang tuanya membatalkan rencananya.

"Kemarin kan kau sudah setuju, Naruto. Pokoknya keputusan tidak akan berubah." kata Kushina yang lagi membereskan barang-barang keperluan Naruto nanti.

"Tapi kaasan… Apa kata teman-temanku nanti jika tau aku dan teme bakal serumah?" kata Naruto masih membujuk.

"Tinggal hajar mereka saja." jawab Kushina dengan entengnya dan tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Tapi—"

"Halo Orochimaru-jisan? Apa Manda baik-baik saja? Kalau lapar, tinggal bawa saja dia kemari. Aku punya stok makanan kok! Pasti Manda bakal kenyang sebulan!"

"Iya iya, kaasan! Aku akan nurut perintah kaasan!"

Kushina menyeringai…

'Menang!' katanya dalam hati.

* * *

"Ck, kaasan. Apa perlu aku dan dobe itu serumah? Tidak penting saja." kata Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga sedang membujuk Mikoto untuk membatalkan rencananya.

"Sasuke…" tiba-tiba Mikoto memasang tampang memelas dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kaasan tak menyangka kalau kau sangat 'menyayangi' Orochimaru-jisan. Kalau kau memang ngotot ingin tinggal disana, kaasan ikhlas kok Sasuke. Jaga ia baik-baik ya, Sasuke."

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi, kaasan." kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mikoto.

Mikoto menyeringai…

'Menang!' katanya dalam hati.

* * *

Malam harinya di rumah Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru…

"Nah Naruto, ini rumahmu yang baru." kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. "Kyuubi, Gaara… Jaga Naruto ya. Jangan sampai dia makan yang aneh-aneh, trus ajari dia hal-hal yang baru (?) ya. Kaasan akan merindukan kalian." katanya lagi sambil ngelambai-lambaiin sapu tangannya. Enatah tuh sapu tangan dapat darimana….

'TING TONG!'

Kushina memencet tombol bel.

"Wah… Kalian sudah datang rupanya." pintu itu tersebut dibuka oleh Mikoto. Lalu mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Elo…?" tiba-tiba Kyuubi yang tadinya hanya diam gak berkomentar. Begitu ngeliat Itachi, langsung emosinya memuncak kembali. "Ngapain loe disini?" tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"Kenapa? Karna gue mulai hari ini bakal tinggal disini bersama adikku tersayang, Sasuke." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum ngeledek. Dan hal itu sukses biki si Kyuubi jadi naik darah.

"Gue pulang." kata Kyuubi sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan sang rumah baru.

"Kyuu-chan~" panggil Kushina.

"Gue gak bakal berubah pikiran." kata Kyuubi lalu membalikan badanya buat ngasih deathglare ke Kushina. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, si Kushina udah berjalan pelan kearahnya sambil tersenyum sangat ramah. Tak lupa dengan pisau, cutter, katana, obeng dan gergaji mesin bertengger ditangannya dengan kesan yang sangat 'manis'. Membuat orang yang melihat langsung kabur menjauh. Termasuk Kyuubi yang entah kenapa jadi keringat dingin.

"Bagaimana, Kyuu-chan? Masih tidak ingin berubah pikiran?" tanya Kushina masih tersenyum.

"Kayaknya tinggal disini gak ada buruknya. Haha… Haha…" katanya lalu berjalan masuk kembali kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Anak pintar." ujar Kushina dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya, tak luput sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Kyuubi kayak ngelus kepala anak rubah. Sedangkan Itachi yang melihat hal itu, berusaha menahan tawanya yang mau meledak. Hal itu bikin Kyuubi marah sekaligus nahan malu.

Time skip…

"Jadi, ini kamar kalian Sasuke, Naruto." kata Mikoto sambil menunjukan sebuah kamar yang ukurannya lumayan besar lengkap dengan isinya yang berupa lemari, kasur king size, rak buku dan kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kami? Aku mau tidur bareng Gaara aja." protes Naruto.

"Naruto… Kau membenciku ya…?" ucap Mikoto dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakan-akan mau nangis. Naruto yang merasa gak enak, langsung minta maaf dan menyetujui perkataan Mikoto.

'Ck, benar-benar dobe…' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Kali ini dia yakin kalau Naruto itu memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya termakan bualan Mikoto.

"Sisanya masih ada sisa 3 kamar, kalian boleh memilih kamar yang kalian suka." kata Kushina kepada ItaKyuuGaa. "Disini juga ada dapur, kamar mandi, perpustakaan, ruang tamu, gudang dan lain-lain." katanya lagi.

"Nah… Sisanya kalian urus sendiri ya. Kami ingin pulang. Semua barang-barang kalian sudah diantar kesini." kata Mikoto sambil melirik jam dinding.

"Kami juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa uang. Itachi, kau yang mengurus keuangannya ya karena kau yang paling tua disini." ujar Kushina kepada Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya! Jaa~" lalu Kushina dan Mikoto pergi meninggalkan SasuNaru dan ItaKyuuGaa.

Diam sejenak…

'KRUYUUUUK~'

"Kau lapar, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Naruto yang mukanya jadi merah karena nahan malu kepergok lapar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari makanan dikulkas." kata Itachi lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Sebenarnya sih gak hanya Naruto aja yang lapar, masih ada Kyuubi dan Sasuke yang lapar. Tapi mereka gak mau ngaku karena harga diri mereka tinggi. Kelewat tinggi malah!

Tak lama kemudian Itachi kembali dari dapur tanpa membawa apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara begitu Itachi kembali dari dapur.

"Kulkas sih memang ada, tapi tak ada isinya." katanya sambil ngangkat bahu. Meski di rumah ini perlengkapannya lengkap, tapi gak ada makanan sama sekali. Jadi, mereka mau makan apa kalau gak ada makanan yang bisa dimakan?

'KRUUYUUK!'

"Wah… Kyuubi… Kau lapar ya?" kata Itachi sambil masang tampang ngeledek.

"Berisik loe!" balas Kyuubi ketus. Si Itachi, baru ketemu udah langsung bikin dia kesal kayak gini.

"Ya sudah. Sasuke, Naruto, mau tidak kalian pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan istant? Besok aku yang akan belanja." kata Itachi ke Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak/Baik"

"…?"

"Aku tidak pergi, dobe." kata Sasuke ketus.

"Teme! Apa salahnya sih pergi belanja saja?" balas Naruto. Yang jelas, semakin dia cepat pergi belanja, akan semakin cepat pula kebutuhan sang perut terpenuhi.

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Ikut. Baka dobe!" balas Sasuke penuh penekana pada setiap kata. Dia ogah harus pergi belanja, apalagi bersama Naruto. Walaupun perutnya juga telah mengadakan konser secara besar-besaran.

"Teme! Ayo pergi!" paksa Naruto. Dia udah benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"Tidak akan, dobe!" balas Sasuke masih dengan pendiriannya.

ItaKyuuGaa menghela nafas…

Lalu Gaara memberikan daftar belanjaan kepada Naruto, sedangkan Itachi memberi uang untuk belanja kepada Sasuke dan…

'BUAK!'

…Kyuubi menendang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan sangat kencang sampai keluar rumah.

"Jangan kembali sebelum kalian membeli makanan!" teriak Kyuubi dari dalam rumah kemudian mengunci pintunya supaya Sasuke dan Naruto gak bisa masuk rumah.

Kakak yang kejam…

* * *

"Hei, Kushina, Mikoto… Apa kalian yakin Sasuke dan Naruto bisa akur?" tanya Minato ke Kushina dan Mikoto yang lagi main kartu bareng Tobi.

"Yakin…" jawab mereka berdua. Tapi sebenernya gak terlalu dengar karena lagi sibuk main kartu.

"Yah kalah lagi…" kata mereka berdua. Ini udah pertandingan yang ke-50, tapi mereka tetap aja kalah dari Tobi.

"Childish…" gumam Fugaku pelan sampai-sampai gak kedengaran oleh yang lain. Dari tadi dia sedang asik membaca Koran sambil meminum secangkir kopi hangat.

"Kira-kira, mereka baik-baik saja tidak ya?" gumam Mikoto pelan. Agak khawatir dengan keadaan kedua anaknya.

"Pasti mereka baik-baik saja!" ujar Kushina percaya diri. Dai yakin Naruto dan Kyuubi pasti baik-baik saja. Soalnya dia dulu pernah ninggalin Naruto dan Kyuubi di hutan buat ngajarin mereka cara bertahan hidup. Sewaktu balik, si Kyuubi dan Naruto babak belur kayak habis bertarung ngelawan binatang buas. Dan entah kenapa si Kushina bisa tenang-tenang aja padahal si Kyuubi dan Naruto nyaris dimakan harimau. Karna hal itu jugalah, si Kushina bisa tenang sekarang. Gak ada rasa khawatir sama sekali.

"Kurasa juga begitu… Tapi rasanya ada yang kelupaan… Tapi apa ya?" kata Mikoto masih cemas. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kelupaan. Padahal perlengkapan udah disiapin secara lengkap. Tapi dia merasa ada hal penting ia dan Kushina lupa siapkan.

"Ah sudahan deh! Tobi lapar!" kata Tobi lalu berjalan menuju dapur buat ngambil makanannya.

Mikoto dan Kushina saling pandang…

Hening…

Hening…

…

…

"MAKANANNYA!"

Dan akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa mereka lupa menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk dikonsumsi SasuNaru dan ItaKyuuGaa.

* * *

-di supermarket-

"Hm… Mie instant sudah… Telur juga sudah… Air putih sudah…" Naruto mulai mengecek bahan makan yang dititip oleh Itachi –dan dengan tambahan ramen instant tentunya.

"Sudalah dobe. Buruan pulang." kata Sasuke. Dia malas kalau harus berlama-lama ditempat ramai seperti supermarket ini.

"Iya, teme." Naruto kemudian mengangkat barang belanjaan nya dan membawanya. Seharusnya begitu… Kenapa? Karena malah Sasuke yang membawa barang belanjaan tersebut. "Eh?" Naruto cengok. Tumben-tumbennya Sasuke bisa bersikap baik kayak gitu.

"Jangan pikir macam-macam dobe. Aku hanya kasihan saja melihat 'banci' sepertimu membawa barang belanjaan yang harusnya dibawa oleh laki-laki." kata Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran positif tentang Sasuke. Dan hanya dalam sedetik, pikiran positif tersebut langsung berubah jadi pikiran negative.

"Brengsek kau, teme! Aku ini laki-laki tau!" balas Naruto gak terima. Oh oke… Dia emang sering dikira sebagai anak perempuan (contohnya sewaktu dia pergi ke kebun binatang bareng Sasuke), tapi dia gak bakal terima kalau dikatain banci. Apalagi oleh Sasuke. Musuh dan rivalnya –sekaligus suaminya.

"Ck. Akui saja kau ini banci, dobe." balas Sasuke. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih sering mengatai Naruto. Dan sejujurnya, dia senang melihat wajah manis Naruto yang sedang kesal.

Eh, manis?

Oke… Tak usah bahas hal itu.

"Wajahmu sendiri gak beda jauh sama bokong ayam, teme!" balas Naruto. Dia jadi benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Baru saja Sasuke mau membalas perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang taka sing baginya dan Naruto.

"Ciee~~ Sepasang suami-istri nie~"

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto begitu mengetahui sosok gadis yang ada didepannya ini. "Kenapa Sakura-chan ada disini?" tanya Naruto ramah. Hal itu bikin Sasuke agak sedikit kesal. Soalnya Naruto selalu ramah ke Sakura, sedangkan ke Sasuke? Jangankan bertindak ramah, yang ada mah mereka selalu adu mulut bahkan sampai berantem.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Kalian sendiri ngapain kesini? Kencan?"

"Bukan, Sakura-chan! Kami disini karena disuruh membeli makanan saja kok!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke samakin kesal dengan tindakan Naruto ke Sakura.

"Oh begitu…" Sakura mengagguk paham. Lalu Sakura menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke yang ditujukan kepadanya. Lalu muncul bohlam tak terlihat diatas kepala Sakura. "Eh, Naru-chan! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR mengambar dari Sasori-sensei tidak? Aku tidak bisa, mau tidak kau membantuku?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Dan yup! Sasuke samakin kesal! Apalagi panggilan akrab yang baru saja disebut Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku akan bersedia membantu Sa—"

"Ayo pulang, dobe." langsung saja Sasuke manarik tangan Naruto supaya bisa menjauh dari Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai…

'Kena kau, Sasuke!'

* * *

"Te-teme lepas! Sakit tau!" berontak Naruto. Tangannya jadi sakit karena cengkraman Sasuke yang terbilang cukup kuat. "Teme!" teriak Naruto agak lebih kencang. Tapi lumayan karena sekarang Sasuke mendengarnya dan langsung melepaskan cengkramanya dari tangan Naruto. "Kau ini kenapa sih, teme? Aku kan belum selesai bicara dengan Sakura-chan." kata Naruto sambil memegang tangannya yang agak merah.

"Berisik, dobe. Kau lupa tujuan kita ke supermarket itu?" kata Sasuke. Tapi masih terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih kesal. Hal itu jadi tanda tanya bagi Naruto. 'Dia marah ya?' katanya dalam hati.

"Um… Untuk belanja, teme…" jawab Naruto agak ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, itu berarti kita harus pulang cepat untuk memberi makanan ini dan kita bisa makan, dobe!" balas Sasuke. Nadanya jadi terlihat menyeramkan.

'Ugh… Kok dia marah sih?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Dia heran apa yang membuat sang bungsu Uchiha ini menjadi marah.

"SORE SASU-CHAN~~!"

Oh tidak… Cukup sudah hal yang membuat sang Uchiha kita yang satu ini menjadi emosional sekarang. Tak perlu ditambah dengan kedatangan sang maniak ular berambut hitam panjang bagai kuntilanak ketabrak gajah trus kelindes tank perang.

Cukup… Sang Uchiha saat ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Bahkan oleh Bakoro yang satu ini.

Tapi sayangnya, sang kunti—ralat, Orochimaru tidak menyadari atmosfer Sasuke yang sedang jengkel. Yang ada dia malah mengelus pipi Sasuke sambil berkata "Hai,Sasu-chan~ Lama tak jumpa ya? Aku kangen deh~"

Dan tebak apa yang ada dipikiran sang Uzumaki…

'Orochimaru-sensei ternyata penyayang 'ayam' ya…'

Sangat tidak nyambung dan tidak sesuai dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Lho? Ada Naru-chan toh? Sini~ Mau kupeluk kan~~" ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum centil ke Naruto.

Naruto merinding… Tak lupa dia lansung menggeleng cepat.

"Teme… Pulang yuk…" katanya kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepan Orochimaru.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, dobe."

'DUAGH!'

Dalam sekejap dan waktu yang singkat, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menendang perut sang maniak ular tersebut. Lumayan kenceng sih…

Mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, mereka langsung kabur meninggalkan Orochimaru yang terkapar tak berdaya diatas aspal jalan. Ckck… Padahal dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya (gara-gara obat—ralat, racun Sakura dan Tobi beberapa hari yang lalu).

"Ugh… Kok tadi aku jadi merinding ya pas ada Orochimaru-sensei?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

'Bodoh.' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Gak nyangka ada orang yang benar-benar gak tau ke-pedofilan nya Orochimaru. Oh ya… Bukannya dia juga bodoh karena menikah dengan orang bodoh seperti Naruto.

Back to the story…

'DUK!'

"Ouch!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh.

"Aduh! Jalan yang hati-hati do— Naruto? Yo! Kok bisa ada disini? Dan um… bersama Sasuke?" kata orang yang ditabrak Naruto barusan.

"…Kiba?"

"Yo!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto setelah ia bangkit berdiri.

"Hanya ngajak jalan-jalan Akamaru saja kok!" jawab Kiba semangat. "Kau sendiri ngapai disini? Kencan?" katanya lagi sambil ngelirik Sasuke yang memasang tampang bosan.

"E-enggak! Kami gak kencan kok! Kami hanya disuruh belanja saja! Lagipula, kau bilang sedang mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan. Tapi dimana Akamaru?"

"Hah? Ada disini ko—" kata Kiba sambil nunjuk seorang gadis kecil dibelakangnya.

"Kakak sampai kapan mau menarikku?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menatap polos Kiba.

Hening sejenak…

"GYAAAA! DIMANA AKAMARU!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Kiba langsung berlari entah kemana dengan meninggalkan SasuNaru dan gadis kecil itu. Yang jelas dia mencari keberadaan Akamaru yang entah ada dimana.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop…

* * *

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Dan entah kenapa selama perjalan, SasuNaru bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, semua mengira mereka sedang kencan. Apakah mereka buta? Jelas-jelas Sasuke dan Naruto sedang membawa belanjaan, tapi bisa-bisanya mereka mengira bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sedang kencan.

Dan sejujurnya, hal itu bikin Sasuke jadi jengkel.

Apalagi sewaktu ketemu dengan Sai yang dengan seenak jidatnya mencium pipi Naruto dan langsung kebur tanpa pamit.

Oh oke… Sebenarnya bagian ini bikin Sasuke kesal bukan main. Mungkin dia akan menghadiahi Sai sebuah tendangan maut yang super duper maut. Tak peduli jika Sai bakal jadi penghuni rumah sakit. Atau yang lebih baik lagi jadi penghuni kuburan selama-lamanya. Terserah readers mau milih yang mana.

Dan jangan lupakan sewaktu mereka bertemu dengan para fujoshi gila itu yang dengan seenak mie ramen malah memeluk Naruto sambil teriak-teriak gaje ala fansgirls.

Oh oke… Mungkin Sasuke akan benar-benar marah jika hal ini terus berlanjut. Dan sejujurnya, dia gak tau apa alasannya menjadi kesal. Aneh? Memang.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut "cemburu tapi tak tau kalau dirinya sedang cemburu".

Back to the story…

"Teme…" panggil Naruto.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Hn,"

"Teme…"

"Hn,"

"Teme…"

"Mau mu apa sih, dobe!" kesal karena daritadi Naruto terus-terusan memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya kita tersesat…" kata Naruto pelan.

"Apa! Bukannya kau jalannya!" balas Sasuke. Oh shit… Jadi daritadi dia terus jalan tanpa tau jalan pulangnya? Hebat. Kali ini julukan 'dobe' akan benar-benar melekat pada dirinya.

"Kupikir kau tau jalannya… Makanya aku terus mengikutimu!" balas Naruto.

"Justru akulah yang harus berbicara seperti itu, dobe! Kau membuatku tersesat!" balas Sasuke kesal.

"A-apa? Enak saja kau menuduhku seperti itu! Kau yang membuatku tersesat, teme!" balas Naruto gak terima.

Sementara itu beberapa meter dibelakang SasuNaru…

"Fufufu… Kurasa ini saatnya beraksi Sakura~"

Sedangkan SasuNaru masih sibuk bertengkar…

"Lho? Sasuke? Naruto? Sedang apa kalian disini?" sapa gadis berambut pink dengan mata bewarna hijau emerald.

"Sakura-chan?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto jadi semangat. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa risih –tepatnya cemburu– dengan pemandangan tersebut, rasanya ia ingin menarik Naruto menjauh dari Sakura.

"Jalan-jalan." jawab Sakura semangat. Ya semangat… Soalnya dia punya suatu rencana. "Kau sendiri sedang apa, Naruto?" tanyanya. Oh… Tak perlu bertanya dia juga sudah tau. Soalnya daritadi dia ngebuntutin SasuNaru sejak di supermarket tadi.

"Hehe… Kami tersesat." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Oh tidak… Ingin rasanya Sakura mencubit pipi kenyal Naruto yang cukup imut untuk seukuran anak lelaki. Tapi sayangnya, sang 'seme' sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. Jadi dia urungkan niat 'baik'nya itu dan memilih untuk tersenyum saja ke Naruto.

"Begitu… Mau kuantar? Aku hafal daerah sini kok." balas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Saku—"

"Tidak perlu. Kami bisa pulang sendiri." ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Eh? Kenapa teme? Kita kan bisa pulang!" balas Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, dobe." kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia jadi kesal begini.

"Hm begitu… Ya sudah… Tapi sebentar lagi malam lho~ Disini kalau sudah malam banyak hantunya~" ucap Sakura sambil masang wajah horror. Dan hal itu sukses bikin Naruto merinding.

"Konyol." ujar Sasuke ketus. Dia gak percaya hal begituan.

"Aku serius! Beberapa bulan yang lalu ada berita tentang arwah gadis penasaran kan? Itu loh, gadis yang dibunuh kekasihnya sehingga ia menjadi arwah penasaran. Tempatnya kan masih daerah sini~" kata Sakura lagi. Berusaha menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"Se-serius, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto gemetaran sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke. Oh Tuhan… Ingin rasanya Sakura memotret pemandangan 'indah' tersebut. Sayangnya ia sedang tidak membawa kamera.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Aku juga pernah melihatnya melintas dijalan ini setelah pulang sekolah." bohongnya. Dia gak pernah melihat hantu sang gadis. Masih lebih mending melihat cowok pacaran daripada melihat cewek penasaran karena dibunuh kekasihnya yang cowok 'normal'.

"Sa-sasuke… K-kita minta Sa-sakura-chan m-mengantarkan ya…?" kata Naruto sambil gemetaran. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Sangat takut malah!

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah, dobe." akhirnya Sasuke mengalah juga.

"Kalau gitu, alamat rumah kalian?" tanya Sakura dan akhirnya dijawab oleh Sasuke. "Begitu? Oh… Aku tau rumah itu."

Akhirnya pun Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke dan Naruto sampai ditempat tujuan dengan selamat.

"Kau mau mampir, Sakura-chan?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang. Nanti kaasan mengkhawatirkanku jika aku pulang telat." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya, Sakura-chan! Jaa ne!" ujar Naruto lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sakura kini sedang menyeringai sambil melihat rumah SasuNaru.

'Fufu… Tentu saja aku mengenal rumah ini. Karena rumah ini ada disebelah rumahku… Fufufu… Dengan begini aku bisa leluasa mendapatkan foto SasuNaru… Fufufu…' begitulah kata Sakura dalam hati. Kemudian dia melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya. Ah mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut rumah tetangga SasuNaru.

.

.

.

Bersambung lagi~~ XD

* * *

Kagu: Apdet kilat! XD

Gaara: Oi, ada yang nanya tuh kenapa si Bakoro bisa ada di peti mati.

Kagu: Oh itu... Gini, si Tobi tuh mau ngubur Bakoro di taman KHS. Tapi gak boleh ama Tsunade, trus di masukin Bakoro ke peti mati. Bahkan sampai-sampai dibawa ke pesta pernikahannya SasuNaru. Gitu ceritanya...

* * *

**Balesan Review:**

* * *

**Uchiha Naruto:**

Kagu: Iya, Sasuke emang suka Naruto. Tapi dianya sendiri gak nyadar. Makanya dia jadi kasar ke Naruto. Thanks udah review! XD

* * *

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe:**

Kagu: Makasih udah review! X) Udah tau kan kenapa Bakoro bisa ada di peti mati? *nunjuk tulisan diatas* ^^

* * *

**mommiji aki:**

Kagu: Kapan ya...? Tapi udah ada hintsnya kan? *nunjuk adegan KyuuGaa tidur bareng* Ntar bakal ada Itadei kok... Tapi gak sekarang... Ntar kapan-kapan. *plak* Udah apdet cepet koki! ^^

* * *

**Arisu Koromaru:**

Kagu: Sorry... Ini bukan rated M. Lagipula saya spesialis Gore, bukan Lemon... Makasih udah review! ^^

* * *

**Lavender Hime-chan:**

Kagu: Eh... Muka anda jadi gitu bukan karena saya kan? *keringat dingin* Thanks udah review! XD

* * *

**NeeNao:**

Kagu: Apanya yang jika terjadi di dunia nyata...? *bingung* *dilempar ke sumur*

* * *

**Hitomi Mi Chan:**

Kagu: Nggak telat kok! XD Oi, kaum fujoshi! Ada yang berterima kasih tuh ke kalian!

Kaum fujoshi: *smirk*

* * *

**Uzumaki Winda:**

Kagu: Saya juga suka jika mereka jadi korban kaum fujoshi! XD *resenchidori* Selamat! SasuNaru emang bakal serumah! Plus bertetangga bareng Sakura pula! Gyahaha! XDb *dibunuh*

* * *

**FBSN:**

Kagu: Makasih kritik dan saran nya! XD Tapi karena udah kebiasaan, mungkin agak susah ilang. Ntar diusahain deh! XD Thanks!

* * *

**NethieSasunaruLover:**

Kagu: Makasih kritikanya! XD

* * *

**Misyel:**

Kagu: Rated M...? *ngelirik rated* Sorry... ini K... Huwaa! Gak bisa bikin lemon! Baca aja gak sanggup! DX Thanks udah review! XD

* * *

**Hyumaru Ai:**

Kagu: ini udah ada sedikit hint nya kok! Eh? Aku dah coba tapi gak bisa. Gimana dong?

* * *

**Sinta Namikaze:**

Kagu: Thanks udah review! XD But, ini K... jadi gak bakal ada M disini... Kalo bikin gore sih kuat... *tampoled*

* * *

**Arisa Adachi:**

Kagu: Saya juga bersuka cita! XD *rasenchidori* Maaf... Rating gak bakal naik... *mukul meja pake palu hakim* *digibeng*

* * *

**yaoi temedobe:**

Kagu: Salam kenal! XD Betul! berkat Sakura n Tobi, SasuNaru jadi bisa ciuman lagi! XDD Oh ya... Jangan panggil aku senpai, aku juga masih baru disini. :D

* * *

Kurotsuki Gaki:

Kagu: Jangan panggil senpai, aku masih baru. What? Temen-temen anda sampai ngakak? Wah... Bacanya keroyokan nih...? *dilempar ke jurang* Makasih udah review! XD

* * *

**NaruEls:**

Kagu: Wah... Udah bisa ya? Syukur deh...! Ntar, kapan-kapan apdet. *dipukul*

* * *

**Vipris:**

Kagu: Iya! ini udah nikah kok! XD

* * *

Kagu: Fiuh... Satu chap terlewat lagi. *ngelap keringat* Tapi, ada reviewers yang nanya malam pertamanya SasuNaru... Tapi, malam pertama itu apa ya...? *gak tau*

Gaara: Loe gak tau?

Kagu: *ngangguk-ngangguk* Sebenarnya aku mau nanya ke temen ku... Tapi firasatku bilang gak usah nanya. Ya udah, aku gak nanya deh...

Kyuubi: Halah! Bilang aja loe takut diketawain karena gak tau!

Kagu: Bawel! Kalau gak tau emangnya kenapa!

Naruto: Ng...? Malam pertama itu apa...?

Makasih atas reviewnya! XD Tapi, yang nanya malam pertamanya SasuNaru, please... Kasih tau dong artinya. Coz aku gak tau. Hehe... Sorry kalo chap ini jelek. Bagi yang bersedia, mau tidak kalian meninggalkan review? *kedip-kedip gaje* *ditampol*

.

.

.

Revie, please...?


	7. Chapter 7

Kagu: Yo! Chap 7 is updated!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Ya ampun! Sudah berapa kali saya bilang, NARUTO tuh bukan punya saya! *siapa juga yang bilang Naruto tuh punya loe?* Noh orangnya! *nunjuk Kishimoto-sensei yang lagi gambar*

**Pairs:**

Pasti SasuNaru! XD Ada tambahan ItaKyuuGaa! Bakal ada ItaDei juga sih… Tapi masih lama… -,- *dibunuh*

**Warnings:**

BOY LOVE! SHOUNEN-AI! Gaje! Aneh! Abal! Kemungkinan OOC! Paling ada typo(s)! Garing! Nista! Bisa menyebabkan orang yang kanker (kantor kering) tambah kanker gara-gara membuang pulsanya hanya untuk membaca fic aneh ini! DKL! (dan keanehan lainnya)

* * *

Di rumah Uchiha-Uzumaki…

"GYAAAAAA! MATI KAU, TEME!"

'BUAG! BUKH! DZIG! MEONG~ (?)'

"Wah, wah… Di atas ada apa ya? Ribut sekali." ujar Itachi sambil menatap langit-langit dapur yang berhubungan dengan lantai dua. Kemudian dirinya menaruh nampan berisi sup tomat dan sepiring kroket.

"Huh!" Kyuubi mendengus. Gak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di lantai dua. Dia masih kesal karena harus serumah dengan Itachi.

"Ada apa Kyuu-chan." panggil Itachi dengan datar tapi terkesan mengejek. Yup! Inilah yang bikin Kyuubi kesel setengah mati ke Itachi. Itachi selalu saja mengatainya seakan dia itu anak cewek. Dan setiap kali dia menembakan peluru pistolnya, Itachi selalu berhasil menghindar dengan sempurna. Membuatnya semakin jengkel. Heh… Memangnya dia salah apa ke Itachi sampai dia dijahili begitu?

Ah, ralat. Kyuubi memang punya salah kepada Itachi. Membuat Itachi menjadi objek percobaannya lah yang menjadi faktor utama 'balas dendam'nya Itachi. Dan satu hal lagi, Kyuubi tidak ingat pernah menjadikan Itachi objek percobaannya.

Sedangkan Gaara daritadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan semua keributan yang sedang berlangsung.

Walau suara seperti teriakan-teriakan gaje dari lantai atas dan suara tembakan peluru yang baru saja berlangsung, dia tak ambil pusing –tepatnya tak mau ambil pusing. Dan dengan santainya dia menyantap sarapan paginya yang tenang, ah ralat, maksudnya berisik.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu…

Muncul dua orang yang sedang menuruni anak tangga.

Yep… Dan akhirnya sepasang suami-istri telah meninggalkan singgahsana (?) mereka dan memilih untuk memakan sarapan mereka dengan penuh cinta.

"Minggir, dobe. Kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Enak saja! Kau yang mengganggu jalanku tau!"

Err… Mungkin kalimat diatas akan ditarik kembali. Tepatnya mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Kalian kenapa…?" tanya Itachi heran begitu melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil dorong-mendorong.

"Bukan urusanmu, kuso aniki." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Teme! Kau tidak boleh berbicara kasar begitu pada kakakmu tau!" seru Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Ck, kau mau menasihatiku hah? Dasar banci." balas Sasuke kemudian memilih untuk duduk di meja makan. –Gaara ama Kyuubi lagi duduk sambil menikmati sarapan mereka, sedangkan Itachi lagi masak—

"A-apa? Aku bukan banci tau, dasar rambut ayam!" balas Naruto gak terima. Jelas, mana ada laki-laki yang mau dipanggil banci kecuali dia laki-laki itu memang banci.

"Berisik, usuratonkachi." kata sambil melempar sebutir nasi kearah Naruto dan tepat mengenai dahi tan Naruto.

"Kau…" geram Naruto. Sejak bangun tadi moodnya sudah buruk akibat Sasuke. Dan sekarang moodnya bertambah buruk gara-gara tingkah Sasuke. Apalagi kejadian di kamar mandi yang membuatnya tak mungkin bisa menikah (?).

Sedangkan ItaKyuuGaa hanya menatap mereka heran.

**FLASHBACK**

Malam hari…

"Kau tidur sofa, dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat tidur.

"Eh? Enak saja! Kau saja yang tidur di sofa!" protes Naruto. Mana mungkin dia tidur di sofa mengingat kebiasaan tidurnya yang tergolong buruk.

"Ck, berisik. Memangnya kau mau tidur lantai apa?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku mau tidur di kasur, teme!" kata Naruto sambil sedikit menahan suaranya. Tak ingin membangunkan yang lain karena suaranya.

"Tidak bisa." kata Sasuke lalu duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Memangnya kenapa!"

"Aku tak sudi tidur sekasur denganmu, bodoh." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak sudi, teme! Tapi kenapa harus aku yang tidur di sofa, hah? Kan kau bisa tidur di sofa!" balas Naruto gak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Ck, aku lebih tua 3 bulan darimu. Sudah sepantasnya yang muda mengalah yang ke tua." kata Sasuke, kemudian dia membaringkan badannya diatas kasur ysng empuk tersebut.

"Yang ada yang tua lah yang mengalah, baka!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar sebuah bantal kearah Sasuke. Tapi dengan sangat mudah, Sasuke berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

"Brengsek." umpat Naruto. Karena merasa sia-sia, ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk tidur di sofa.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah tertidur lelap…

Lalu muncul seorang gadis berambut pink sambil memainkan sebuah kunci yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu jendela kamar SasuNaru.

"Fufufufu… Aku memang harus berterima kasih kepada sang author yang telah memberi kunci cadangan ini kepadaku… Fufufu…." kata gadis berambut pink itu. Kemudian ia melihat dua sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Wah, wah… Kok tidurnya misah sih? Padahal kan sudah menikah~" ujarnya sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

Lalu terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya.

Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Naruto yang sudah tertidur dan sesekali mengigau tentang ramen.

'Manisnya~~' gumamnya dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi Naruto disaat itu juga.

Kemudian ia membopong tubuh Naruto ke kasur. Hati-hati ia lakukan agar sang pemilik tubuh tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dan yup! Akhirnya ia berhasil menaruh badan Naruto tepat disamping Sasuke. Sekali lagi, TEPAT DISAMPING BADAN SASUKE. Dan tentunya ia mengubah posisi tidur mereka.

Seperti apa?

Yah... Sekarang mereka berdua tertidur dengan Sasuke yang sedang memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih kecil dari Sasuke.

'KYAAAAAA~~' teriak sang gadis dalam hati. Berusaha menahan cairan bewarna merah yang siap mengalir daritadi.

'Momen yang harus diabadikan!' serunya dalam hati lagi. Lalu ia lekas menuju balkon kamar SasuNaru, kemudian melompat pembatas yang ada dan, yup! Sampailah ia di balkon kamarnya yang memang dari awal berseberangan dengan balkon kamar SasuNaru dan hanya berjarak 1 meter.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dan langsung menuju kasur tempat dimana SasuNaru sedang tidur sambil berpelukan.

Dan tebak apa yang dilakukan olehnya,

Dia langsung memotret SasuNaru yang sedang tidur! Sekali lagi, TIDUR SAMBIL BERPELUKAN!

Sedikit usil, dia mendekatkan wajah Sasuke ke wajah Naruto sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm.

Dengan menahan hidungnya yang nyaris mengeluarkan darah segar, dia kembali memotret adegan Yaoi yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

Sang gadis berambut pink tersebut akhirnya berhenti.

'Sakura… Kau melihat apa yang seharusnya kau lihat…' batinnya. Setelah puas, ia lalu hendak meninggalkan SasuNaru dalam posisi yang masih tidak berubah. Masih dalam keadaan berpelukan dan nyaris berciuman.

Akhirnya sang gadis alias Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dengan memegang hidungnya yang telah mengalirkan sedikit darah segar bewarna merah. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu (atau jendela?) yang terbuat dari kaca bening dengan kunci yang ia dapat dari sang author.

Dan kejadian tersebut sama sekali tak diketahui oleh Sasuke dan Naruto…

Keesokan paginya…

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"Ng…"

"LEPASKAN AKU, TEME!"

Yup! Akhirnya keributan telah terjadi…

Dan mungkin readers perlu pengulangan cerita…

Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian…

Naruto yang mulai terbangun, berusaha untuk menggeliat kecil guna mereganggkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi karena ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling. Lalu ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya dan ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Oh… Hanya teme yang sedang tidur…" katanya lalu bersiap-siap untuk kembali tidur. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah nyaris tertidur.

"Ternyata teme hangat…" gumamnya sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Tapi aneh… Rasanya semalam aku tidur di sofa deh…" katanya pelan. Tapi tak mau ambil pusing, ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

Hening…

Hening…

Tak ada respon sama sekali…

…

…

…

"GYAAAAAA!"

Dan sepertinya, kesadaran sang rambut pirang sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Terbukti dari dirinya yang berteriak kencang dan langsung berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke tapi tak berhasil karena pelukan dari Sasuke yang terlalu erat.

"Ng…" karena teriakan Naruto barusan, membuat sang Sasuke Uchiha langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, usaha itu gagal.

Karena ucapan Naruto barusan, Sasuke langsung melirik tajam kearah Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Apa maumu hah, dobe?" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil memberi deathglare andalannya.

"Lepaskan aku, BAKA TEME!" kata Naruto sambil berontak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjengit heran. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan posisi tangannya dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain, Sasuke kemudian berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sampai akhirnya otaknya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan.

…Dia sedang memeluk Naruto…

"Oi, dobe…" panggil Sasuke pelan. Tapi terlihat jelas ada nada kesal didalamnya.

"A-apa, teme?"

"Sejak kapan kita ada dalam posisi seperti ini…" katanya lagi.

"Eh? E-entahlah… Mungkin sudah semalaman…?" jawab Naruto agak gugup.

Entah karena kesal atau apa, Sasuke pun langsung mencekram punggung Naruto yang kebetulan berada tepat didepan tangannya.

"GYAAAA! SAKIT, TEME!" teriak Naruto begitu tangan Sasuke mencekram punggunnya dengan kencang.

"Kau… Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padaku saat aku sedang tidur…" tuduh Sasuke ke Naruto.

" JANGAN MENUDUHKU SEMBARANGAN, TEME!" teriak Naruto dan kemudian langsung bangkit begitu pelukan Sasuke melonggar. Dirinya sudah bersiap-siap melempar Sasuke dengan bantal yang ada.

"Ck, sudah pasti kau ke tempatku saat aku tertidur 'kan?" kata Sasuke masih menuduh Naruto.

"ENAK SAJA! AKU TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU, BODOH!" teriak Naruto langsung melempar bantal tak berdosa tersebut kearah Sasuke dan tepat mengenai rambut ayamnya (?). Karena kesal, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Cih…" Sasuke mendengus.

Didalam kamar mandi…

"Teme brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!" maki Naruto sambil menedang-nendang tembok kamar mandi yang tak berdosa. Kemudian ia melirik kearah bak mandi.

"Ah benar juga! Daripada marah-marah tidak jelas, lebih baik aku berendam saja!" kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah bak mandi dan langsung mengisinya dengan air hangat dari kran. Lalu ia mulai melepaskan bajunya dan masuk kedalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi oleh air hangat.

"Hah~ Enaknya~" gumam Naruto yang sudah lupa kejadian barusan. Hangatnya air membuatnya lupa akan masalah yang dialaminya barusan.

30 menit kemudian…

"Ck, si dobe itu lagi ngapain sih di kamar mandi. Sejam lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." dengus Sasuke sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kamar. Tepat diatas meja belajar.

10 menit kemudian…

Naruto masih belum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Lama…" geram Sasuke. Sudah bosan ia menunggu seperti ini. "Oi, dobe! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Sasuke dari luar. Tapi tak ada respon sama sekali dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Karena kesal, Sasuke pun langsung menendang sang pintu yang memang dari awal lupa dikunci oleh Naruto hingga sang pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan orang yang sedang berada didalamnya.

Sosok Naruto yang sedang tidak memakai pakaian dan hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah handuk yang melilit manis di pinggangnya.

Hening…

Tak ada yang membuka mulut…

Hening…

…

…

…

"KELUAR KAU TEME!"

Dan dalam sekejap, terjadi aksi lempar-lemparan barang oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan sasarannya adalah pemuda berambut hitam bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, kamar mereka langsung berantakan dengan perabotan mandi yang berserakan kemana-mana. Dari sabun, sampo, odol, sikat gigi, dkk (dan kawan-kawan).

"Berhenti, dobe." perintah Sasuke sambil menghindar dari lemparan maut Naruto.

"BRENGSEK KAU, TEME!" dan seperti yang readers duga, Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarkan perintah Sasuke dan terus saja melempar barang-barang yang sudah pasti menderita akibat dilempar kesana-kesini.

Karena kesal, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil jalan lain. Yaitu menghentikan Naruto langsung supaya bisa diam dan berhenti melempari barang-barang yang gak berdosa tersebut.

Dan disaat gerakan Naruto terhenti sesaat karena berpapasan dengan kasur, Sasuke langsung mengambil kesempatan emas tersebut untuk menghentikan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari adanya keberadaan sebuah sabun yang masih basah didepan kakinya.

Dan atas kehendak author, akhirnya Sasuke terpeleset akibat sang sabun. Dan dengan suksesnya, sebuah kejadian baru telah terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun~ Naru-chan~ Aku kesini membawa makanan untu—KYAAAAA~~!"

Sakura yang baru saja sampai di kamar SasuNaru dengan membawa kue yang baru saja dibuatnya, secara tak sengaja malah menjatuhkan kue tersebut dan malah teriak kesenangan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Secara, yang dilihat Sakura adalah adegan dimana para fujoshi (termasuk author) akan berteriak kesenangan.

Karena adegan tersebut adalah adegan dimana Sasuke yang sedang menindih Naruto dikasur yang sedang tidak berpakaian dan hanya ditutupi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

Membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan jadi salah sangka plus salah tingkah.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura dan hanya bisa melongo syok. Karena Sakura tak sanggup melihat adegan selanjutnya (?), ia lalu memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya sambil menutup hidungnya yang sudah meneteskan darah segar.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling pandang…

Lama mereka diam…

…

…

…

"MENJAUH DARIKU, DOBE/TEME!"

**END OF GAJE FLASHBACK**

"Gyahahaha!" Kyuubi hanya bisa tertawa setelah selesai mendengar flashback dari sang author. (Mana mungkin SasuNaru mau menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami. Karena itu authorlah yang bercerita.)

"Kyuubi!" seru Naruto sambil menahan wajahnya yang memerah akibat malu. Menurutnya itu bukanlah hal yang lucu. Tapi menurut Kyuubi itulah adalah hal yang lucu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kearah lain.

"Gyahahahahaha!" bagai kuping yang tersumbat bakso, Kyuubi terus saja tertawa tanpa mendengar protesan dari sang adik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk menahan malu. Malu karena Sakura melihat posisinya dengan Sasuke.

"Hah…" Itachi menghela napas melihat kelakuan Kyuubi. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan menuju kursi tempat Kyuubi duduk. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang mendadak diperlakukan seperti itu, respon menjadi kaget dan langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Kyuubi~ Sudah bosan hidup ya~" ucap Itachi sambil memperat pelukannya di leher Kyuubi. Entah bermaksud untuk memeluk atau mencekik. Kyuubi tidak tau. Yang jelas, ia merasakan bahwa Itachi saat ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang biasanya. Bahkan auranya terasa lebih menyeramkan daripada Kushina. Awalnya ia tidak yakin, tapi rasanya, insting hewannya tidak akan mungkin berbohong. Karena itu ia langsung memilih kabur ke kamarnya untuk merencanakan pembalasan kepada Itachi. Dasar…

"Fiuh…" kemudian Itachi berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Naruto masih menunduk. Sasuke masih menatap kearah lain. Sedangkan Gaara?

Dia sudah mulai beranjak bangkit untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi sebelum itu, dia berhenti di tempat Sasuke dan menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh kearah Gaara. "Apa." katanya pelan sambil mendeathglare Gaara. Lalu Gaara sedikit membungkuk agar tingginya sama dengan Sasuke yang masih duduk.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam ke Naruto, aku tak akan segan-segan kepadamu." katanya pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolah. Meningglakan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. Dan Naruto yang tidak menyadari tindakan Gaara tadi.

Dasar… Kebiasaan Gaara kumat lagi deh…

* * *

"Hati-hati ya! Jangan nyasar~" salam Itachi kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan berangkat sekolah.

"Kami akan hati-hati, sensei!" balas Naruto penuh semangat. Lalu mereka berdua berangkat menuju KHS.

"Ya." balas Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Sedetik kemudian, senyum tersebut telah berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Nah… Saatnya membalas dendam~"

Ditempat SasuNaru…

Baru mereka berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Lho? Sasuke-kun? Naruto?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pink muncul dihadapan SasuNaru yang lagi jalan bersama. Meski agak menjaga jarak…

"Sa-sakura-chan…?" tiba-tiba muka Naruto langsung memerah begitu melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Bukan. Bukan karena senang bertemu dengan pujaan hati, tapi malu karena tadi Sakura adalah saksi atas 'kejadaian' tak disengaja dan tak direncanakan tadi. Kejadian yang sangat memalukan dam tak ingin diingat lagi –tapi enggak buat para fujoshi pecinta SasuNaru.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke yang salah paham begitu melihat wajah merah padam Naruto, menjadi kesal sebab ia mengira Naruto sedang senang karena bisa bertemu Sakura. Padahal kenyataannya enggak.

"Ke-kenapa Sakura-chan bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ingin berangkat sekolah~" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, i-iya ya…" karena entah senyum Sakura atau apa, tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

"Naru-chan juga mau berangkat sekolah 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama-sama?" tanya Sakura masih dengan senyum ramah yang bertengger manis diwajahnya.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Bo-boleh kok Sakura-cha—"

"Kami buru-buru" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. Kemudian dia menarik paksa tangan Naruto supaya bisa menjauh dari Sakura.

"Eh? Te-teme. Tunggu sebe—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat bersama-sama~" tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara dan langsung memeluk tangan Naruto. "Lagipula… Naru-chan 'kan sudah mengizinkan~!" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Sasuke. Tapi menurut Sasuke, itu adalah senyum mengejek yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke ketus. Dia malas kalau harus berurusan dengan Sakura.

"Eh, Naru-chan! Bisa minta tolong tidak?" kata Sakura yang lagi-lagi masih tersenyum ramah. Dan sukses hal itu bikin Sasuke dongkol.

"Soal apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Itu, 'kan ada PR menggambar dari Sasori-sensei, bisa minta tolong untuk membantu menggambar tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang pose agak sedikit memelas. Bikin Naruto gak enak hati buat menolak. Yah… dia emang gak niat buat nolak sih…

"Boleh kok Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Begitu? Terima kasih, Naru-chan!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah. Bahkan lebih ramah dari yang tadi. Dan entah kenapa hal itu bikin Sasuke jengkel. Entah karena keakraban Naruto dan Sakura atau alasan lain, author gak tau karena itu adalah rahasia pribadi Sasuke.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah…

"GYAAAAAAAA! SIAPA YANG NUKER ISI SHAMPO AMA SIRUP, HAH!"

"Nah… Dengan begini bisa berangkat deh~" kata Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju KHS. Tak mempedulikan teriakan Kyuubi akibat ulahnya yang menukar isi shampoo di kamar mandi rumah dengan sirup rasa mint yang dibenci Kyuubi sejak lahir.

(A/N: Dulu waktu kecil, Itachi suka ngunyah permen rasa mint, dan Kyuubi gak suka hal itu. Dia lebih suka makan apel dan permen karet yang bukan rasa mint.)

Oke… Karena author gak mungkin masuk kedalam kamar mandi dimana Kyuubi sedang mandi sambil marah-marah gaje, jadi kita skip bagian ini. Lagipula, mengintip seorang ayah yang sedang mandi bukanlah hal terpuji yang patut dilakukan seorang anak. (sejak kapan loe jadi anaknya Kyuubi?)

* * *

Ditempat SasuNaruSaku…

Sesampainya di KHS pun, Naruto dan Sakura terus saja bercakap-cakap tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Sasuke. Hal itu bikin dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal.

Bukan.

Bukan karena tidak pedulikan oleh kedua makhluk itu. Justru dia bersyukur karena tidak diajak ngobrol.

Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal begitu melihat keakraban Naruto yang sedang ngobrol bersama Sakura.

Apa dia cemburu kepada Naruto karena bisa ngobrol bersama Sakura?

Tidak. Sepertinya bukan karena itu.

Ataukah… Dia cemburu kepada Sakura?

Dan sepertinya iya. Terbukti dari dia yang ingin menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya menjauh dari Sakura. Tapi sayangnya, dia masih terlalu waras untuk bertindak seperti itu. Jadi dia urungkan niat itu dan lebih memilih untuk mendeathglare Sakura dari belakang. Tapi beruntung, hal itu sama sekali gak mempan dan jadinya, Sakura terus saja berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto tanpa mempedulikan persaan Sasuke yang entah kenapa jadi kesal. Poor Sasuke…

-Sesampainya di KHS-

Suasana yang tadinya ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan gaje dari para siswi perempuan kini berubah menjadi hening. Para siswi perempuan pun hanya menatap SasuNaru diam.

SasuNaru hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan heran.

'Puk…'

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Respon, Sasuke pun menoleh kearah orang tersebut.

Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikiat.

"Neji?"

Orang yang dipanggil tersebut pun hanya menghela nafas pelan."Sasuke… Aku tahu kalian sudah menikah… Tapi, tak perlu sampai dipublikasikan juga tidak apa-apa 'kan?" katanya lagi sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke, kemudian menunjuk sebuah papan mading yang dihalangi oleh segerombolan kaum fujoshi.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang heran plus penasaran, akhirnya berjalan mendekati mading tersebut. Refleks, para kaum fujoshi itu pun langsung menyingkir dan memberi jalan bagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Terlihat banyak foto yang terpajang dengan rapi di dinding mading tersebut.

Foto disaat Sasuke yang tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto. Dan sebuah foto yang sepertinya memang sengaja dicetak besar.

Sebuah foto saat Uchiha Sasuke yang menindih tubuh Uzumaki Naruto di kasur dan hanya berbalut sebuah handuk dipinggangnya…

Sedetik itu juga, mata mereka langsung membulat sempurna. Dan untuk hari-hari kedepannya, sepertinya Sasuke dan Naruto akan 'sedikit' menjauh dari benda yang bernama foto…

.

.

.

Bersambung~

* * *

Kagu: Oke... Karna FFn lagi error, jadi untuk chap ini gak ada balesan review. Ntar kalo bisa, aku bales lewat PM aja deh... Kira-kira, kapan ya FFn normal lagi? =3= Menderita... Gara-gara itu jadi ada beberapa fic yang gak bisa dibuka. Oh ya... Mau nanya, di Jepang itu kan ada jendela geser yang dari kaca dan ukurannya sama kayak ukuran pintu. Itu namanya apa ya? Jendela atau pintu? Aku bingung soalnya. Pokoknya, itu yang ada dibalkon kamar SasuNaru. Tapi aku gak tau namanya. =="a

.

.

.

Review, please...? =3


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

Nyanyanya~ Hah… Kapan Naruto balik lagi ke aku? Udah bosen nunggu nih… Om Kishi minjem, tapi sampai sekarang belum dibalikin. =3= *dihajar massal*

**Pairs: **

Selalu SasuNaru! XD Karena mereka memiliki suatu ikatan kuat yang tidak akan pernah putus! Tambahan sih, *bingung* ItaDeiKyuuGaa? Pokoknya, ItaKyuu, ItaDei, dan KyuuGaa. Pairs yang aneh… -,- *author dihajar*

**Warnings:**

BOY LOVE! SHOUNEN-AI! Semoga gak ada typo(s), gajeness, aneh, mudah-mudahan gak OOC, garing, abal, dkkya (dan kawan-kawannya yang aneh).

**YOU ARE ANTI FUJOSHI OR SHOUNEN-AI? PLEASE, DON'T READ!**

(Oh yeah… Aku udah memperingatkan lho~)

**HAPPY READING IF YOU ARE FUJODANSHI AND LIKE SHOUNEN-AI! XD**

**

* * *

**

Di Konoha High School yang dengan seenak udel author singkat jadi KHS…

"Ne~ Gimana ya malam pertama Sasu-kun and Naru-chan~?"

"Wuuaaa~ Pasti hot~"

"Iya~ Pasti Sasu-kun hebat~ Dia kan seme Naruto~"

"Betul~ Tapi kadang bisa jadi uke Naru-chan juga~"

"KYAAAA~ KEREEEN~"

"Pingin liat~"

"KYAAA~ MAU VIDEONYA~~"

"Iya~ Mauuuuu~"

Hah…Pagi yang cerah di KHS… Tapi sayang, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi orang-orang yang bersangkutan. Sebut saja mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang 'digosip'kan anak perempuan langsung mendeathglare para siswi-siswi fujoshi tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tak mempan. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak mengerti, hanya bisa merasakan feeling yang buruk. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakn sesuatu yang aneh… Begitu pikir Naruto.

Yah… Dan hal itu memang benar. Apalagi yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah hal patut dibicarakan anak seusia mereka.

Hah… Yare yare… Dasar kaum fujoshi…

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang Kepala Sekolah…

"Jadi, mulai besok kau sudah bisa bekerja disini." ujar seorang wanita berambut kuning dengan iris mata bewarna coklat. Didepannya tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris mata berwarna biru.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama…" ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk kea rah Tsunade.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku harap kau dapat bekerja dengan baik." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, Tsunade-sama…" kata gadis lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Tsunade.

.

Setelah pergi dari ruang kerja Tsunade, sang gadis –entah-namanya-itu berpikir untuk berkeliling KHS sebentar. Setidaknya, dia ingin menghapal daerah KHS agar –mungkin— tak kesasar besoknya…

* * *

Di kelas Naruto, dkk…

Entah mengapa, kesal Naruto merupakan kelas teribut yang pernah ada. Padahal di kelas tersebut beberapa murid yang pintar, yah… Seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Tapi sayangnya, kelas tersebut adalah kelas terberisik dan teribut di KHS. Mungkin karena ketua dan wakilnya berada di kelas yang sama. Sekaligus menjadi markas utama dari club yang mereka buat. Apalagi jika 'maskot' nya berada di kelas yang sama…

Hah… Apalagi kalo bukan SasuNaru Fansclub?

Perkerjaan nya…?

Tentu bergosip-ria mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan SasuNaru.

Ckck… Walau sang 'maskot' tak suka.

Yah… Dan hal lain yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah…

"Gimana, Naru-chan? Sasuke-kun hebat gak?"

"Uwaaa! Tentunya pasti hebat!"

"Iya! Naru-chan yang dibawah 'kan?"

"Pasti begitu! Kapan kalian berencana punya anak?"

"Mau punya berapa?"

"Uwaaaa! Pasti anaknya manis kayak Naru-chan dan keren kayak Sasu-kun!"

"Kapan 'lemonan' lagi?"

"Ngelakuin nya dimana? Kasur? Kamar mandi? Ato ruang tamu?"

"Menurut kalian (SasuNaru), foto tadi pagi (Sasu nimpa Naru yang hanya pake handuk) hot gak?"

"Mau ngelakuin lagi?"

Yah… Dari pertanyaan diatas, dapat diketahui bahwa mereka sedang mewanwancarai Sasuke dan Naruto seputar hal 'malam pertama'. Dasar fujoshi…

Sedangkan SasuNaru hanya diam saja. Sasuke mendeathglare, Naruto menatap para fujoshi gila tersebut dengan tatapan bingung nan polos.

"Ne~ Naru-chan? Kapan mau lemonan lagi sama Sasuke-kun?"

'TWICH!'

Dahi Sasuke berkedut…

"Eh…? A-anou… Lemonan itu ap—"

Sebelum Naruto selesai bertanya kepada gadis itu, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari kumpulan fujoshi gila tersebut.

.

Di taman…

"Ne, teme! Lepasin tanganku! Sakit tahu!" ujar Naruto protes. Dari tadi, tangannya terus saja ditarik oleh Sasuke. Hingga sampai taman, barulah Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Naruto.

"Oi, teme? Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya." ujar Naruto sambil memegang tangannya yang memerah oleh cengkraman Sasuke.

"Ck, kau kalau tak tahu artinya, yah jangan bertanya, idiot." balas Sasuke dengan nada err… agak kesal?

"Justru karena tidak tahu itulah, kita harus bertanya, baka teme!" balas Naruto kesal.

"Justru anak bodoh seperti mu lah yang tak perlu tahu." balas Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah sebuah pohon dan langsung bersandar di pohon tersebut.

Naruto langsung berjalan dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Enak saja, teme! Aku ini sudah dewasa tau!" serunya kesal.

"Ck, begini dibilang sudah 'besar'? Kau saja bahkan tidak tahu arti 'lemonan'." balas Sasuke dengan tampang yang merehmekan.

"Teme! Memangnya kau tahu artinya, hah?" balas Naruto agak kencang. Kesal karena dari tadi, Sasuke seperti menghina atas ketidaktahuan nya.

"Ck, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku berbeda denganmu, usuratonkachi." ucap Sasuke lagi. Dan tentu saja, raut wajahnya bisa dibilang mengejek Naruto.

"Heh? Memangnya artinya apa, teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ck, sudah kubilang kau tahu perlu tahu, dobe. Lagipula, akan lebih tepat kalau 'lemonan' itu disebut sebagai 'tindakan' dan hanya bisa dimengerti dengan cara 'praktek', idiot." ujar Sasuke. Sukses membuat Naruto jadi pensaran. "Dan orang bodoh sepertimu, tak akan mengerti bagaimana 'praktek' itu dilakukan." ujarnya lagi.

'TWICH!'

Dahi Naruto berkedut…

"Teme! Aku memang bodoh dalam pelajaran! Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang benar-benar bodoh! Aku juga pasti bisa melakukan praktek itu, baka teme!" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Ck, aku meragukan, baka dobe." balas Sasuke.

'TWICH! TWICH!'

"Kalo begitu, coba kau praktek kan, BAKA TEME! Kalau perlu, aku akan jadi asisten mu dalam praktek! Kau dengar itu, TEME!" Naruto berteriak kencang karena kesal.

Sasuke terkejut… Dan entah kenapa otaknya mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Cepat, ia langsung menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negative itu dari kepalanya.

"Huh… Aku tak akan sudi melakukannya dengan mu, dobe." ujarnya sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Heh? Kau takut 'kan, tuan Uchiha?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek. Hah… Sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui makna dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menantang ku seperti itu, usurantonkachi." balas Sasuke. Tapi sayang, orang bersangkutan malah mengartikan kalimat itu dalam makna yang lain.

"Heh! Aku tidak akan menyesal! Lihat saja, teme! Aku pasti akan lebih hebat dari mu!" ujar Naruto lagi. Wajah kemenangan terukir manis di wajahnya. Tapi sayang, mungkin hal itu akan berakibat fatal baginya nanti. Yah… Mungkin. Kita lihat saja nanti jika waktu itu sudah tiba. Kita lihat, apakah nanti Naruto bisa melebihi Sasuke. Dan disaat itu juga, mungkin author akan menyiapkan kamera pengintai di kamar mereka. Mungkin… Jika sang author berhasil kabur dari chidori maut sang Uchiha.

Back to the story…

"Teme! Mau kemana kau? Lari?" panggil naruto kepada sosok yang terus berjalan didepannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Yah… Mulai deh sifat buruk sang Uchiha bungsu yang ini.

"Ck, bisa tidak jika kau tak memakai 'hn' aneh mu itu?" cibir Naruto.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Huh! Dasar miskin kata!" ejek Naruto. Tapi sayang, tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto harus mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Uchiha yang satu ini. Ingin rasanya Naruto menempelkan lakban ke mulut sang Uchiha ini. Kalau memang dari awal miskin kata, dibuat tak bisa bicara juga mungkin bukan hal yang salah 'kan?

Tapi sayang, mengingat sang Uchiha ini telah 'resmi' menjadi suaminya. Mau tak mau, Naruto sendiri harus sabar menghadapi Sasuke. Lagi pula, ia tak punya lakban untuk menambal mulut Sasuke. Dan jadilah rencana itu hanya sebuah ide brilian yang tak jadi dilaksankan. Ckck… Kasihan…

Lama mereka berjalan dalam keheningan…

"Teme… Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Naruto hanya cemberut karena kesal.

Sungguh… Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ayah dan ibunya malah menjodohkan nya dengan Sasuke? Sungguh, itu adalah hal aneh dan misterius yang sampai sekarang tak diketahui jawabannya.

Saat berada dikoridor sekolah…

Naruto melihat sosok gadis berambut kuning yang berjalan sambil tertunduk. Sepertinya orang itu bukanlah siswi dari sekolah ini. Apalagi ia menggunakan baju biasa, bukan seragam sekolah.

Penasaran sekaligus heran, Naruto mencoba untuk menyapa gadis itu. Namun, sebelum niatnya berhasil dilakukan, sang gadis tersebut malah melayangkan tinjunya kea rah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Reflek, Naruto dan Sasuke menghindar. Naruto terlihat kaget karena gadis itu tiba-tiba itu malah mengincar mereka. Berbeda dengan naruto, Sasuke terlihat tenang –sangat tenang malah!

Gadis itu gemetar. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau…" ujarnya pelan.

" …? "

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, UCHIHA BRENGSEK!"

"EEEEEH!"

.

.

.

Bersambung! XD

* * *

Kagu: Huwaaa! Apdet! XD

Gomeeeeeeen! Untuk chap ini gak ada balesan review! DX D rumahku tiba-tiba ada petir gede! Maaf kalo ada typo! gomen untuk Misyel karna lama apdet! Oh ya, setting kuubah jadi SMP, bukan SMA!

Sekali lagiiii, gomeeeeeeen! DX

.

.

.

Review please?


	9. Chapter 9

Kagu: Chap 9 apdet!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto yang berkuasa atas jalannya manga Naruto. Saya hanya author gaje yang bikin nih fic pake chara di Naruto. :p

**Pair:**

SasuNaru always! Why? Coz' I love this pair! XD

**Warning:**

**SHOUNEN-AI! BOY LOVE! SASUNARU! ***sengaja pake capslock ama bold biar S.N haters bisa ngeliat* Maybe OOC, mungkin juga typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, laknat, nista, aneh, abal, bisa bikin readers muntah, kena serangan jantung atau mungkin bi—*langsung dibekep*

.

**YOU ARE ANTI FUJOSHI AND SHOUNEN-AI?**

**SASUNARU HATERS? PLEASE, GO AWAY!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKE? ;)**

**

* * *

**

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" seru gadis itu sambil menerjang Sasuke. Mengincar wajah Sasuke untuk siap ditonjok.

Reflek, Sasuke pun menghindar ke arah kanan. Dan tinju itu pun telak mengenai hidung Naruto yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang Sasuke. Ckck…

Bukannya minta maaf, gadis itu malah berbalik dan mulai mengincar Sasuke kembali.

'TWICH!'

Kesal, Naruto pun langsung mengambil salah satu sepatunya dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Sasuke.

'BUK!'

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke kesal. Yeah, tentu aja… Dari tadi Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk menghindar pukulan gadis itu. Eh, malah dilempar sepatu ama Naruto. Gara-gara itu juga si gadis berhasil menjitak kepala Sasuke pake sepatu ber-haknya. Lumayan sih… Kepala Sasuke sedikit benjol.

"Kau…" geram Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa, Uchiha brengsek!" balas gadis itu sambil memasang wajah mengejek ke Sasuke. "Heh! Kau pasti jengkel 'kan? Dikalah oleh Deidara yang hebat ini!" balas gadis itu, yang mengaku bernama Deidara.

"Cih!" Sasuke semakin kesal. 'Sial! Meski perempuan, tenaganya besar sekali.' ujarnya dalam hati. Walau sedikit, dia masih bisa merasakan kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan sepatu Deidara. (Yah wajarlah… Deidara mukulnya pake sepatu ber-hak. Sedangkan Naruto mukul pake sepatu biasa.)

"Dasar cewek gozilla" guman Sasuke sambil menatap Deidara.

'TWICH' dahi Deidara berkedut.

"MATI KAU, UCHIHA!" seru Deidara sambil kembali menerjang Sasuke dan langsung memukul pipi Sasuke. Dan pukulan tersebut kena telak!

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke yang jatuh tersungkur. "Sa… Sasuke… Daijoubu ka?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir begitu melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Minggir, dobe." ucapnya pelan seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Ta… tapi Sa—"

"Kubilang minggir dobe." ucap Sasuke dingin. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan langsung menjauh beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"Heh! Masih bisa berdiri Uchiha?" ucap Deidara dengan wajah menghina. Membuat Sasuke kembali naik darah. "Dasar pengecut! Mengubah wajah dan pergi dengan tidak jelas! Dasar Uchiha brengsek!" ucapnya lagi. Membuat Sasuke bingung.

'Mengubah wajah? Kapan aku melakukan itu?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jangan melamun, Brengsek!" seru Deidara kembali menerjang Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi pemirsa, dimana-mana, tidak ada orang yang ingin wajahnya dipukul. Apalagi oleh wanita! Karena itu, sekali lagi Sasuke kembali menghindar.

Namun sayang, walau Sasuke berhasil menghindari pukulan Deidara. Tapi pukulan tersebut malah mengenai wajah Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Sasuke.

'BRUUK!' Naruto terjatuh ke belakang.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang terjatuh seperti itu, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke kesal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membalas pukulan Deidara yang mengenai Naruto.

Karena itu, Sasuke pun langsung menerjang Deidara dan melayangkan tinju ke arah Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara yang kaget karena salah memukul orang, ia belum siap dengan pukulan tiba-tiba yang diarahkan kepadanya oleh Sasuke.

'Syuut—'

"Wah~ Ada apa ini? Sepertinya seru!" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Deidara. Sontak, Sasuke langsung menghentikan pukulan yang ia tujukan ke Deidara.

"I-itachi…" gumam Sasuke menyebut nama orang itu.

"E-eh!" seru Deidara kaget dengan kedatangan tamu tak diundang itu, alias Itachi. 'Mu-mustahil!' serunya dalam hati. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan kemudian menatap Itachi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Itachi! Mau apa kau ke sini!" seru Sasuke kesal. Soalnya dia belum sempat membalas pukulan yang diterima Naruto gara-gara Deidara.

"Hanya numpang lewat saja kok!" balas Itachi sambil tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sasuke sambil baca-baca mantra 'My lovely Otouto~ My lovely Otouto~'. Cukup untuk bikin sang Uchiha bungsu muntah 7 tahun.

'Ah… Mustahil…' sementara itu Deidara hanya menatap kedua Uchiha tersebut dengan wajah yang tak dapat diartikan.

'Bruuk!' dan setelahnya ia pingsan…

.

Yare yare…

.

* * *

Di ruang UKS…

'Tik… Tik… Tik…'

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" teriak Deidara sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Berisik, baka!" ujar Sasuke sambil mukul kepala Deidara pake vas bunga.

"Eh? Nani, un?" ucap Deidara dengan wajah polosnya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. "I-ini dimana, un?" tanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari tembok yang bewarna putih tersebut.

"Ini di UKS, Deidara-san." jawab Naruto sambil membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di wajah Deidara.

"Ah?" gumamnya pelan. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian dia kembali melihat ke sekeliling. "Wah syukurlah… Yang tadi ternyata hanya halusinasi." ucapnya sambil menghela nafas lega. "Kupikir ada dua Uchiha…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mencariku , Deidara-san?" tiba-tiba muncul Itachi dihadapan Deidara.

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Deidara panik dan langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Eh? Kenapa dia?" tanya Itachi bingung sambil menunjuk Deidara yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Elo udah bikin dia takut, baka!" seru Sasuke sambil membentak Itachi.

Itachi menoleh ke Sasuke…

"Apa!" balas Sasuke ketus.

"Huweee! Teganya kau, otouto~" balas Iatchi sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Geh! Lepaskan, baka!" berontak Sasuke. "Lepasin! Gue bilang lepasin, baka aniki!" Sasuke semakin berontak tatkala Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Memohonlah otouto~" goda Itachi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Bikin yang dipeluk hampir kehabisan nafas. Ckck… Kakak yang jahat…

"Lepas!" Sasuke semakin berontak.

"Memohonlah~" ujar Itachi kembali. Kali ini sambil nyekek leher Sasuke dengan wajah yang terbilang ramah.

"G-gue mo-mohon…" dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Sasuke pun memohon. Sebab kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia mati duluan sebelum dilepasin.

'Drama kakak-adik yang menjijikan…' batin Naruto sweatdrop. Sementara itu Deidara masih bersembunyi di balik selimut. Dalam hati dia komat-kamit gak jelas.

"Ne, Sasuke~ Aku pinjam uangmu dulu ya~ Uangku ketinggalan." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah. (Sebenarnya uangnya Itachi diambil ama Kyuubi… -,-")

"Ogah!" balas Sasuke. Itachi tetap tersenyum dan…

'Grap!'

Itachi kembali memeluk (baca: mencekek) Sasuke.

"G-geh! Iya! Nanti gue pinjemin!" seru Sasuke panik.

"Nah… Gitu dong!" seru Itachi riang. Sementara itu Sasuke udah dari tadi keringat dingin. 'Kok bisa ya, waktu gue kecil betah dipeluk Itachi? Bikin bulu kuduk merinding aja…' kata inner Sasuke.

Inner Naruto, 'Ternyata ada udang dibalik batu...'

Lalu Itachi beralih ke Deidara. Menyingkap selimutnya dan…

"GYAAAAA!" Deidara langsung teriak ketakutan. Sedangkan Naruto ama Sasuke heran melihat sikap Deidara yang aneh itu.

"?" Itachi juga heran. "Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?" tanya Itachi. "Tidak baik jika perempuan ketakutan seperti ini." lanjutnya lagi.

'TWICH!'

"MATI KAU UCHIHA!" tiba-tiba Deidara langsung bangkit dan menyerang Itachi. Namun, pukulan Deidara tersebut berhasil ditangkis oleh Itachi.

"Kenapa kau marah begitu? Tidak baik seorang wanita marah-marah seperti ini." ujar Itachi lagi.

Kesal, Deridara langsung melempar vas bunga tak berdosa itu ke arah Itachi. Namun sekali pemirsa, Itachi berhasil menghindari vas bunga tersebut. "Grrr… Gue bukan WANITA, Uchiha no BAKA!" serunya kesal.

"!"

Semuanya langsung terkejut dan menatap Deidara dengan wajah yang tak dapat diartikan maknanya. Kesal, Deidara langsung langsung membuka bajunya dan menunjukkan dadanya yang bidang.

"!'

Semuanya kembali terkejut.

"Puas! Aku bukan wanita tau, un!" serunya kesal ke Sasuke, Naruto dan khususnya Itachi. "Aku benci pada pertemuan pertama ku dengan seorang Uchiha jelek yang padahal usianya tidak jauh tua dariku tapi malah berkeriputan. Gara-gara orang itu, aku selalu dianggap perempuan oleh teman-teman sebayaku! Karena itu, aku membenci mu, Uchiha Itachi!" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk Itachi.

"Tadinya aku sempat mengira bahwa anak itu adalah kau, Uchiha." ucap Deidara sambil melirik Sasuke. "Dasar pengecut! Mati saja kau, Uchiha Itachi!"

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu! Memang apa membuat Deidara-san membenci Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik. Semoga perkelahian tadi tidak akan terulang lagi, harapnya Naruto dalam hati.

"Itu…" gumam Deidara.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu, Deidara yang baru berusia 6 tahun…

"Nah… Deidara, mulai saat ini, rumah ini juga rumahmu." ucap seorang nenek-nenek sambil membawa Deidara kecil masuk kedalam suatu rumah.

"Un…" Deidara kecil mengangguk paham. Perlahan dia mulai memasuki rumah barunya. Melihat ke sekeliling.

Ya. Mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumahnya. Walau sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali berada di rumahnya yang dulu. Bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Tuhan telah berkehendak lain. Ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Beberpa hari yang lalu orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawa mereka berdua.

Jika ingin tetap di rumah yang dahulu. Ia akan bersama siapa? Dirinya pasti akan kesepian. Karena itu, Deidara memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama nenek dan sepupunya.

"Deidara." sebuah suara membuyarkan Deidara dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, baachan?" tanyanya heran.

"Mulai saat ini, inilah kamarmu." ucap suara itu.

Deidara menatap kamar baru miliknya. "Ha'i, baachan…"

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Deidara kecil tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Karena hari ini sepupunya sedang tidak ada dirumah, makanya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Un?" mata kecilnya menatap seorang bocah sedang berjalan-jalan. Sepertinya bocah itu sedang menggendong seekor (?) bayi. Perlahan, Deidara berjalan mendekatinya.

"Konnichiwa!" sapanya ke bocah itu.

"Konnichiwa!" balas bocah itu ramah.

Dapat dilihat, bocah itu sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur lelap. "Anak yang manis…" gumam Deidara sambil melihat bayi tersebut. Rambut ravennya yang mencuat bagai ekor ayam. Kulit yang putih seperti susu. "Siapa nama anak ini, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Sasuke. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." jawab bocah itu sambil tersenyum.

"Wah… Imutnya, un…" gumam Deidara lagi.

"Yup! Sasuke-chan memang adik terimut!" ujar bocah itu. "Kau juga imut!" lanjutnya lagi.

Sontak, Deidara terkejut mendengar pernyataan bocah tersebut.

"Hm… Bagaimana kalau menjadi istri Sasuke?" ucap bocah itu sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Eh tunggu… Tidak bisa deh! Soalnya Sasuke sudah punya calon istri! Namanya Uzumaki Naruto!" lanjut bocah itu lagi.

" … " Deidara cuma bisa diam tanpa mampu berkata apapun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi istri kakek (Tobi) ku? Dia itu autisnya tidak ketulungan! Kau pasti senang bersamanya!" ujar bocah itu lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Anu—" belum selesai Deidara berbicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga mereka.

"DEIDARA SI CEWEK JEJADIAN DITEMBAK COWOK KERIPUTAN!"

(Oke… Masalah muncul dari sini.)

Kaget, Deidara langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati teman sekelasnya sedang memfoto ia dan Itachi.

"LIHAT! BAHKAN MEREKA SUDAH PUNYA ANAK!" teriak salah satu anak sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Eh? A-anu, un… Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, un! I-iya 'kan—" Deidara menoleh ke tempat bocah tadi berdiri. Namun, saat ia menoleh, bocah itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Bagaikan melepas tanggung jawab atas gossip yang sudah terlanjur beredar.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Eh, eh! Itu 'kan Deidara!"

"Oh benar! Dia ternyata suka laki-laki ya!"

"Benar!"

"Anak aneh!"

"Was… Wes wos!"

Mendengar berbagai gossip tak enak yang beredar, Deidara pun langsung pergi ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap sekolah. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandang kota tempat tinggalnya.

'Huf…' menarik nafas dalam-dalam…

"MATI KAU, UCHIHA BRENGSEK!"

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Karena itu, aku bersumpah untuk membunuhmu, Uchiha! Gara-gara kau… Gara-gara kau aku harus menerima berbagai cacian! Bahkan adik kelasku pun mengatai-ngatai ku!" seru Deidara. Mukanya sedikit merah karena menahan marah.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu… Mana mungkin aku mengiramu laki-laki jika saat itu saja kau memakai baju perempuan." ucap Itachi membela diri.

"I-itu… Soalnya…" Deidara terdiam.

"Bahkan kau saat ini juga memakai baju perempuan. Mana mungkin aku, Sasuke, Naruto, bahkan author pun bisa mengiramu laki-laki. Pasti kami berpikir kau itu adalah perempuan." ujar Itachi sambil melirik baju yang Deidara kenakan.

"I-itu…" Deidara gugup.

"Oh! Kalau soal itu tentu karena Deidara memang cocok pake baju perempuan. Iya 'kan?" tiba-tiba suara muncul diantara mereka.

"GYAAAAAA!" seru Naruto ama Deidara bersamaan, kaget.

"Sasori-san?" ucap Itachi pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Niisan?" panggil Deidara begitu rasa kagetnya hilang.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"Eh! Ni-niisaaaaan?" seru Naruto kaget.

Hening kembali…

"Err… Kenapa kalian berdua tidak kaget?" tanya Naruto ke Sasuke dan Itachi yang memasang wajah datar nan stoic ala Uchiha.

"Biasa saja…" balas Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

'Grr… Dasar miskin ekspresi!' maki Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

"Hm… Jadi, Deidara selalu memakai baju perempuan karena disuruh Sasori-san?" ucap Itachi.

"Un… Begitulah… Habis, di rumah tidak ada baju laki-laki yang pas dengan ukuranku. Jadi Sasori-niisan menyuruhku untuk memakai baju perempuan, un." jawab Deidara dengan muka tersipu.

"Kenapa sensei tidak membelikan baju untuknya?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Karena males. Toh Chiyo-baachan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagipula baachan mengira Deidara itu perempuan." jawab Sasori dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Sepupu macam apa loe? Ngasih baju gak sesuai pemakainya." balas Sasuke tanpa menggunakan tata krama. Langsung memanggil Sasori tanpa embel-embel –sensei.

"Tralalala~ Senangnya hati ini~" sebagai jawaban yang menurut author gaje, Sasori hanya bisa bernyanyi-nyanyi gaje nan aneh.

"Jadi begitu…" ucap Itachi paham. "Padahal, kau itu lumayan cantik lho, Deidara-san." ucap Itachi memuji Deidara.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Deidara dengan muka memerah.

"Yup! Itu benar!" balas Itachi. Membuat wajah Deidara kembali memerah.

"A-arigatou…" balas Deidara lagi sambil menaruh kedua tangannya disetiap pipinya. Dan tentunya dengan muka memerah juga.

"Ya sudah, minna-san. Ja!" ujar Itachi sambil meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara dan Sasori yang masih ada di ruang UKS.

"Ternyata, Itachi-san orangnya baik ya, un…" gumam Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

'Nih orang sebenarnya mau diakui sebagai cowok or cewek sih?' batin Sasuke dan Naruto bersemaan. Sweatdrop ngeliat gelagat Deidara.

"Haha! Mungkin ini akibat ajaranku dulu ya?" seru Sasori sambil tertawa. Dan seketika, ia pun langsung mendapat jitakan dari kedua muridnya itu.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya…

"Hoaam~" Naruto menguap karena dari tadi malam, ia sudah menahan kantuknya karena tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Nande?

Yah… Itu karena kemarin setelah ia sampai di rumah, ia langsung menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya ke Kyuubi. Dan berakibat sang kakak alias Kyuubi gak berhenti ketawa dari malam sampai tadi pagi.

Bahkan, Kyuubi ketawa-ketawa sambil ngomong gini, 'Hahaha! Si Setan sialan itu ternyata bego juga ya! Bisa-bisanya dia gak bisa ngebedain cewek ama cowok! Dasar bego!'

Yeah… Si Kyuubi emang ngomong gitu. Padahal, pas Naruto lahiran juga dia ngiranya si Naruto itu cewek. Sampai akhirnya ia tahu Naruto tuh cowok pas dianya disuruh mandiin Naruto karena Kushina lagi gak sempat. Dan itu Kyuubi taunya pas Naruto udah berusia 1 tahun. (Eh buset? Satu tahun kemudian baru tau kalo Naruto tuh cowok? Ini sih gak kalah parah dari yang kasusnya Itachi. Lebih parah malah!)

Back to story…

"Oy, Naruto! Sasuke! Loe beruda kenapa? Gak tidur?" sapa Kiba sambil menepuk keras punggung Naruto. Bikin yang empunya punggung terbatuk-batuk.

"Diam Kiba…" balas Naruto kesel. Kemudian ia kembali tertidur…

Beberapa menit kemudian…

'DUAK!'

Seseorang memukul kepala Naruto dengan menggunakan spidol.

"Grrr! Kan sudah kubilang untuk dia—"

"Ini saatnya untuk belajar, un!" seru orang itu. Walau masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur. Naruto yakin betul suara siapa itu.

"De-deidara-san?" panggil Naruto.

"Sekarang aku guru kalian disini, un! Jadi kalian harus memanggilku –sensei, un!" seru Deidara bersemangat.

Hening…

Otak Naruto sedang memproses informasi…

Hening kembali…

Naruto terdiam…

.

.

.

"EEEEH! SENSEI?" ujar kaget sambil menunjuk Deidara. "A-aku belum tau ada guru baru disini." lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah horror. 'Ba-baachan tidak pernah memberitahuku hal ini.'

"Tentu saja! Mohon bantuannya ya, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Deidara sambil tersenyum ramah. bikin beberapa murid cowok bilang, 'Manisnya...'

Dan entah tau dari mana pemikiran para murid-murid itu. Deidara langsung melempar mereka pake spidol ama tanah liat.

.

.

.

Bersambung :p

* * *

Kagu: Yak! Chap 9 apdet, minna-san!

Eh! Nih fic makin gaje aja! =="

Oke... Langsung ke balesan review!

.

**Balesan Review untuk yang anon di chapter 7 & 8:**

.

**Sasuchi ChukaChuke:**

Au tuh! Berantem mulu! Yah tapi wajarlah... Namanya juga pasangan baru nikah! Ya 'kan? XD *langsung ditimpuk Sasuke ama Naruto*

Nanti ada saatnya KyuuGaa kok! Sabar ya? ^^

**Namikaze hana:**

Bentar... Nih fotonya mau di upload ke fb. (*Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan langsung menghapus tuh foto sebelum diupload ke fb*)

Yah... Fotonya udah kehapus tuh... *ngomong dengan wajah gak berdosa* *ditimpuk* Yah... Sasu kan sensi kalo bilang suka ama Naruto. Betul gak, Sasu? *nanyain Sasu trus langsung dichidori*

Thank you! ^^

**Ikha fujo:**

Yup! Thanks atas reviewnya! Nanti akan ada adegan KyuuGaa kok! Sabar aja nunggunya ya! XD *dihajar*

**Arisa Adachi:**

Wah! Jadi suka Sakura? Wkwk... Saya hebat dong bikin anda suka Sakura? *ke-PD-an* *dtimpuk batu* Kapan ngelakuin 'itu'? Lemon? Oh... Kalau mau liat silahkan intip malam pertama mereka di fic author yang lain. :p *hajared* Coz saya gak kuat bikin lemon romance. Tapi kalo lemon gore akan saya pertimbangkan. *bunuhed*

Eh enggak... Ratednya gak bakal mungkin naik...

**dewiq:**

Emang! Tuh sekolah emang edan! Kepala sekolahnya aja kayak gitu! *nunjuk Tsunade yang lagi minum sake di ruang kepsek* *langsung ditonjok*

YEAH! Marakan fic KYUUGAA! *teriak-teriak* *langsung ditimpuk warga se-RT*

Ini udah apdet kok! ^^

**Namikaze Sakura:**

Hmm... Aku gak yakin 100% sih... tapi...

Dobe: julukan Sasuke buat manggil Naruto. Entah apa artinya. Ada konfrontasi soal artinya.

Teme: julukan Naruto buat manggil Sasuke. Sama ama kasus di atas.

Fujoshi: cewek yang suka ama hal-hal berbau Yaoi, Shounen-ai.

Seme Uke silahkan cari sendiri di wikipedia... ==' *gak sanggup jelasin artinya*

Iya... Microsoft word ku rada sulit untuk dijinakkan (?). Jadinya banyak typo deh... =="

**Kiryuu:**

Yup! Yang manggil Uchiha brengsek itu Deidara. Thanks atas reviewnya...

* * *

Kagu: Terima kasih atas reviewnya, minna-san! ^^

Ps: Gomen atas keterlambatan apdetnya fic ini... m(_,_)m

.

.

.

Mind to review...?


End file.
